


Say You'll Stay With Me

by liuruoyi1443



Category: Pretty Woman (1990), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, M/M, Prostitution, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-12-05 19:24:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 10,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11584584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liuruoyi1443/pseuds/liuruoyi1443
Summary: 这本该就是场普通的出差，但当John的车停在好莱坞大道时，他遇到了一个可能会改变他生活的人。





	1. 欢迎来到好莱坞！你的梦想是什么？

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Say You'll Stay With Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6283603) by [justacookieofacumberbatch (buffyholic)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buffyholic/pseuds/justacookieofacumberbatch). 



Sherlock对周围袭击他耳膜的欢快音乐呻吟了一声，然后拿起他的手机——一次性手机，当然了——有点用力地按下取消键。在这样一张床垫上睡过这样一个夜晚几乎足以让他爬回英国妈妈和爸爸，或者更糟的，Mycroft的身边。不，至少在这远离洛杉矶的偏远地区，生活很有趣，做什么都无拘无束。

Sherlock浏览起这天的短信，最近一对客户要求一场重复的表演，但Sherlock宁愿去看系列犯罪剧。另一个要求他参加单身派对，可能会很有趣。他回了句“多少钱？”然后跳下了床。

他迈步走进浴室，视野朦胧，呵欠连天。一条客户送的黑色丝绸短裤正挂在浴帘杆空荡的那头，Sherlock拽下它后刷了个牙，然后就着水槽随便洗了个澡，他不想因为浴缸里的生锈水管而使自己身体变成橘红色。虽然他住所附近有许多男人喜欢炫耀虚假的棕褐色皮肤，但Sherlock却拒绝这样做。如果客户不喜欢他的打扮，那他们就可以滚蛋了。再说，如果那个送短裤的客户出现，他的公寓就会有一套美妙的淋浴了。

所以，Sherlock穿上了它，搭配他最喜欢的那双渔网吊带袜。而虽然磨损的中筒马丁靴，七分牛仔裤，以及裂口黑T恤并非客户最爱，但它们却总是对那些可能出现的其他人效果强劲。再加上一条厚重的黑腰带（看起来就不好惹），烟熏妆，以及凌乱得恰到好处的头发，Sherlock已经准备好面对黑夜了。最后披上一件堪堪擦过髋部上方（他知道自己的资本在那里）的皮夹克后他走出了门。没费心去锁，里面的东西没人想要，并且那锁也就是个摆设。

在和楼上一个邻居打照面时他向后者抛了个媚眼。那是个年轻的宅男，喜欢夸耀对女性的无往不利，但每次他们碰上时后者却总会盯着Sherlock的屁股猛瞧。Sherlock没兴趣和他睡，不过看着他不知所措的模样总是很好笑。

“嘿，死基佬，”他吼道，可惜这冷漠装得太烂了。

Sherlock转身，把手插进口袋摸索到那里的锡纸包。“什么事？”

“房东找你。”那傻瓜嗤了一声，好像本该是些要么惊人要么无用的消息。

Sherlock假笑一声。“多谢你告诉我。”他转身踱回他的房门，经过男人时手指沿着对方的胳膊抚了抚。“下次我看到你，也许我们能讨论下折扣。”

不过一进房门Sherlock就暗自咒骂起来，Billy才应该付他妈的房租。Sherlock上床睡觉前已经把过去两月他该交的那份给Billy了，即使Billy没付他那份，也该足以让房东不来找他们麻烦了。确实是Billy让他们有了这处栖身之所，虽然这地方也只比睡马路好上一点，但Billy有点毒瘾，还偷了Sherlock的钱，于是Sherlock对他的好意正式消失。

所幸Sherlock够聪明，藏了些钱没让Billy知道。如果他晚上有睡好，那他就会有足够精力找一个不完全是个垃圾场的地方来放它们。Sherlock把床从墙壁移开，拧开暖气板，掏出贴着磁体吸附在管道内部的便携肥皂盒，不过当然那该死的玩意儿是空的。愚蠢，永远不该低估瘾君子的智慧。

Sherlock摔上通风孔，迈出窗户爬上防火梯下到街上。他走了几个街区来到Billy最喜欢骗钱和买毒品的地方：蓝色香蕉。他原觉着这一路走来会消散些怒气，但却不然，虽然他也并没真想靠走路来排解。俱乐部里传出的喧嚣声漫过了路阶，外面排队的人群皱起眉头怒视着被保镖放行的他。

在穿过大门前Sherlock又把头转向了保镖。“你看到Billy进来了吗？”

保镖皱起眉，Sherlock翻了个白眼。

“Wiggins？”

“噢，是的，他和Jim在贵宾休息室。”

他妈的，这发展难道不像操蛋圣代上的那颗樱桃吗？Sherlock一次两级地爬上俱乐部二楼，经过楼梯平台，然后在一条短走廊尽头的一个保镖前站定。这家伙块头大，很愚蠢，没前门那个友好，左膝盖最近动了手术，怀疑女友在出轨；这点他倒是猜对了。而在一家同性恋俱乐部用直男保镖是一种策略，那让Sherlock通常的战术毫无用处。“我需要和Wiggins谈谈。”

“Moriarty先生要求不被打扰。”

“我他妈才不管，我需要和偷走我钱的室友谈谈。”

保镖的眉头皱得更紧了。“Moriarty先生要求不被打扰。”

Sherlock耸肩。“很不幸，因为Jim和我一直在谈判某种形式的雇佣，我想你明白我的意思。他一直都在热情地追求我，我不想告诉他有保镖居然不让我接近他。”

保镖睁大了眼睛回道，“我该说是随来拜访？”

‘谁’，你个白痴。“Scott。”

“等一下。”

保镖消失进过于华丽的大门内片刻后才把门打开，并替Sherlock撑住了门。“请进。”

Sherlock穿过门走进休息室，一个无聊的酒保站在柜台后面懒洋洋地用干净抹布擦着一只干净的海波杯。最近捐献精子来帮助朋友怀孕，正后悔这个决定。

房间另一侧立着扇由另外两个男人守卫的平板门，中央则是两只弧形沙发。Jim坐在其中一只尾端，看着Billy跪在沙发前给一个Sherlock希望他从未遇见过的男人口交。他们身后的一扇巨大窗户映照出了正闪烁着列出吧台上酒类品种的霓虹灯。

Jim注意到Sherlock靴子沉重的踏响。“Scott！真高兴见到你，请坐。我相信你的朋友快完事了。”

Sherlock站在原地没动。

“过来坐，Scott，你可不想被来硬的，是吧？”

“我们就省省这些客套话好吧？我来这儿是想谈谈我的室友，别无其他。”

“可惜，我真心希望你能接受我的提议呢。”

Sherlock插在夹克内的双手攥紧。“不。”

Jim夸张地叹了口气，转头继续看起了表演。坐在沙发上的男人抓紧了Billy的头发。“就这样，”他咕哝道，从沙发上抬起屁股顶了进去。“把我老二含进去，你个婊子。”

Sherlock翻了个白眼，他很了解Billy，知道他随时随地都能含进任何老二，这是他令人佩服的地方；再加上就Sherlock所见的，这男人的尺寸也很不错。不过要是有任何客户像这样对待Sherlock，他们至少会尿血一周。Sherlock靠技术赚钱，可不想成为被美化了的飞机杯，再说这除了是纯粹的不尊重外，也根本没什么赚头。

男人终于贴着Billy的脸颤抖起来，后者的鼻子压进毛茸茸的阴毛内，接着刚往后退到一半就突然打了个喷嚏。Sherlock忍不住笑了，使得沙发上那个无疑正在处理阴茎外伤以及粘着在阴毛上的精液和鼻涕的男人狠狠瞪了他一眼。Sherlock假笑着等待地板上的Billy恢复过来。

“有人有纸巾吗？”Billy边问边起身甩掉双脚的麻痹感。

“给你，甜心，”Jim递过去一张。“有人想见你。”

Billy擦了擦鼻子转向Sherlock。这操蛋家伙磕高了。

“你付房租了吗，Billy？”

Billy耸耸肩，擤了擤鼻子。“都交了。”

Sherlock狠狠咬住嘴唇避免说出些真心可怕的话语，虽然他无法确定自己为什么要在乎。“别骗我，Billy，你知道那没用。还有多少钱？”

Billy摇摇头，把纸巾团成球塞进牛仔裤口袋里。“都没了。”

Sherlock真想杀了他。“你有能还回去的毒品吗？”

Billy摇摇头。

“我们有个小聚会，”Jim插话道。“他只欠我们三百美元，我很高兴和你做个交易来把它偿还。”

Sherlock的目光猛地盯住Billy。“你花了一千八百块买毒品？”

“两千，”Jim再次插话。“你进来的时候他正在偿还另外的两百块；要是你想知道，我们给了他一个很棒的交易。我也很乐意和你做同样的交易，Billy说你的口交技术比他好得多，我很想看看你是否值得那另外的一百。你觉得怎样，Seb？要不来试下？”

沙发上的男人耸了耸肩。“给我二十分钟。”

Sherlock厉声大喝，“快来，Billy，我们走了。”

Billy慢腾腾地绕过沙发尾端，接着试探性地向Sherlock走了几步，不确定谁更可怕。很好，Sherlock两大步拉近他俩的距离接着抓住后者的手肘。

在Sherlock把Billy拖出门走上楼梯之后，Billy终于鼓起勇气挣脱了Sherlock的钳制。

“哎哟，”他抱怨道。

“你他妈到底犯啥毛病？”

Billy耸耸肩，慢慢地踉跄着迈向下一级台阶。“我需要来点提神的玩意儿。”

“而我需要一个能和不偷我钱的室友居住的地方。来吧，我们快走，如果你能停止表现得像个傻瓜，也许你能把我的钱赚些回来。”

“老天，好吧。”Billy终于意识清醒到能够以适当的速度走楼梯了。“Moriarty会对我很生气的，我不知道他会做出些什么。”

“管他的，你该担心我会对你做些什么。现在我们去把我的钱弄回来。”


	2. 无论他们说什么，都是与钱有关。

John透过这栋着实可笑的房子的落地窗盯着好莱坞山的日落。Harry到底从哪儿找来这些地方的？完全就像是停留在八十年代，以致John下楼参加据说是为了替他接风的聚会时都预计着会发现有人在某张玻璃咖啡桌下吸食可卡因。虽然当Mary拒绝陪他一起飞往洛杉矶后他就只想窝在楼上，独自面对那潮涌般有关他失踪伴侣的问题以及求职者洪水猛兽般的攻势实在让人提不起劲。

当天下午于洛杉矶落地后的那一瞬John就滑动解锁了他的私人手机锁屏。一条来自Mary的短信正等着，但他却不敢当即打开，可能是他离开公寓直奔机场后传来的一条愤怒短信。他们之间那场‘对彼此时间的期待’的争吵几乎让John飞机晚点。既然她都有那么久来考虑了，那最好还是把事情说清楚，他深吸了口气按下联系人里她的名字。

“看看呐，是谁终于决定打电话给一个女孩了，”明显连问候都省了。

“晚上好，Mary，我也很高兴听到你的声音。”

“我想你该说的是晚安，John。这里是该死的凌晨两点。”难怪他会这么累。“你想怎样？”

“我希望我最终能说服你一起来。”

“不可能。”

“Mary，求你了，我需要你来，”他叹了口气，捏了捏鼻梁。“我可以让我的助理给你订下班飞机的机票并且电话告知你详情。你来这里后我们会有很多时间在一起的。”

“这就是重点，John。我们住在一起，但我和你说的话还不及和你助理说的多，而我们都知道我们没时间在一起，除非是忍受你那些我不明白的演讲或是充当无数场合里搂着你胳膊的甜心，而后一项在我们跨进那些门后的三十秒你就会甩了我。我有我自己的生活和工作，我不能只是你这么一说就抬脚赶往洛杉矶。”

“我不知道该怎么和你说，Mary。”

“嗯哼，如果你读了短信，那就早就知道了。恭喜你，现在容易多了。当你回来的时候我会把我的东西都搬出去。我讨厌挡你的道儿。”

John咬紧了牙。“你想得还真周到呢。”

“再见，John，旅途愉快。”

John可以听到电话挂断的寂静声，但他还是回了句“再见，Mary”后才把手机放回了口袋。

愉快啊……

John就着窗户里的倒影检查了下西装，是时候去面对了。如果运气好，他能在不得不和某个人说话前偷溜出去。

John尽可能以一个穿着皮鞋之人所能做到的小声下了楼，寻找人最少的离开道路。他在院子尽头发现了一条相对笔直的小道，道路尽头是沿山坡而下，直通停车场的踏脚石；此外，这条路上全是他之前从未见过的面孔，没有那些以期在他的诊所中求得一官半职的人会拦着他讲述他们曾做过的危险手术，或是他们怎样用针灸治愈某人癌症的，自从Harry宣布收购圣塔莫尼卡的一间家族诊所之后这种事就不计其数。不过收购并未成功，家族族长似乎极其难缠。

他喷了口气，这些事让他很想念沙漠。至少在那里他可以在漫长的无聊间发掘些刺激。

John犹豫地迈上主楼，然后扯出他最棒的‘爷才没工夫应酬’脸试图大步穿过人群。但是，他的偷溜注定不会成功，因为他发现Sarah离楼梯只有几码远，并且在他经过时叫住了他。

John挂上他最棒的‘惊喜’表情转向她。“Sarah，我都不知道今天你会来。什么风把你吹来了？”

Sarah给了他一个温暖的微笑，看起来挺真诚的，但John却忍不住有些愤恨。“我丈夫在佩珀代因大学就职了，所以我们就搬了过来。当听到John Watson要来后我怎么能错过呢？”

John握住她的手，在她脸颊上轻啄了一下。“我很高兴听到这个。你来这儿有找到诊所工作吗？”

“我在医院产科部的儿科室工作。”

“和你在英国的职务不大一样啊。”

Sarah轻笑起来。老天，她看起来很高兴。“是的，但我喜欢，我从来没有你那种雄心。我讨厌我工作中的商业方面，但你怎么能抱怨一个能让你整天抱着婴儿的职务呢？”

“我很高兴你做得很好。”

“谢谢你，”她腼腆地笑着回答，把一缕头发别到耳后。“我都没问过你过得怎样，我猜生意发展得不错。”

“我想是还好吧。”

Sarah笑着拍了拍John的胳膊。“是啊，你从来都觉得不够好，是吧？”

John脸色白了下，但她不可能知道几分钟前就发生过同样的争吵。“我能问你个问题吗？”

“当然可以。”

“我们约会的时候，你和我助理说的话是不是比和我说的多？”

Sarah的神色就像是在看一只受伤的小狗。“John，她是我的伴娘之一。”

“啊。”他愣了片刻。“好吧，谈话很愉快，但我得走了。”

“噢，John，我不是说——”

“不，当然不是了。这不是……不过现在已经午夜了，而我在睡觉前还有很多工作要做，我不能把所有精力耗在愉快地闲聊而不是工作上。真的，Sarah，我为你高兴，如果一切顺利我应该会更经常地出门，也许我们很快就能见面。”

最后轻拍了下Sarah的肩膀后John匆匆朝门走去。虽然他注意到有几双眼睛盯着他，是醉醺醺乱哄哄的聚会里怀揣目的，唯一清醒着的成员。他迅速出了门，沿着垫脚石走下山坡，当踏上山底的砾石道路后他听到身后有人在喊他，但他足够接近那群胡侃的司机，所以能再次不被拦截地顺利离开聚会。

“Mike，准备好走了吗？”John喊道。

“我也想，但车被堵住了。”

“噢，Mike，我知道你是个很棒的司机，肯定有办法让我们离开这儿。”

“抱歉，老板。”Mike指着浩瀚的车海。“我们的车在正当中。”

“操。”John用手擦了擦嘴，搜寻着车海，却不知道为什么要这么做。

“John，”一个喘息声在他身后响起。

John转身，害怕遇到又一个旧情人或者竞争一份工作的医生，但却是，“Harry！你来得正好。”

“你是不要走了吧？大家都在等你呢。”

John歪歪头挑起眉毛。“不，他们才没等。”

“才不。就算他们是没等好了，那也对生意有好处。”

“你的车呢？”

Harry指着外围一辆银色敞篷车。“那儿，怎么了？”

“完美。”John踮起脚尖手遮额头，更仔细地看了眼那辆车。“给我你的钥匙。Mike？车上有行李吗？”

“是的，先生，要我替您拿过来吗？”

“去吧。”说完John转向Harry，“后备箱装得下我的行李吗？钥匙呢？”

“你为什么要钥匙？”

“Mike的车被挡住了。”John用拇指往后一扬，然后伸出了手。

Harry嗤了一声。“我才不会给你钥匙，你以前从没在美国开过车。”

“我需要提醒你是我付钱让你来这儿的吗？是我给那辆可笑的车交的租金？”

Harry呻吟了声，但她还是掏起了口袋。“就小心点开，你知道怎么开手动档吗？”

能有多难？“当然知道。”

Harry把钥匙放进John手中，后者不顾身后跟着的Harry小跑向轿车。然而在替Mike把后备箱打开后John发现那儿的空间不够放他的行李。“为啥你觉得需要租这种不中用的车子？”他咕哝了句后大喊道，“Mike？就装过夜包、公文包和大衣，明白？”

Mike点点头把后备箱里的东西拿了出来。

“那我该怎么回家？”Harry问。

“Mike会带你去你的车。你介意吗，Mike？”

Mike把公文包和过夜包放进后备箱，把大衣递给John。“当然不。”

“很好，我会把钥匙放在前台。还有Mike，如果你也把我的行李扔前台，他们明天会告诉我的。大家都没问题了吧？”

“没有，”Mike说。

“行吧，”Harry同时答道。

“很好。明天见。”John按了下遥控钥匙开锁。

“你知道要去哪儿么？”Harry问。

“我已经在手机上设定导航了，我会没事的。”他打开右边门但接着立刻又关上了。“另一边，”他咕哝着跨上驾驶座。坐好后他稍稍纠结了会儿，接着把车调到第一档向洛杉矶市中心飞驰而去。


	3. 我想怎么做就能怎么做，宝贝。我又没啥损失。

“我饿了，你有钱吗？”离俱乐部出口还有几步远时Billy问道。

Sherlock毫不掩饰地蔑视他，等着他脑子回神。

“噢。”Billy揉了揉后脖子。“好吧。”

Sherlock从压扁的软壳包里抽出一根烟，但在瞄到一对比起要去的地方却更关注闪着霓虹灯那处的中年游客时停住了动作，把烟盒塞回了口袋，将抽出的那根夹在了耳朵上，然后动了动嘴角小声道，“闪边去。”

Sherlock改了路线，漫不经心地走下路阶，径直走向那丈夫和妻子之间的空隙。丈夫刚升职，两人旅游来庆祝。一如既往，他们直到Sherlock撞到丈夫的锁骨后才注意到他，而Sherlock则趁着被撞时侧身从丈夫的后裤袋里掏出钱包塞进了口袋。

“喂！看着点路，”他边退了一步边大吼着，谨慎地表达着不满的愤怒。他们没回头看他，只是摇摇头咕哝着如今的孩子是有多么无礼。

当那对游客远离了视线之后Sherlock抽出了钱包里的现金——四张二十和几张一块的——然后扔掉了其余的东西，Billy瞪大了眼，冲向垃圾箱试图透过防护网往里看。

“你为什么要扔了它？”

Sherlock取下耳朵上的香烟点燃，吐出第一口烟后才道，“我不做身份盗窃那事儿。你想吃饭还是不想？”

“想，”Billy终于放弃了垃圾箱。“是的，我想。”

Sherlock递给他一张二十块。“我们老地方见。给我买包烟，骆驼薄荷的。”

几分钟后Sherlock倚在了一家当铺和一家TitleMax之间店面的墙上，看着车子开过去。他又掏了支烟来抽，边挑逗地吸着滤嘴边瞄向路人。走路的不多，一定是因为天气原因，虽然以英国标准来说算是温和了，不过放到南加州就是彻骨的寒冷。

一辆小货车停了下来，驾驶座的窗户摇下，不过Sherlock一离开墙壁就知道这人不是他想要的。这个男人结了婚，有三个孩子，显然这车经常被用来接送孩子。而他虽然不怎么中意已婚男人，但通常也不会放弃，不过这车闻起来一股炸薯条和酸奶味，还有那个男人蜡黄的皮肤以及干枯的头发都说明了他饮食习惯糟糕。当Sherlock把脸埋到他胯下时那股味道肯定很难闻，而且他还很有可能会放屁。

Sherlock就着右手贴在车窗上的姿势靠近。“我不行，谢了，不过要是你愿意等，我的伙伴随时会来。”

可惜，还没机会给这个绝对的混蛋难堪或是小小报复下Billy，那人就没等也没抱怨地就这么开着货车走了。货车在路口尽头的红绿灯处停了下来。保险杠上贴着一堆热爱家庭以及他们有多为孩子在学校的表现感到骄傲的贴纸。Sherlock嗤笑一声。

转身时他看到Billy正站在他们的位置啃着热狗。他把Sherlock要的烟扔给后者。“到现在运气怎样？”

“你刚错过了一位迷人的绅士。”

“你让他走了？”

Sherlock耸肩。“不是我喜欢的类型。”

“如果你想生活下去就别太挑了。”

“我过得挺好的。”

Billy哼了一声，Sherlock皱起了眉。他会算，当然三个月前是Billy让Sherlock搬进他的公寓的，当时确实帮了他一把，但现在呢？现在他有了足够的客源和良好的口碑，自己应该能负担得起一个地方，即使那里环境恶劣，只要他室友没有他妈的偷他钱的话。啊，现在真是让人没法选择。

“你确定不想成为Moriarty先生的应召男吗？钱应该不老少。”

“是啊，然后他就会拿走大头。”

“拜托，Scott，我需要你这么做。他不会带我去的，除非我带上你一起去。”

Sherlock撕开新的那包骆驼烟。“不。我不会让别人替我挑客，而是由我来挑。我定价格，照我想要的安排来。你该来纽约看看我；看看我钱赚得有多容易，请原谅我的表达。我有一套有着漂亮东西的漂亮公寓，并且不必每晚彻夜工作去负担那些。”

“既然纽约这么好，你为啥还要离开？”

“被迫。”

Billy没像Sherlock所预计那般追问下去，而是低沉地吹了声长长的口哨，戳了戳Sherlock的肋骨。“看那个。”

Sherlock翻了个白眼，Billy看上眼的东西肯定好不到哪儿去。然而，当Sherlock转身时却不得不承认所见到的——或更准确的说，所听到的——确实有其迷人之处。一辆F型捷豹敞篷车在城里这地方很罕见，但也并非从未听闻，只是这辆不是通常的鲜红色而是岩灰色，不过激起Sherlock兴趣的却并非是颜色，而是那横冲直撞的速度以及齿轮的碾磨声。那表明它是2016新款版，早期的型号还没有手动挡。

不过也有一些其他解释。比如说它是被偷来的，但会偷那种车的贼也应该知道怎么开；或者它是租来的，但Sherlock无法想象能有机构会在不核实租客是否能驾驶的情况下就租出去一辆罕见的新款豪华轿车。最有可能这车是买来炫的，但却超出了司机的驾驭能力。从而可见方向盘后的那人身价不菲，就算又是一个无聊人士，给的钱应该也不会少。

当车子停住，嘶鸣，颠簸，最终平静下来后Billy动了起来，但Sherlock却伸出胳膊拦下了他。“这个是我的。”

Billy喷了口气，好像他能够发表任何抗议似的。“好吧，完事后短信我。”

Sherlock把骆驼香烟塞回夹克然后耸肩抖掉了它，信步走过去时齿轮仍在嘶吼。Sherlock轻笑一声，敲了敲驾驶座。

里面的英俊男人吓了一跳，不过还是摇下了窗户。Sherlock惊讶地注意到对方的装扮一点儿都不高档——朴素严谨的西装，敞着领口的白色衬衫，以及杯架上团城一团的条纹领带。不算那份疲惫，他看起来非常清新，而他的手、姿势、紧皱的眉头以及发型都告诉Sherlock他是个管理人士，更可能是医疗领域的，并且曾经在军队待过，不过肯定不是作战人员，因为他几乎都不知道怎么开车。

Sherlock俯下身，手肘撑在窗框底部。“你真的不该那样对待你的领带。”

“抱歉？”啊，英语。倒不是说Sherlock对此感到惊讶，只是听到熟悉的口音觉得很高兴罢了。

“你的领带，”Sherlock指出。“你可不想让它变皱的是吧？”

“抱歉，你拦下我只是想指出我在滥用我的领带？”

“不，我想你也许会喜欢一些陪伴。”

“不了，”男人轻笑。“谢谢，我只是想把这辆该死的车开到我的酒店。”

“遇到点麻烦？”

男人试图把车推进一档，但接着就摊了摊手。“你说呢。”

“你知道，我可以帮你的。”

男人终于正眼看向Sherlock了，目光滑下后者的喉咙然后又原路返回对上Sherlock的视线。“我相信你可以，”他叹口气，转脸望向了道路。

Sherlock只要听到这句话就已足够，他可以像玩转小提琴般玩转这个男人。“这里，”他边说边迈进了轿车，坐定然后关上了门，手指握住变速杆。“踩下离合器，踩到底。”

接着Sherlock手腕一扭发动了车子。男人笑了，瞥了眼Sherlock后再次移开了目光。“谢谢。”

“我知道怎么摆弄一根棒子。”

男人吞咽了下，舔了舔唇，舌头窜出刷过下唇。

静默了片刻后Sherlock插话道，“这是你发动汽车的关键。”

“好吧，”他转动钥匙。“好吧。”

“那么——”Sherlock拉住门把手，“要是没有别的事了——”

男人咬着下唇，坚定地盯着挡风玻璃，但当Sherlock打开门时他的目光却落到了后者的大腿上。“谢谢你帮忙。”

“如果你还需要些别的，你知道上哪儿找我，”Sherlock说着迈出轿车，屁股一扭一摆。

“等等，”男人突然道。很好，上钩了。Sherlock一脸羞涩地转过身。“你知道怎么去六零酒店吗？”

那并非是Sherlock想要的反应。这男人真是令人意外，不过也许还有希望。“知道。”

“你能给我指路吗？”

“可以啊，二十块。”

“什么，你认真的？”

“当然，就当作补偿我的时间好了，你让我赚不了钱。”

“我来这儿不是找男妓的。”男人握住变速杆的拳头收紧。

“那和我无关。”说着Sherlock挺直了身，让吊带袜和紧身短裤完成接下来的谈话。

“好吧。”

Sherlock在男人掏出钱包时迈进了车内。

“你能找开五十块吗？”

“不能，”Sherlock回答，一把抓过钞票塞进裤子后袋。“下一个红绿灯处右转。”

他们继续前进，Sherlock偶尔会把手覆上他那不情愿的客户手上来将车换到正确的档位，对方脸上那渐深的红色相当令人满意。然而，在经过几分钟车内充斥的仍然是Sherlock敷衍的指示，齿轮刺耳的嘶鸣，以及低声的咒骂后，有些事必须得改变了。

“停车，”Sherlock插话。

男人停了车，不过仍旧问道，“怎么了？为什么？”

“我再也受不了坐在这里听你破坏你的变速器了。”Sherlock猛地推门伸出长腿。

“喂——”男人扣住Sherlock的手肘，“——你不能在拿了我的钱后把我扔下不管，天知道这是哪里。”

“你说得对，我不会。和我换个位置。”

“才不，我不会让你开车的。”

Sherlock竖起眉毛。“你真认为我车技更糟？”

“我怎么知道你不会就扔下我跑路？”

Sherlock假笑一下。“我可以给你些担保品，但恐怕除了身上的衣服外我没多少东西了。你想要我把它们脱掉吗？”

Sherlock抓住T恤下摆，男人迅速伸出手制止他。

“不！”他喊道，吞咽了下后收紧了下巴。过了片刻他放开了手，用眼角瞥着Sherlock。“好吧，但我发誓，如果你对这辆车做任何事，我就叫警察。”

“那会是个很糟糕的决定，医生，”Sherlock边回答边走上路阶。他从他的医生朋友那里听到了一句‘你怎么会’，不过在对方说出问题之前就从车头前面走了过去，而对方在Sherlock打开驾驶座那侧的门时仍然盯着他。“出去时别忘了挂空挡。”

“是啊。”男人的手徘徊在变速杆上方，不知道该怎么做。

“我的老天爷。”Sherlock俯身越过男人挂上空挡拉起手刹。“好了，”他起身，愉快地看到僵在男人脸上的惊恐表情，伴随的还有瞳孔扩大，呼吸加快。

解开安全带后男人清了清喉咙。“谢谢，那我就——”他指了指前面然后绕过汽车走来。Sherlock狡黠一笑，也许最终一切都会顺利。

男人刚在副驾上安顿好后Sherlock就问道，“准备好了吗？”

那人点头，Sherlock笑了，一抹玩味的笑容隐隐浮现在脸上，是时候让这家伙见识下这辆车的性能了。动了动脖子和肩膀甩开那两处的紧绷，Sherlock调到一档然后松开离合器，小心避开轮胎的尖啸绝尘而去。

“操，”男人咒骂了句，更多是因为呼吸加重的缘故。Sherlock瞥了一眼，在看到男人放松了对车子的钳制并开始微笑后露出了一个高深莫测的表情。他在比弗利山庄的车流中见缝插针，穿梭不停，而当医生脸上的笑容快要褪去时Sherlock终于排队等起了红绿灯。

“带劲吗？”

“是的，那很——”他吞咽了下，从椅子里坐起身。“——那很棒。”

“我告诉过你我会摆弄棒子。”

男人没有回答，Sherlock瞥过一眼，发现对方正盯着挡风玻璃，拇指来回摩擦着下唇。“我能问你件事吗？”

“随便问，”Sherlock回答。

“你叫什名字？”

“随你所想。”

“不，我不玩那种游戏。”

“好吧，那你叫什么名字？”

“John。”

Sherlock对他扬起眉毛。

“怎么了？”他皱眉。“噢，不，是真的，我就叫John，你想看我的护照吗？”

有趣，他居然真会因为自己的不相信而一脸愤愤。“没必要。”

“很好。”John扯下西装上衣然后用手掌抚平了前襟。“到你了。”

“Scott。”

“这不是你的真名是吧。”

Sherlock减速，打转向灯进入酒店入口。“这最接近你能得到的那个。”

John扬起下巴，点了点头。“好吧，你介意开一下后备箱吗？”他在Sherlock关掉引擎时问道。

“没问题。”Sherlock拉了下操纵杆然后俯身从副驾那侧的地板上抓起他的衣服。迈出车子穿好衣服后他朝男侍抛了个媚眼将钥匙扔给了对方，得来一个惊艳的注视。他假笑了下漫步走向John，后者正从后备箱往外拽行李。“难道没人替你做这事？我以为这地方很高档呢。”

John朝仍盯着钥匙的男侍点了下头。“我想你让他分心了。”

“我通常都能。”

“好吧，”John开口，把外套搭上胳膊然后伸出另一只手，“多谢你的帮助。”

Sherlock握住摇了摇，有点吃惊自己居然没被邀请上楼。“没事。”说完他正想转身离开，但突然冒出了一个想法。“你有笔吗？”

“有吧。”John从公文包的外侧口袋抽出一支笔。“怎么了？”

Sherlock拽过笔，抓起John的右手，在对方掌心写下了他的手机号，接着把笔递回去说道，“如果你改变主意的话。”

John的手软软垂落到身侧，而在最后抛了下媚眼后，Sherlock大步离开了。


	4. 呦呵，是顶楼呢

第四章：呦呵，是顶楼呢

John盯着掌心锋锐的笔迹直到最终男侍的一句‘要我替您拿吗，先生？’打断了他的遐思。

“当然，”John断然说道，将他的过夜包和公文包递过去。“我一会儿回来。”

‘这真是疯了，’他边想边大步走向街道。但是老天，那个假称Scott的男人太美了，并且带着某种John无法定义的刺激。对方的每个毛孔都渗着性感，而尽管John知道这是某种表演，却依旧欲罢不能。不过，还有些别的，猜出John是个医生绝非是凭运气，所有能表明他职业的东西都锁在了后备箱里。

‘必须弄清Scott是怎么知道他身份的’，他边这么说服自己边打量着街道，终于在一个公车站发现了一道路灯般的剪影。一簇火光照亮了他的脸，将他的眼睛和颧骨映衬得异常分明，不过那束光亮很快就被一抹微小的红光取代，John循着那抹微光穿过半个街区来到车站。

然而在John能够表明其存在之前，Scott就朝他转过了身，脑袋往后一靠吐出一口烟，绷紧了脖子上的筋腱，然后才说道，“你好啊，John。”

“你好。”John靠上长凳那端离Scott几英尺远的地方，看着后者在金属上敲了敲拇指后才抬起了头。“只是好奇，你这样的能赚多少？”

“多少都有，不过你该知道，我可是要价很贵的。”

“到底有多贵？”

Scott又吸了口烟，火光映照出了他眼中的沉思。“两百。”

John清了清喉咙。“多长时间？”

“一小时。”

John咬住嘴唇思考起来，不过他这是装给谁看啊？“你想上去吗？”

Scott没立刻回答，而是继续抽烟并审视着他。渐渐地他眯起了眼睛，表情转为了一个假笑。终于，他从长凳上跃起，把香烟往地上一扔后用脚跟碾熄了它。“带路。”

John的心脏在胸膛里砰砰作响，血液在耳边涌动，除了身后男人沉重的脚步声外什么都听不到。对方跟得是如此的近，John都能感觉到那份存在感正刺痛着他的左肩，而走回到入口后他仍不知道自己到底在做什么。他真在把一个男妓带回他的酒店房间吗？那到底是要做什么？因为，虽然他承认Scott很吸引人，但却无法确定自己是否真要和一个少年发生性关系。

如果他们是在酒吧之类的地方相遇，John绝对不会想要去接近他。他太美丽了，太自信了，太优雅了，即使穿着双笨重的靴子却仍然动作轻盈优美，婉转流畅。T恤背部的裂口和紧裹着屁股的破旧七分裤非但没削减反而更突出了他的风姿。John看到过Scott背后的每块肌肉在他迈进和迈出轿车那时，在他安坐于公交车站那时的松弛和收紧，不禁耙了耙头发长出一口气。他必须得淡定，即使没挺着个显眼的勃起走过大门却也足以让员工们对他俩议论纷纷了。还有老天爷，这家伙只有他年纪的一半大，而那让他再次觉得自己像个变态。

他转向Scott。“给，”他说着递出了外套。

Scott接过后披上了肩，不过仍讽刺道，“觉得我丢人了，医生？”

“不是那样。我——”John无奈道。Scott整具身体都迫使John大声说出来。“我只是不想把注意力引到自己身上好吧？”

Scott戏剧性地鞠了个躬。“我是来服务的。”起身时他的嘴扯出一抹短暂的微笑，随即把胳膊伸进袖子。“嗯，服侍才对。”

John轻笑一声，不过笑容很快就消失了。老天，他觉得内疚；但此时此刻，要是把Scott赶走他会更觉得内疚。所以，他转过身昂起头，大步迈进酒店大堂。

当进去后发现大堂较小——或者可以说是封闭，在手肘撞到前台的浮雕板后他意识到了这点——时他感觉到了一股极大的安慰。他瞄到右侧有一片带酒吧的休息区，左边则是招摇的Caulfield酒吧和餐厅。John的手在奶油色的光滑大理石桌面上轻抚着，Scott偷偷走到了他的左边，而即便不考虑衣着，对方的模样也与周遭环境格格不入。大厅里的一切都暗柔圆润，而Scott则是一身奶白色的皮肤，颧骨锋利，髋骨突出。

Scott在他们等接待员打完电话期间将一只手肘支在前台桌上。外套可能是个糟糕的主意，虽然它长及John的膝盖，但穿在Scott身上却感觉像是只堪堪遮住了他短裤下几英寸，让对方看起来比之前更赤裸了。他的吊袜带和长筒袜顶端从下摆处露了出来，而每一个无意识的动作都使得面料贴着他摩擦，让光滑的皮肤和富有弹性的蕾丝若隐若现。John好奇丝绸贴着Scott大腿的感觉是怎样的，然后就发现自己的手指滑进了下摆，感受起了指尖的柔软皮肤以及贴着手背的冰冷丝绸。

Scott清了清喉咙。

John抬起头，Scott朝登记处点了下头。“噢。”他转向柜台掏出钱包，仔细着不去关注羊毛贴着羊毛的阻力。“我用John Watson的名字订了间房。”

“好的，Watson先生，请稍等我调出预订记录。”

“是Watson医生，”纠正，手指顺过John的头发，John笑着躲开。

接待员在他俩和电脑屏幕间来回瞥了几眼，脸上浮现出谨慎的笑容。“是的，我在您的预订里看到了，抱歉。”

当她开始登记房卡时，John回答，“请别道歉。”

“噢，好的，对不起。这儿显示您预订了顶楼，是吗？”

“是的。”

“很好。能否让我看下您的信用卡和身份证明。”

John抽出信用卡在桌上敲了敲。“操。我的护照在公文包里，但我相信行李员已经将它拿到我的房间里去了。”

“噢，好吧。”她接过递出来的卡。“我们可以继续帮您登记入住，不过请在早晨将它拿来，否则——”她刷了下卡，“——我们就以欺诈罪逮捕你。”

她对自己的这通笑话咯咯笑起来，不过笑声很快就因为对面的毫无反应而平息了下去。清了清喉咙，她继续道，“请您在这儿签字。”

“谢谢你。”John签完小票将它递了回去，然后把卡放回了钱包。

“现在——”她再次清了清喉咙，“——我看到您的预订显示的是一位，需要我更新它吗？”

Scott暗暗偷笑。

“不，”John坚持。“不必了，谢谢。”

“很好。愿您住得舒心，有任何需要都请告知我。”她把房卡放到了柜台上。

“还真有件事。请你告诉男侍我的姐姐——她叫Harry Watson——很快就会来把车开走的，而我其余的行李也该同时抵达。就先替我保管一下，需要它们的时候我会告诉你的。”

“好的，先生。”

John刚要离开但却又猛地停下了。“噢，你能送瓶苏格兰威士忌和一些冰块上来吗？”

“当然可以。”

“谢谢。”

John听到跟着他走向电梯的Scott正压抑着一阵低沉的轻笑。‘我一定是疯了。’这是唯一的解释，所有那些压力让他崩溃，而Scott就只是一个代表了他那些压抑欲望的幻影。因为对方实在是太完美了，完全符合他的臆想。

John捏了捏鼻梁，按了按眉毛，同时按下电梯按钮。老天，他累得都眼冒金星了，但早上却还要继续看合同。他又狠狠捶了下按钮，也许意志力足够强大这操蛋玩意儿就会立刻过来。他扭了扭脖子，脚后跟不停敲击着，不过当他再次把手伸向按钮时却被扣住他肩膀的手指拦下了动作。那些手指捏了捏紧绷的肌肉，掌根画圈揉搓着硬结，而当Scott按揉John的肩胛骨时，后者感觉到外套的面料刷过了他的后背。

John犹豫了会儿才让自己靠进身后男人怀里。“你从哪儿学的这个？”

“经典的角色转换，是吧？”

John哼了一声。“你还是没回答我的问题。”

“这么说吧，我精通解剖学。”

“我想是一定的，”John轻笑着说，随后在一记清脆的‘叮’声下回过了神。

“啊，电梯来了，”Scott宣布，悠闲地穿过分开的门。几英尺外等着一对脸色不自在的老夫妇，John示意他们先，不过他们拼命摇头。

“愿你们有个愉快的夜晚，”John走进电梯，尴尬地点下头后说道。他按下顶楼按钮，在电梯发出哔声后将房卡刷过读卡器。门一关上他就问道，“那对夫妇在那里多久了？”

Scott耸肩，嘴角露出一抹微笑。“不久。”

“老天爷。”John捂住脸摇了摇头，但很快就冒出了一阵大笑。“这是我做过的最疯狂的事了。”

“你还入侵过一个国家呢。”

John很激动。“你到底是怎么知道的？”

Scott挥挥手。“没什么。”

“才怪。告诉我。”

Scott抿起嘴唇评估起来。他盯着John脸上每一个细微的表情，最终，尽管神色仍有些不情愿，他还是深吸了口气说道，“你的发型和姿势，以及脸庞和脖子上晒黑的皮肤——我能看到你衣领下的色素变化——都表明你曾在军队待过。但是，你不会开车——”

“嘿——”

“所以你不会是作战人员。你走路时多用右脚使力，不过却在我们等电梯时平均用上了两只脚，这表明瘸腿至少是心因性的，而会有这种症状肯定是经历过创伤，因此，长期出国。至于察觉你是个医生，我得承认多半是瞎猜的，不过从外套、着装风格、以及你所住地方来看，我可以相当确定你是来参加临床医学学术会议的，所以，你肯定是个军医，可能是个外科医生，因为军队不会为了瘸腿和轻微的手震颤就退役一个全科医生。那之后你就再也无法手术了，而即使一位成功的外科医生也负担不起你开到那辆车和这所酒店顶楼，因此你肯定是位管理人士，而不是在职医师。”

“哇哦。”John在电梯门开始敬畏地摇了摇头，Scott则研究着自己的手指，推挤着拇指上的角质层。“这真是太神奇了。”

Scott斜眼看向John。“你这么觉得？”

“当然了，了不起。”他替Scott扶住电梯门。“相当了不起。”

Scott眼皮颤动了好几次，而当最终穿过电梯时，他说道，“人们通常不这么说。”

John跟上，电梯门在他身后迅速关闭。“人们通常怎么说？”

“滚开。”


	5. 让我给你些提示

第五章：让我给你些提示

John跟着Scott走到房门口，而在可笑地等了许久后才想起自己有钥匙。此时Scott突然挤进了他的私人空间，外套仍那般诱人地敞开着，而感觉到Scott对着他耳朵吹气后他的脖子不禁泛起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，沿着脊柱一路延伸。他只是希望自己能知道这份浓烈的欲望有多少只是表演，又有多少是基于一定程度的吸引。

“家，甜蜜的家，”John咕哝着，推开门走了进去，Scott紧随其后。“等我一会儿。”

John听到房门在自己匆匆穿过客厅和餐厅进入卧室时于身后扣上的声音。他的过夜包被放在了床脚，公文包则靠在桌子附近。抖落上衣，John打开公文包抽出藏在里面的一叠现金。Scott仍在客厅晃荡，于是John喊道，“我想现金是你喜欢的付款方式。”

“嗯哼，”Scott哼了声。“介意我在阳台上抽根烟吗？”

John返回了客厅，Scott正把John的外套从肩上拽下来。“我不知道是否——不，没关系。有烟灰缸吗？”

“没有，”Scott边回答边从烟盒里抽出一根烟。“但你不会介意我使使小性子的吧？”

John呼噜了一记类似笑声的声音，脸上扯出一抹歪笑，而含着香烟滤嘴的Scott则走近——不，潜近——John，随即伸出了手。有一瞬John疯狂地认为Scott是想握着他的手把他带去某处，直到Scott指了指夹在他手指间的现金。John递了过去，Scott抛了个媚眼将其塞进内裤前面，然后旋身信步走向阳台。老天，John你绝对有麻烦了，并且还他妈的累得要死。

他倒进沙发，打火机引燃声和一缕烟气飘进了房间。打了个呵欠，John从口袋里掏出手机浏览邮件，在迅速回复完一份需要立刻回信的邮件后他转向了他的短信。所幸只有一条，Harry要他在抵达后告诉她。

‘我到了，你的车还是完整一辆。’John的手指徘徊在发送键上，还有件事得交代。操，那事儿随时都能说。

他把手机扔到桌上，叹息着往后靠去，接着他急促低沉地大笑起来，眼皮上下颤动。此时他的手机响了，而当他的手快要够到时却听到身后传来了一个声音，“你弄清楚想要什么了吗？”

John重新倒回去，转头面对Scott。“你能做些什么？”

“一切，只是我不亲嘴。”

John眨眨眼，糊成一团的脑子在听到‘一切’这个词后彻底当机。

“试试？”Scott问。

John瑟缩了下。“我一点儿都不想。”他打了个呵欠。“这可是有点刺激了，这么说还是轻的。”

“你以前从没做过这事。”Scott把抽完的香烟从阳台栏杆上往外一弹。

“做过什么？和一个男人睡觉？”

Scott摇摇头，跨过门槛进入房间。“带一个男妓回来。”

John轻笑，音调比他所预计的高昂了些。“那奖品是什么呢？”

Scott将一条腿跨上John的腿，然后坐到了咖啡桌上，John隔着长筒袜摩挲起了Scott的膝盖轮廓。袜子质地很好，每一根丝线都柔然顺滑，但触感却和下面的皮肤不同。John叹了口气闭上眼，掌心覆住Scott的膝盖。

“放松点，”他听到对方说，感觉到有双手正扯开他的皮带，听到带扣松动的响声。“我会照顾好一切的。”

John用掌根揉了揉眼睛。而当Scott的手使他腹部泛起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，那缓缓拉下他裤链的手指激起一股直冲他下身的欲望时，John觉得自己就像个情欲旺盛的毛头小子。当前形势——或者可以说是他的胯部——可谓一触即发，John顿时觉得无所适从。

Scott揉弄了下John的蛋蛋，然后将手上移抚摸起了后者的皮肤，接着他扒开了John裤子的门襟。John的呼吸变得沉重飘忽起来，虽然他不知道是因为紧张还是性奋。所幸——或者是可惜——，正当Scott的手指玩弄着John的内裤腰带时一记敲门声打断了他们。

“威士忌来了，”John宣布，猛地跃下沙发匆匆走到门口。不过在开门前他还是重新穿好了裤子并从钱包里抽出了一张钞票。深吸了口气后他打开了门。

“晚上好，先生，”行李员说道。

“晚上好，”John回答，接过托盘后将十美元塞进对方手里。“谢谢。”

他一脚踹上身后的门接着长出了一口气，托着装威士忌的托盘走向Scott后面的餐桌，放下托盘时只微微摇晃了一小下。他盯着瓶子，双手仍紧握托盘边缘。

“我得喝一杯，”他最终宣布道。“你想来一杯吗？”

Scott长腿往外一伸站了起来，喷了口气后才绕过桌子走来。他翻过托盘上的一只玻璃杯，从冰桶里拿了些冰块扔进杯中，然后舔掉了手指上的水。“我可能会稍微喝点儿，但你想给我多少我都会全盘接受。”

无论Scott将这样的话说过多少次，它都能让John心脏停跳，震惊好一会儿才能回神。他撕开酒瓶顶端的铝箔，啵地一声拔出软木塞，淡淡的焦糖味和烟味顿时飘散在了空气中。

“听着，”John边往自己不加冰的杯子和Scott放了冰块的杯子里倒酒边说，“我们可以暂时省去这些暗示吗？就放松下来好好谈一谈？”

Scott耸耸肩，转动着玻璃杯里的威士忌。“虽然是你付钱，但我们有时间表的。”

“好吧，”John点点头猛灌了一口酒，品味着酒精灼烧喉咙的感觉，随后他将玻璃杯放到了桌上，转动杯子看着里面的液体旋转。他不想Scott这么快就离开。“要多少钱你才不会担心时间？”

John没有抬头看向显然在考虑这个提议的Scott。“六百，”最终他说道。

“再加六百还是算上刚才的一共六百？”

“再加六百。”

抿了口威士忌，John终于对上了Scott的眼睛，那双眼宛如水银。“很好，我这就去给你拿。”

John拿着威士忌返回卧室找到他的公文包，抽出对方要求的现金后转身时却发现Scott正站在门口，热切地看着他。

“怎么了？”John边往回走边问。

“你真是个奇怪的家伙，Watson医生。”Scott接过了钱，这次却把它们放进了加快口袋里。

“我想这应该是经常发生的，遇到只想聊天的客人。”

“对我来说不是。”

“噢。”他们看了彼此一会儿，接着Scott转过身扯下了夹克。

“我想要是我得在这儿待上一段时间，那最好还是让自己舒服些。”他把夹克扔到窗边躺椅的椅背上，接着坐下来开始解靴子的鞋带。当扭着脚摆脱靴子时他继续道，“那么你想谈什么？”

John耸耸肩，放下杯子，双手撑在其中一把椅子的椅背上。“事实上，要是没什么事的话，我还有些工作要做。”

Scott停下了脱另一只靴子的动作。“如果我们不是要打炮，也不是要谈心，那我们来这儿做什么？”

“我不知道。”John揉了把脸。

Scott喷了口气拽过夹克，从那宛如无底洞般的口袋里抽出一张叠起来的纸，接着将其丢给John，“喏。”

John捡起来打开。

“我很干净，并且我也很小心。就像你看到的，那测试只过了两周。我每个月都会去查一次。”

John的鼻子溢出一阵轻呼。“谢了，”他说着将纸扔了回去。“但那并非我所担忧的，我想我只是喜欢你的陪伴。”

Scott翻了个白眼，把纸塞回去继续脱靴子。“我的工作才是撒谎说我有多喜欢你，而不是反过来。”

John大笑，低头看向自己的手。“我没在撒谎。”

“噢。”Scott把鞋子放到一边等待着。

许久之后John才道，“嗯，我得去卧室的咖啡桌旁工作了，要是你愿意欢迎你一起来，那儿有电视，我还看到了几本书。小冰箱里的东西想要就随便拿，要喝更多的威士忌也行，要点播付费节目也可以，就只是请不要点色情片。”John点点头，然后扫了眼房间。“好，我觉得就这些了。”

“洗澡呢？”

“当然可以，网站上说那里有免费的浴袍。”

“美妙。”他假笑了下。

John感到了一股想在返回卧室前轻啄下Scott嘴唇的莫名渴望，但他还是将这种感觉甩掉了。他溢出了一声低喘的笑声，接着转身离开。边走他边松开袖口，卷起袖子并解开衬衫上的第二颗纽扣，接着他蹬掉了鞋子，刷掉一天的污垢后将它们放进了衣柜底部。最后他扯掉皮带，卷起来放进抽屉里。关上抽屉拿起公文包的时候他听到客厅里的Scott转了会儿后走向了厨房，然后是开关橱柜和抽屉的声音。

鉴于传统惯例，John想着自己是否该担心Scott正打算偷啥东西，不过随即他就耸了耸肩。所有他担忧被偷的东西都在房间里他身旁，于是他打开了公文包搭扣任由厚厚一叠合同砰地一声落在桌上。该工作了。

在标注合同的几分钟里John瞄到Scott奔走在卧室里的休息区、水壶，和一把小零食之间。他把它们都扔到床上，抓起遥控一脚勾住床架蹦上了床，接着在床垫上悠然前进起来。真是令人印象深刻的举动，倒不是说John有在看，好吧，他可能有瞥了一眼。

然后John听到过一连串的吱嘎声，回头一看发现Scott正双腿大开地坐在床中央，右肘搁在右膝上等着电视亮起来。John很骄傲自己没有因为铝箔包的脆响以及偶尔朝电视的一记大声的‘错了！’叫喊而分心。不过，在经过一段长时间的沉默后John还是抬起了头，接着就听见了撕铝箔的声音，Scott的两根手指正伸进一个长条形的小包装袋里，将里面的东西夹了出来。而在将那玩意儿塞进嘴里时，他转向John对后者晃了晃那个包装袋。

“要吃点芥末豆子吗？”

John摇摇头继续回去工作。

下一次John停下的时候，他并不知道已经过去了多少时间，只是隐约地意识到Scott还在那里。床垫的吱嘎声逐渐朦胧，但并没完全消失，John仍能感觉到Scott的存在感刺激着他的神经，即使他的注意力都集中在合同上。不过，他的专注最终还是被打破了，眼前的文字变得模糊还打起了转，他扔下笔倒进椅子，拇指和食指揉搓着额角和太阳穴，直到觉得能再次睁开眼专注于合同。

用手掌撑住下巴后他的目光转向了Scott。Scott正在看电视——或者说，是对它翻白眼——而坐的位置基本就没挪动过。对此John冒出来的第一个念头是‘会生褥疮’，这念头只是强调了他现在是有多么的累。当然要是在英国，他这时候该是在吃早餐了。一阵笑声在他胸口涌动着然后溢出了他的鼻子，Scott的目光顿时落到了他身上，John迎上那道目光，而即使眼皮沉重，一股兴奋感仍在他皮肤下炸裂开。

Scott缓缓移动身下的腿从床垫上站起来，像一个淘气的芭蕾舞演员般轻手轻脚地走到床铺边缘，然后极其优雅地跳到地板上。他的双脚因为地毯没有发出声音，或者也许是耳边激涌的血液让John无法听到。Scott就着目光相接的姿势慢慢潜近直到站在了咖啡桌对面，John只能坐在那里看，疲惫和兴奋朝两个方向拉扯着他，他觉得要是自己动了，可能就会分崩离析。

Scott松开前面的吊袜带，然后转身让John松开后面的那根。而当Scott将脚搁上躺椅并弯腰扯下他的袜子时，他的屁股从七分裤里露了出来。他用同样的方式脱掉了另一只袜子，露出了一小片熟悉的肉体，而唯一表明John身体很享受的迹象是那些急促颤抖的呼吸，以及一个迅速增长的勃起。

但Scott没有泄气，他转向John解开七分裤的纽扣，髋部往前一顶。他的舌头舔过嘴唇，手指同时拉下裤链，John终于溢出了一个短暂的呜咽声。Scott假笑了下扬起眉毛，接着叹息着将手指贴上小腹分开拉链，这真是一幅情色的画面。Scott不得不扭动着来脱掉七分裤，而当John看到黑色短裤，Scott的老二轮廓淫荡地凸在丝绸上，以及那头部随着轻微的扭摆随时都可能探出腰带的景象时，他的嘴巴张大了。

“喜欢你看到的吗？”Scott问，低垂眼眸看向John，John只能不断呜咽，发软的膝盖让椅子里的他更往下滑去。

此时Scott越过咖啡桌落到了John双腿之间，而当对方跪倒在他面前时，John看着自己的老二搏动不已，像是在诉说整个身体的渴求。一阵难耐的欲望贯穿过John周身，他唯一想做的就是把Scott扯起来与其紧紧相贴，感受对方呼之欲出的老二抵着自己，感受炙热皮肤的深切相拥。但他又有一种抽离自身的感觉，每一部分都期待得战栗但却只能看着而做不了任何事。

Scott轻蹭着John裤链底部，最终John闭上眼睛向身体的渴望投降了，只能含糊不清地咕哝着回答Scott的那句“你想要我怎么做？”

炽热的气息拂过John下身，接着他感觉到Scott的手沿着裤链上移直到手指缠住裤子纽扣。纽扣解开后John叹息了一声，将一只手搁上了Scott的肩膀。

Scott拉下John的裤链后打开门襟，隔着内裤用嘴唇裹住John老二顶部。Scott那轮番交替的炙热和冰冷吐息让John呜咽且扭动不已，Scott随即问道，“是这样吗？”

John呻吟着点头，摆动的双脚试图找到个安放之处，汹涌激烈的欲望让他的大脑一片混沌。Scott隔着内裤含弄着John的老二，而John毫不怀疑他会爽得就这样射出来。

“求你，”他听到自己无声的话语，接着终于感觉到手指勾住了内裤腰带，把它拽下了髋部。

John的老二和蛋蛋露出来后Scott就停止了拽动，任由面料卡在John屁股下，不过当Scott将安全套套上他的阴茎后他就无法再去关心这份不适感或者屁股上正缓慢形成的红印了。修长的手指随即摆弄起了他的蛋蛋；用指尖轻轻爱抚，用掌根将它们压向John的身体，不时拽弄一下。

“操，”John嘶嘶道，不过接着就在感觉到嘴唇裹住他的龟头后转为了一记漫长的呻吟。一根舌头按压着他的系带，转着圈地上下舔弄。

Scott挑逗着John，边只用舌尖爱抚John的老二头部边用手指掠过蛋蛋上的软毛，将一根手指滑落到对方的会阴上。

“Sh——”John刚开口就被Scott的手在下方滑动并揉捏其蛋蛋的动作打断了。

他的双腿紧紧夹着Scott的身体，被Scott含弄他老二的感觉刺激得贴着身下的棉质物不停扭动。噢，老天，他的舌头，他的舌头又热又滑，放荡地转圈舔着John老二侧面，味蕾抵着挤压和滑动的龟头。John都能极其细致地感觉到从硬到软的转变。

“老天，这真是太不可思议了。”John臀部下压克制住往前冲顶的渴望，虽然他无法完全阻止。他们摇晃扭动着，不久John就被Scott挑逗得低声呼噜起来，而含着他的对方则呻吟不止，使得John的身体窜过一阵阵战栗。

“Scott，”他喘息着道，手指绕上Scott那头因为发剂而僵硬的卷发。他希望自己能够张大双腿，赤裸地躺着向Scott那天赋异禀的嘴和手指献上自己。“你真是惊人。太他妈棒了。”

Scott的手指画起了圈，逗弄着髋骨然后压入里侧的凹陷中。John的老二在Scott的手指抚过肚脐下方的阴毛时贴着后者那持续施压的舌头抽动起来。老天，这是他经历过的最棒的口活，真不知道去除一切障碍之后会是什么样子，而即使明白那永远不会发生，他也仍旧渴望能感受Scott的嘴唇和舌头探索遍他身体的每一个地方。他想象那些手指抚弄他的阴毛，那张嘴裹住他的蛋蛋；想象那根舌头轻击他的系带，在老二每一处静脉和隆起上蜿蜒；想象牙齿落在他脖子上，轻蹭他的脉搏点。

John隐约察觉手下的头发变软了，他都没注意到自己一直拽着它，只希望自己没有太粗鲁。“对不起，”他喘息着收回了手。

随着一记淫靡声响Scott吐出了John的老二。“没关系，”他说，嘴唇贴着John的老二吐出每一个词，“那感觉……很棒。”

“好吧。”John把手指伸进Scott的头发里，转动着后方的卷发，将四处散落的别到对方耳后。“天呐，你真漂亮，”他听到自己叹息出声。在现实中，这个美丽、聪明、神秘的生物永远不会对John感兴趣，他现在为什么要做这些？他完全不需要。

John感觉到一股炙热的气息喷在他老二底部，并且敢发誓说还听到从那处边上传来了一记低沉的咕噜声。他低声哼哼着，体内的压力悉数消散，高潮的紧绷感逐渐在下身聚集，身体的其余部分则全都瘫软下来，而除了下身的感受外他什么都意识不到。要是有人问他他在哪儿，他绝对说不出来。

然而当John感觉到Scott的咽后壁时世界又猛地回转，Scott安静地含入，然后再次上下滑动。他激烈又迅速地含弄John的老二，势不可挡的感受使得John的大腿情不自禁地撑起来抵上了 Scott的腋下，背部也向前弓起。一直都缓慢积聚的高潮熊熊燃起，他的双球收紧，濒临爆发。他快要——

但Scott突然停止了动作，虽然嘴唇仍然裹着John的冠部下方，舌头沿着系带缓缓舔弄。他用拇指和食指握住John的睾丸然后不疾不徐地拉拽它们，这番冲击让John终于睁开了眼，接着就看到了Scott眼中的邪恶光芒。

John只能往后倒回椅子里。“你个混蛋。”

被Scott压抑了高潮的John无法克制住溢出喉咙的哀鸣，他整个身体都在扭动，皮革摩擦屁股以及大腿贴着Scott身体挤压滑动的感受异常鲜明但却又因为直冲下身的渴望而消失。他渴求着释放，无论是字面意义上还是象征意义上的。要是Scott不让他马上射出来，他不知道会做出什么。

终于，Scott放开了John的蛋蛋将后者全部含了进去，John顿时射了，整个身体蜷缩痉挛，肺中无可抑制地传出一声漫长颤抖的呻吟。他紧扣住Scott的二头肌，深信要是不抓住点什么自己绝对会从在椅子里摔落到地板上。Scott把John深深含入嘴中，手指扣紧对方的屁股直到最后一波喷发完毕。

John瘫软下来。“天呐，天呐，”他重复着，瘫在坐垫里脑袋不住左右摇晃。上涌的睡意让他彻底失去了对周围环境的判断，即使在Scott拿掉安全套并替他穿回裤子的时候。

直到Scott轻笑出声。“你知道你还在说话吗？”

John摇摇头，然后伸出了胳膊。“来这儿。”

Scott拍了拍他的膝盖。“睡觉吧。”


	6. 介意我走之前用下你的浴缸吗？

第六章：介意我走之前用下你的浴缸吗？

John是被强烈的阳光弄醒的。说真的，那穿过阳台阴影径直斜射进他左眼的光线真是太讨厌了。他是对它做过什么恶事啊？

John抱怨了声抬手挡住阳光，接着摇摇晃晃地站了起来。现在几点了？他拍着口袋找手机，噢，是了，在客厅的咖啡桌上。当John边揉搓着朦胧的睡眼边蹒跚着走进房间后，他的目光落到了微微减少了的威士忌上面。

他顿了顿，随即从鼻子里喷出一口气。耶稣基督，他真的那样做了。而虽然他拖着步子走进客厅时就在听着，但却没听到任何显示Scott仍然还在的动静，他肯定是趁他睡觉时走了。神色一凛，John急忙伸手到后袋里寻找他的钱包，还在那儿，里面的东西都没动过；接着他又冲去检查起了公文包。钱也都在，不过他应该在一到这里的时候就将它放进房内的保险箱里的，但那晚确实没心思做决定。

唉，即使那八百块——不等等，八百五十块——花得不理智，至少他可以安慰自己没请来个会偷他东西的小偷。根据指南设定了保险箱密码后John重新返回了客厅，从桌上拿起手机激活了它。最顶部有条来自Harry的短信通知：你做了什么？

操蛋，她怎么知道的？John疯狂地翻找历史来电，邮件，以及短信，接着他就只想给自己一拳。她只是在说那辆该死的车。John摇了摇头，既是因为恼怒自己也是为了驱逐睡意，接着他边走向厨房边拉到Harry的名字按了下去。

正当他准备留语音时她却接了起来。“喂？”

“早上好，Harry，你听起来一如既往地愉快。”他打开橱柜，他妈的咖啡在哪儿？

“我刚按下闹铃的睡眠状态。”

“好吧，我会让你继续睡的，我只是——”John猛地住了嘴，因为他看到了Scott，对方正带着一身晶莹水珠和鸡皮疙瘩走进厨房。他抓起一个玻璃杯后从水龙头下接满水，正转身要走之际却又停下来打开了一只抽屉装满了多种手动Keurig胶囊的抽屉。

“John？”某人的声音在John的脚不由自主地跟着Scott时响了起来。彼时John正跨过门槛进入卧室，看着Scott关上浴室门直到一抹润泽的光亮从门下透出。“John回神了嘿。”

“噢！对不起，Harry。”他瘫进事先空出来的椅子里。“我们可以重新安排我们有关合同的会议吗？想先吃个午饭。”

“吃午饭？你不是认真的吧。我必须在明早之前将那些搞定，John。”

John用掌根揉了揉太阳穴后摇了摇头，接着边翻着页边继续道，“我知道，但我在睡过去之前已经看了一半了……”

等等，他昨晚没看那么多啊。John挪到椅子边，捻起文件一角迅速翻动，直至翻到接近最后的那页。哇哦，他站起了身。“事实上，Harry，别管了。八点就行。”

“好的，多谢这通无意义的来电。”

John大步迈向浴室。“不客气，到时见。”

John把手放到了门上，拿着手机的那只手正要放下却又因为一声轻微的“等等！”叫喊而不得不再次举起。

门打开了，带着玫瑰油清香的温暖潮湿空气飘了出来，尽管John很确定自己并没推开它。好吧，只能进去了，他已经被发现了不是吗。“怎么了，Harry？”

Scott的目光猛地瞥向John，后者挥了挥手严肃地笑了笑。“你的助理告诉我说你安排了一场和Dimmock医生的晚餐会。”

“是的，没错。”John靠上了浴室里的流理台，明目张胆地看着正仰躺着在巨大圆形浴缸的Scott。

“我想你应该取消。”

“是啊，那还真会发生呢，”John嘲弄道。

“他们不会喜欢硬性销售的。”

浴缸里的Scott翻了个身，手肘撑在缸沿上交叠起双手，下巴搁上指节然后朝John一笑。

“我知道。”John感觉到嘴角扯出一抹微笑。

“好吧，如果Mary不在，他们会怎么想这事？肯定不会认为是场社交拜访。”

John吮吸着下唇。Harry确实说到了重点。

“听着，Clara在城里有个朋友，那人可以帮你安排个人。”

虽然John和老Dimmock医生聊过，但他们实际上没见过面，而如果John要和三个陌生人一起吃饭，尤其其中一个（从他听来的消息该是年轻的Dimmock）还特别讨厌他的时候，他真心无法做出最好的表现。要是他必须得带一个伴，他需要知道那人会站在他这边。

有了。

“没有必要，”John最终回答说。

“那么，你打算取消喽？”

“我稍后回电给你。”

“等等，John，那什么——”John摁下了结束按钮。

John把手机安全地放到一边，掌根撑着流理台。“我以为你已经走了。”

“从而错过这个浴缸？没门儿。”

在Scott转回去把头搁上缸沿的时候John轻笑一声将手插进了口袋里。Scott用指尖抵住下巴。

“我看到了笔记，”John道。

“哦？”

“是的，我还没全部读完，但写得很棒。”

“是啊。”

John笑了，这男人对赞美的表现真是令人费解。“嗯，谢谢，你真的帮了我大忙。”

“我知道。”

John离开浴室流理台迎上Scott的目光。“你觉得再做一次怎样？”

Scott就着双手仍搭在下巴上的姿势扬起眉毛。“让我看更多合同？”

“这次不是，不。我更想提一个生意上的建议。”

“说说看。”

John舌头刷过下唇然后喷出了一口气。“我要在城里待到周日早上，那之前我想让你陪着我。”

Scott的眼睛只睁大了一瞬后就又恢复了淡然的神色。“为什么？”

“这周我有很多社交活动；这么说吧，有个伴会让生意进展顺利些。”

Scott嘴角一抽，接着从浴缸了坐了起来。“John，我们都知道那不是理由。找个女人陪你一起去不是更容易吗？你可以随便挑一个。事实上，昨晚的接待员就觉得你很有魅力。”

John嗤了一声。“她是觉得你很有魅力，而我宁愿要个专业的。我需要一个随时都有空陪我并且我了解的人，至少在下周时能够陪伴我，并且不在乎我是否是个根本不关心他们的工作狂。”

“你还真是非常自负啊，医生。”

“嗯哼，当老是被人这么说后想忘也忘不了了。”John清了清喉咙。“那么，你有空吗？”

“多少钱？”

“出个价。”

Scott眯起了眼睛，手指回到了下巴下面。“一万块。”

John狂笑。“你说笑呢。”

“没有。”

“八百块一天，六天该是四百八十块。”

“是的，但你想要一天二十四小时的陪伴，不是吗？”

John点点头，考虑起来。“七千。”

“八千。”

“成交。”

“很好，”Scott边回答边起身站在了浴缸中央。“你准备好钱后我们就可以讨论下细节了。”

当Scott像昨晚上床睡觉那般迈出浴缸时，John从挂架上扯下一条毛巾递了出去，Scott假笑着接过。

把毛巾裹在腰间，他问道，“为啥这么害羞啊，医生？”他把湿润的身体压到John身上。“昨晚你似乎很喜欢看我的身体。”

说完他转过身悠然地走了出去，让John第一次瞥到了他肩胛骨间的一个精致的骷髅纹身。John拽了拽紧贴着胸口的潮湿棉质物，‘这绝对会是有趣的一周’，他非常肯定。老天，他得洗个澡，一个冷水澡。


	7. 罗迪欧大道，宝贝

Sherlock把卧室躺椅里的长筒袜拨到一边后倒进去检查起了手机里的消息通知。没什么重要的，他对其中两条简单回复了个‘不’。Billy打了好几次电话，也发了好多条短信。翻了个白眼，他拨了电话。

听到接通的那刻Sherlock就说道，“我还活着，我很好，这周末我要搬出去——”

“什么？”

“——我会给你留些月底付房租的钱。”

“等等，”Billy喃喃着，“你在说什么？”

“我给你地址，你能记一下吗？”

“啥？不，我还没弄明白呢。发生了什么？”

“说真的，Billy，你该想到这点的。你真以为偷了我的钱并危及到我的住处是没后果的？”

Billy抽噎起来。老天爷。“我会还你的。”

“不用了。”Sherlock等着回应但却只听到更多的抽泣声。“你能记地址了吗？”

再次静默了片刻后Billy咕哝道，“好吧。”

“很好，威尔夏大道的六零酒店。你知道这地方吗？”

“知道。”

“钱会放在前台。”Sherlock等着。“Billy，你还在吗？你明白我说的了没？”

“是的，”他咬牙道。“老天，Scott，我他妈恨透了你。你懂？”

“是啊是啊，不光你一个。我相信他们在每周三的六点三十碰面，可能在‘小辣椒’或其他可笑的地方。”

Sherlock结束通话，将手机扔到旁边的地板上，而当他伸懒腰时John打开了卧室门。后者只裹了条毛巾，在看到Sherlock后脸上和后颈那晕红的皮肤变得更红了。真可爱。

John移开目光走向床头柜上的电话，拨完号后他坐到了床上，一边臀瓣微微露了出来。Sherlock轻笑着溜下躺椅。

“你好，是的，”John对接线员说道，Sherlock跪上了床。“我是顶楼的John Watson，我的行李到了吗？”

John朝另一端的回应点了点头，Sherlock趴在John身后，脸离John的屁股只有一英尺。

“谢谢，你能派个人——”Sherlock用拇指扒开John的臀部上方，John猛地抽了口气。“——把它送上来吗，拜托了。”

毛巾滑了下来，John竭力拽起它并将听筒放回原位。“你为什么要那样做？”

Sherlock支起腿跪坐起来，然后耸了耸肩。“无聊。”

John试图坚定地露出一个严厉的表情，但他的笑声却毁掉了这番努力。不过当Sherlock朝他挪动，让毛巾顺势落下后John的笑容消失了。Sherlock坐到床沿，双腿大大分开，脑袋凑到John眼前，而虽然他能看到John瞳孔扩张，血液上涌，呼吸加快，但对方却只是伸手抓住了他太阳穴旁的一缕头发，使得他惊讶不已。

John用手指绕了几圈后放开了它。“你的头发没那些发胶后看起来好多了。”

Sherlock吞咽了下，身体在这份非关情欲的注视下一阵战栗。他抓住John的毛巾。“你知道什么东西会让我的头发看起来更好吗？”

John用自己的手覆上Sherlock的手，将毛巾固定在原位。“也许下次吧。我得赶紧走了。”

John再次拍了拍Sherlock的手后去拿自己的过夜包，刚扯出条灰色的拳击短裤就听到门上响起一阵礼貌的敲门声。“行李送来了，”John说着扒拉了下裤腰。

在John能够移动之前Sherlock就一把扯下了他的毛巾裹上了自己的腰。“我去开。”

他大步迈过John走过去，替门外的行李员打开了门。她肩上扛着个衣物袋，身后拖着另一只包，正大口喘着气，不过回神之后就猛地闭上了嘴。“Watson医生？”

“不是，”Sherlock回答，给她撑着门。“请进。”

她害羞地低头进入。“我该把——”

“Scott，”John边走进房间边喊，同时把背心套过头顶。“是那——噢，你好。”他朝行李员挥挥手。

“早上好，先生，您想把行李放在哪里？”

“给我吧。”John伸出手。“我来，谢谢你。稍等片刻我给你拿小费。”

“噢，不用了，”她边回答边退出房间。“你可以稍后到前台找我，如果还需要什么请打电话。”

说完她就走了出去。Sherlock关上门踱回卧室，John正在拉开他的衣物袋。

“那可真怪啊，”他说。

“算不上。她很尴尬，因为她本想和我闲聊，但你却走了出来。”

John轻笑一声。“那并不令人意外。”他顿了顿，然后抽出了一件西装上衣。“你干女人吗？抱歉。问得太粗鲁了？”

“是的，问得太粗鲁了。”

John停住动作，然后点点头，继续抽出裤子。他把裤子和上衣举到灯光下，确定它们是同一种颜色后将它们扔到了床上。他拎起手提箱甩到它们旁边，打开它然后来回打量着西装和手提箱。

Sherlock的嘴角抽了抽。“你的助理替你打包的。”

“只有西装，”John喷了口气，翻找着衬衫。“她在我离开之前又收拾了新的衬衫和领带，但我不知道她是要哪件配哪件。”

Sherlock爬上床，挑出一件衬衫和一条领带，然后将它们放在了西装上衣上面。

John盯着他挑选的衣物，一抹笑容在抓起裤子时浮现了出来。“谢谢。”他静静地穿上，直到对着镜子纠结地摆弄他的领带。“我讨厌西装。”

“你拥有一家公司，难道没设立着装标准？”

“你是怎么——”John在脸庞边挥挥手。“算了。相信我，我在家时穿的是卡其裤和普通衬衫，不过在这儿，你就必须穿得像模像样。噢，那倒是提醒我了。”

John拽着最后一点面料穿过领带结。前面有点太长了，但Sherlock决定不指出这点。随即John边走边抓过鞋子，同时从浴室流理台上拿过钱包。他抽出一张信用卡递给Sherlock。“我今晚有个商务晚餐，而我希望你能和我一起去。那不是很正式的，我会穿牛仔裤和休闲西装，就让售货员替你选一些时尚休闲的衣服就行。”

Sherlock接过信用卡，将它夹在指间翻转着。“我懂时尚休闲。”

John低头看了眼自己的领带，将其抚平后轻笑了下，“噢，好吧。我们还会有一些更正式的活动，所以我确信礼宾部会替你找到一个能迅速工作的裁缝的。到时候我再短信你行程表。”他调整了下裤脚后站了起来。“我想就这些了，我走之前你还有什么需要的吗？”

“没了，”Sherlock在John把合同塞进公文包然后将其甩到肩膀上时说道。

“很好。”John走向门，Sherlock跟在后面。“想要什么就叫客房服务。我需要你为六点的晚餐做好准备，而要是我没先来找你，那就到大堂外的酒吧找我。”

John握住门把打开门，但接着却停下了动作。“你想要我回来吃午餐吗？”

“不。”

John点头。“好吧，六点时见。”他开始关门，但却又停下了动作。“谢谢。”

而当听到电梯铃响，Sherlock一把抓过门外的报纸抽出了分类广告版。

******

没穿袜子只穿上昨晚的衣服后Sherlock去开房间门，想要迈出去时翻了个白眼。愚蠢，John没给他留钥匙。他摆弄着门把手，检查门锁上的制作商和生产商信息，他撬过比这更难的。唯一的挑战是电梯，不过他只需要找到一个电梯井或服务电梯。足够简单。

所以，在将现金藏进夹克内衬，信封和香烟放进夹克口袋，John的卡则塞进裤子后袋之后，Sherlock下楼来到大堂。

“早上好，”他对娇小的行李工说道，对方正替去抽烟的接待员值班，并且显然相当紧张。

“噢，”她惊呼了声。“你也好。住得愉快吗？”

“非常好。”他把信封滑过去。“一位William Wiggins先生会来把这个拿走。”

她咬着下唇将信封结果放进一个托盘里。“好的，先生，我会告知接待员的。”

Sherlock假笑一下，神秘兮兮地趴上柜台，行李员瞥了眼四周然后也倾身靠近。“别担心，他不是替我拉皮条的。”

“我——先生，我不是——我不是说——”

“你没说，但你却是这么想的。”

“对不起，先生。”

Sherlock耸肩，瞥了眼从后面办公室走出来的银发男人。“没什么。”

Sherlock离开了，几分钟后他就在罗迪欧大道上闲逛起来，无视其他购物者的视线浏览着橱窗。他又不是走在路阶上的人之中穿得最奇怪的那个；再说，要是他会在乎别人的目光，那他就选错了工作了。

唯一的问题是该如何找到正确的平衡，毕竟John要带一个年纪是他一半的男人去参加商务会议，话说他还真是有胆。所以，要是Sherlock穿得太保守就不合适了，会显得他过于谨慎；不过公然表现性感也不行。所以当Sherlock发现橱窗里一套搭配军团条纹领带的炫目修身西装时，他知道自己找到了一个好的选择。

一推开门他就对接待台后导购员传来的冷笑声暗自轻笑了下。他让自己的脚步重重敲击在抛光砖上，靴子伴随每一步发出嘎吱声。这店员绝对也有他自己的小秘密，他的手表，坐立不安的姿态，以及嘴角的疤痕都可以证明。

“我能帮你什么吗？”

“我倒是能帮你，”Sherlock纠正，走向另一个架子。

店员清了清喉咙。“你是在找什么特别的东西？”

“衣服。”

店员徘徊在附近，在Sherlock查看完那些衣服后整理好挂架。“你确定你来对了店？”

“怎么了？”Sherlock轻蔑地瞥了眼问道。“亲亲老爹不给你买伐昔洛韦了？”

店员不知所措起来。“你说什么？”

“你听到了。”

“好吧，出去，立刻。”

Sherlock紧紧抿着唇，咬了下后才放开。“反正这儿也没我要的。”

Sherlock狠狠踩着脚步返回酒店。老天，这种生活就是他极力想摆脱的，为啥居然还会去考虑它？他点燃一支烟，吸着直到灰烬烧到了自己的手指。他吐出最后一口烟，扔掉烟屁股盯着酒店入口。他可以乘公车返回他住的地方，那儿不必烦心穿正确的衣服，或者对正确的人说正确的话；不会被迫对一群陌生人假装年幼单纯。不过，他会被迫和一个毫不在乎偷他钱买毒品的室友共处一室。

喷了口气，Sherlock猛地冲过大门，脚步踩过大堂然后捶下电梯按钮。等电梯的时候他看到银发男人正在接近他。操。

“抱歉，先生，我能和你说几句吗？”

Sherlock的眼睛一瞬不瞬地径直盯着电梯门。“不行。”

男人的手坚定地落在Sherlock前臂上，虽然没扣住但用意已经很明显了。“我相信要是你和我来对我们都有好处。就一会儿。”

Sherlock盯着那只手看了一会儿：无名指上明显的印痕，最近刚离婚；那双眼睛充满忧虑，疲惫，但没有威胁。“好吧，带路。”

“谢谢。”男人领着Sherlock走进柜台后接着进入后方的办公室。“请坐。”

Sherlock坐下，男人则倚在了办公桌边上。

“我得说，我发现我们处在一个微妙的情况。”

“是吗？”

男人点头。“Hooper小姐告诉我说你已经住到了Watson医生顶层的房间里。”

“是啊，怎么？”

“酒店政策规定某些……活动不能发生。不过，由于Watson医生一直是我们纽约酒店的优秀客户，所以我愿意给他，还有你，一定的信任。”

“你太容易相信人了。”Sherlock朝男人的左手点点头。“有时候对你没好处。”

“嗯，是啊。”男人低下头，拇指揉搓着苍白的印痕。“你是想说服我不要这样？”

“当然不是。经历过背叛还能有这种信任很难得。”

男人惊呆了。“你怎么可能——”

“你刚是说‘一定的信任’？”

“是的。所以，与其做出——”他示意了下Sherlock的装束，“——请原谅我这么说，显而易见的结论，我不如就假设你是Watson医生的家人吧？”

“当然可以。”

“那么你决定你是他的——”

“侄子。”

“很好。我希望你享受其余的住宿时光。”

Sherlock准备起身。“我现在能走了吗？”

“稍等，我想先讨论下适当的衣服。”

Sherlock扬起眉毛。“你还真会做事。”

“这是我的工作。”他耸肩。“你还有其他能穿的吗？”

“没了，取得合适服装比我想象得更难。”

“我明白了。”他绕到办公桌后面抓起一支笔。“去这个地址的阿玛尼店，然后找这个人。告诉他是Greg Lestrade让你来的。他会帮你搞到你想要的。”

Greg从便签上私下了一张写了字的纸递给Sherlock。“谢谢。”

“不客气。噢，我该怎么称呼你呢？”

Sherlock起身盯着手里的纸。“Sh——Scott。”

Greg伸出手，Sherlock握住。“很高兴见到你，Scott，多谢你的合作。”

“不客气。”


	8. 他并不真是我叔叔

John五点半的时候走进酒店房间，如释重负地将公文包放在门边并扯开领子上的领带。他准备摆脱这些大牌皮革噩梦穿些一个人真正会穿的东西。他相当希望Scott在房里，离开之前和他稍微讨论下安排比较好，不过也许在没有干扰的情况下梳洗和换衣会更好一些。

虽然，当把西装挂进衣柜里时他不得不承认Scott的存在或缺席都无法减弱对方的影响力这个事实。Scott分开双腿赤裸地坐在床沿的景象已经困扰了他一整天了，无论多么想平复却都忍不住去想用手指纠缠着那头卷发并俯身一吻的画面。让毛巾落下爬上Scott的身体，让他的身体覆上Scott的，亲吻后者的嘴巴、下巴和脖子，感觉Scott勃发的欲望贴着他的髋部。每回顾一次Scott那精彩的笔记，每调整一次领带，那些压抑的幻想就会涌回来，直到满脑子都是Scott。

John摇摇头回到现实，解开裤子褪到脚踝处。这太荒谬了，这就是一个商业交易，没有更多了，他只是需要某个没有其他图谋的，或者至少没有未知的其他图谋的人在不带伴就会很难熬的社交场合里支持他。他不在乎那些冲钱而来的人，只会觉得挺老套而已。

进入浴室后他往脸上泼了些冷水，用手掌摩挲着胡茬。就让它去吧，他决定，今晚本该是个社交聚会，即使桌边的每个人都知道这不是真的。这么说来，他的工作和Scott的倒是相似，都假装对人亲切友好来得到他们想要的。

John穿上他挑选出来的衣服——牛仔裤、格子衬衫、毛背心，棕色休闲西装——最终镜子里的那个人开起来向他自己了。他笑了笑把钱包放进后袋里，出去的时候忍不住对覆盖着红墨水咖啡渍摊得乱七八糟的报纸、空了半包的昂贵零食，以及到处散落的牛角包碎屑轻笑起来。

他走出电梯，带着宛如第一次带人回来那时的紧张感进入大堂。然而，当他走进大堂外的酒吧时却哪儿都找不到Scott。他检查了主等候区和旁边较小的休息区，不过仍没发现他的踪迹。John查看了下手表，六点十分，好吧，不是那么操蛋的美好。John收紧拳头，最后一次扫视过那个区域后终于将目光落到了前台上。

Scott确实说过晚班接待员喜欢他。他收缩拳头压抑着紧绷感准备发挥出他最棒的英国人魅力。不过刚冲出去就被一个头发灰白，年长他几岁的英俊男人拦住了。“晚上好，Watson医生是吗？”

John盯着他。“是我。”

“很高兴终于见到您了，先生。我是Greg Lestrade，酒店经理。”

“噢。”John握了握他的手。“你好。”

“我有一条您侄子的留言。”

“我侄子。”

“是的，先生。”Greg调整了下袖口。“和您在一起的那位年轻人。”

“是的，当然了。”John明智地点头。

“他在Caulfield's等您。”

“非常感谢。”

“不客气。还有Watson医生，如果可以的话，请您登记下您的客人以便我们给他一把钥匙，他今天被锁在您的房间外了。”

啊，操。“好的，谢谢。”John拽了拽西装下摆然后向旁边迈出一步。“我这就过去。”

“祝您有个愉快的夜晚，先生。您那儿的可有个惊艳的年轻人。”

“惊艳。”John瞥了眼Greg后才离开。

绕过一根圆柱后John进入了酒吧区，而在转过中心岛一角步入正喝着餐前酒的酒客们的喧闹声中后，他看到了包厢内的Scott，后者将一只脚搁在膝盖上，边扫视人群边心烦意乱地将一只空糖包撕成碎片。他看起来性感无比，并且比任何有权穿牛仔裤和衬衫的人都要优雅。

当Scott起身套上黑色运动外套之时衬衫在他胸前拉紧，让人几乎都能看得到肌肉在棉布下的移动，对此John可以毫不羞耻地说需要一个团队才能将他的下巴从地上捡起来。Scott假笑着扣上了外套。

“我突然觉得自己穿得太朴素了，”John沙哑地道。

“别犯傻，”Scott回答，拉直了John的衣领。“这就是你，不必改变。”

“我很抱歉你被关在了门外。”

Scott耸耸肩，拨去John肩上一根头发后拉好了对方的西装。“不去适应的话我就啥也不是。我们走吧？”

“好的，我们走。”John不假思索地伸出手去握，而正当他要为此暗骂自己时Scott却将手覆上了他的手，然后对着出口点了点头。

******

“你好，我们用John Watson的名字预定了四人位。”

“是的，先生，”接待说着查看了下她面前的预定表。“请跟我来，您们其余的客人已经到了。”

John跟着接待来到靠着后墙的一间包厢。包厢上方的镜子映照出摇曳的火光，他们要见的男人们正在聊天。John安静地点了两杯酒后才宣布了自己的到来。

“晚上好，先生们，抱歉我们迟到了。”他把手伸向两位男士中年长的那位。“很高兴终于能见到你了，Dimmock医生。”

“Watson医生，这是我的儿子，Peter。”

John握了握他的手。“很高兴见到你，Peter，这是我朋友，Scott。Scott，这两位是Peter和Athelney Dimmock。”

Scott和两人握了握手。“幸会。”

“噢，”Peter插话道，“你俩都是英国人吗？”

“是的，”他们边回答边坐进包厢，Scott坐在了Peter身旁，而John则坐在了最外边，对面是Athelney。

“你们是一起来这儿的吗？”

John张嘴想要回应，虽然他不知道会说出什么来。但Scott敏捷地回答说，“不，我就住在洛杉矶。”

服务员拿着Scott和John的酒以及一盘搭配山羊奶酪和橄榄的吐司来到了桌旁。“我希望你们不介意，”Peter说道。“我们事先点了开胃菜。”

“当然不，”John回答，将餐巾铺到膝盖上，而当他正要开口示意Scott跟着他做时却发现那小子已经搞定了，并且正在将吐司盛到一只小盘子里递给Athelney。

“那么，”Peter边嚼着吐司边继续道，“你们是怎么认识的？”

而Scott再一次圆熟地接过了话茬。“我读大学时在Watson医生的其中一间诊所里实习过。”

“噢，那你也是个医生吗？”

“不，我没完成我的医疗训练。虽然与John共事很愉快，但实习证明我并不适合做医生，所以我决定来美国重新发展。”

“那你现在做什么？”Peter问，John真应该停止这种不停提问的发展，但相反他却听入迷了。Scott是匆忙想出这些来的？这实在是太自然了，要不是John心里清楚，他会认为每个字都是真的。

“我在加州大学洛杉矶分校化学系当研究助理。”

“真的假的，我在波莫纳攻读化学。”

服务员拿着他们的点单过来了，而剩下的时间他们就平静地吃饭，亲切地聊天，大吃大喝着，而Scott简直就是一个优异典范。他惊异地没出口一句性暗示，就只是小口咬着食物抿着酒，并且除了和Peter讨论化学之外都非常安静。

然而，平静并没持续到结束。当他们吃完，餐盘被收走并且迅速换上了咖啡后，Athelney在桌面上交叠起了双手。“我想我们是时候进入正题了。”

“当然，Dimmock医生，您想讨论什么？”

“为什么是我的诊所？我们只是一家连房租都付不起的小型家族诊所。”

“几个原因。首先，您那边地理位置极佳，有着良好且现代化的设备，完美的客户基础，还深受社区信任。此外，我知道你的诊所有麻烦。坦白说吧，搬你那儿比造一座新的要便宜。我们继续谈吗？”

“不。”Athelney的下巴收紧了。“我想你已经说得很清楚了。”

“听着，我很乐意和你一起工作。我可以在你的诊所没落前买下它，这样你就能带着一大笔钱而不是一身债务离开。”

“如果我不想离开呢？”

“我可以给你一个顾问职位。您的合作伙伴和后勤人员也欢迎申请，而我们会尽力帮助他们的。”

“Watson医生，”Athelney挪到了椅子边缘然后伸出一根手指愤愤地指向他。“我对当你那给名人肉毒杆菌和针灸治疗的奢华诊所的顾问毫无兴趣。”

“我向你保证那不是——”

“我已经在这个社区工作和生活了五十年了，见过某些家族的三代病患。”

“那这会是一个退休的好时机，是吧？”

Athelney狠狠地捶了下桌子，使得陶瓷和勺子叮当作响。“你认为我要是想退休还会在这年纪继续工作吗？我正在改变我的社区，你知道‘改变’是什么样的吗？”

John清了清喉咙以消除一个试图成形的肿块。“是的，先生，我知道，我曾是军队的外科医生。”

“好吧，”Athelney顿了顿，拳头缓缓松开了。“感谢你的服务，但你怎么会从那样的人变成这么个无情的东西？”Athelney起身。“我想我们该走了，享受你的咖啡吧。Peter？”

“来了。”他说着转向Scott。“很高兴见到你，Scott。我并不常遇到一个对科学充满热情的人。”

说完Dimmock医生就走出了门。好吧，进展还真顺利。John揉了揉脸。他需要喝一杯。“想离开这儿吗？”

“拜托。”


	9. 和男人相处的时候我就像个机器人，我就这样了。当然，除了你以外。

第九章：和男人相处的时候我就像个机器人，我就这样了。当然，除了你以外。

John递给Sherlock一杯半透明的紫色鸡尾酒，然后坐到了那张可笑的长型皮沙发上他的身旁。这些沙发肯定是特别制作的，虽然刻意做得古老又破旧，Sherlock认为这就是他们所谓的‘仿品’；而入口处那幅画着一群裸体女统治者的肖像，绕着外墙的半打石头火炉，以及十七美元的鸡尾酒，更使得他一阵恶寒，肩膀紧绷。如果他是只狗后脖子上的毛应该都立起来了。这种地方只有Mycroft会喜欢，他发现很难去相信John真在这里。

并且他也无法相信John真的想要鸡尾酒，他喝威士忌都不加冰。除了紫色，酒中还有薄荷以及黑莓，杯壁上附着着泡沫。Sherlock闻了闻，黑莓、薄荷、柑橘、某种威士忌，以及生姜。他抿了一口，认定它会很难喝。

但事实上没那么糟。

John倒没和Sherlock有相同想法，他扭曲了下脸后将酒放在了他们附近的矮桌上。Sherlock将胳膊搭在沙发靠垫上，像只是为了让他的手有些事干般地呷着酒，同时扫视人群寻找着有趣的人。

“我能问你个问题吗？”John道，打断Sherlock的沉思，随即转向了Sherlock并将肩膀靠上了后者的胳膊。有趣。

“问吧。”

“你晚餐时说的话里有多少是真的？”

“很少。”

John大笑着俯身抿了口酒，显然忘记了自己有多么嫌弃它。紧张，心烦。“老天，你就那么无所谓地说了出来，我都开始怀疑那是你的真实故事了，或者是一个精心设计的圈套。”

“都不是。要是我曾经和你共过事那我想你会注意到的。”

“确实，”John咯咯笑着再次拿起他的酒。“老天，这太难喝了。我要去弄些真正能喝的东西，你想要什么吗？”

“不，谢谢。”

John踱回酒吧，Sherlock则继续扫视人群。目前为止没什么有趣的，就只是约会的情侣和混在其中的单身人士，虽然有几位并不像他们装出来的那样是单身。有位对临近的整容手术感到不安的，还有位在打扫时发现了双尺寸不对的鲁布托牌鞋子。不过接着他就看到了一个熟悉的轮廓。

Sherlock伸长了脖子，试图看清那名高个、短发的肌肉男，肯定不是他认为的那个人。Moriarty和他的心腹都租住在廉价社区，而这里既昂贵又高档，除非他们想来找名人。所以，要是那确实是Seb，并且是基于个人而非是生意上的来访，那Moriarty肯定会跟着。

“那么，”John打断了他的沉思一屁股坐到了他旁边。“晚餐很顺利吧？”

Sherlock咕哝了一声，点点头努力想要看清过往的人群。他们怎么就不动啊？“鉴于Alfie最后公然反对——”

“Alfie？”

Sherlock锐利的目光猛地对上John。“年长的那个。”

“Athelney，”John轻笑。

“随便吧。”Sherlock把注意力转回了混杂的人群。

“我从没想到过他居然会不想退休。我无法想象我五十岁的时候还在做这份工作——你还好吗？”

操，那是Seb。“什么？”他对John眨了眨眼睛。“是的，很好。你尊重他是吧？因为他想继续工作。”

Sherlock刻意抿了口酒，然后暗中观察着Seb。如果他们能够在不被其发现的情况下溜出去，那这次出行也许还能有惊无险地度过。Sherlock在脑中查阅起了房间的地图，在他们和Seb所处的那个拥挤人群之间有太多开放区域了，他们得绕过沙发沿着另一侧走，不过那里有个接近尾声的单身派对，随时都会爆发出大声和混乱。话说谁会在星期二开单身聚会啊？

“我想是吧。能对你的工作充满热情真的是很好，而我自从阿富汗之后就没有那种热情了。”

他们最好的办法是从沙发背后走，那边有足够多的人，他们应该可以不被发现地溜掉。而Sherlock服装上的变化绝对有帮助，尤其对Seb来说，后者比起一张脸来更可能会记得一个屁股。

Sherlock将一只手覆上John的大腿然后靠近。“我们回酒店去吧。”

John吞咽了下，舌头在扫视着Sherlock眼睛和嘴巴之间时刷过下唇。Sherlock竭力迎向John的目光，但仍忍不住眼神瑟缩。

“行啊，”John道。“好的。不过你确定你没事吗？”

操，他被发现了。Seb向某个看不到的人激烈挥手，无疑是Jim。“没事，”Sherlock说着起身离开沙发。“我只是需要出去抽根烟。”

没等回应他就大步走开了，同时用眼角看着Seb。他得确定Seb和Jim跟着他而不是John。如果他能让他们都跟着他来到外面，那他们就可以好好聊一聊，而Sherlock也就能让他们滚蛋了。

所幸他的两名敌人的行动一如他所预计，于是在Sherlock来到吸烟区后的几秒钟内他的客人就到了。要是幸运的话一番冷嘲热讽之后他和John就应该能够离开了，虽然Jim总是反复无常。Sherlock从口袋里的烟盒内抖出跟烟叼在双唇间。“有打火机吗？”

Jim抽出Sherlock唇间的眼放到自己嘴里。“这有点超出了你的社交圈了吧？”他边问边在一个名牌火柴盒边划亮了根火柴。

Sherlock扬起眉毛，从烟盒里拿出根新的。“是嘛？”

伴随着一簇火花和一股丁烷气味，Sherlock的新香烟燃了起来，他顺着风势吹出口烟，正好喷在Jim的脸上。

Jim的鼻子几不可察地动了动。“你离开的那位John一定相当特别，居然会带你来一个这么好的地方。还有瞧瞧，你收拾得真干净呐！”他在Sherlock的翻领上搓了搓黏腻的手掌。“Seb，他看起来漂亮吗？”

Seb耸肩。

Jim咯咯笑了，点燃的香烟极其危险地在Sherlock脖子近前徘徊着。“难道你不就是喜欢那种坚强、沉默的类型吗？”

Sherlock吸了口烟，从嘴角喷出烟雾，目光一刻没离开过Jim。他希望这意思表达得够清楚了：要烧死我，你也得死。“算不上。”

“那可是太糟糕了，因为，你知道的，Seb真的喜欢你。”Jim把一缕卷发别到Sherlock耳后，燃尽的烟灰正在变长。

“我很抱歉无法回应他的感情。”

“太糟糕了，”Jim噘起了嘴。“他太嫉妒John了，要是后者出了什么事还真是可惜。”

Sherlock嗤了一声。“你不会的。”

“我不会吗？”Jim开口，睁大眼睛盯着Sherlock，但接着他的表情柔软下来。他弹掉烟灰又吸了一口。“我告诉你会是怎样，也许你可以和Seb一起出现在浴室然后让他小小地演练下，你懂的，就只是为了让他安心。”

“你对性暴力的喜爱还真是令人不安的坦率。”

“一个皮条客就该让他的婊子守规矩。”

Sherlock的嘴愤怒地扭曲。“我不是你的婊子。”

“噢，Scott，”Jim咯咯笑了。“你坚定的积极性还真是可爱。”

“我会确保把这话印到我的名片上。”

“名片，我喜欢。那么，你怎么说？”

“我朋友和我正要离开，我会保证他不介意住在——”Sherlock在Jim的拳头猛地揍上他的肝脏时闷哼出声。而尽管五脏六腑一阵抽痛他还是挺直了身，但却只让Jim抓着他衣领把他摁到了墙上，后者掐着他气管的力道足以吓住他。

“你觉得我是在开玩笑吗？”

Sherlock拒绝在脸上露出丁点害怕，反而选择盯着Jim同时计算着逃脱的最佳办法。看来他不得不动用武力了，无聊，这过程总免不了撕裂或弄脏某些东西。所幸下一刻夜总会的门打开了，Jim顿时放下了手。

不过接着一道金色和棕色的人影击中了Jim，把他脸冲前掼到墙上，反扣住了他的双手。

“你没事吧？”John问，目光掠过Sherlock一瞬。

Sherlock拉直衬衫，清了清喉咙。“没事，一切尽在我控制之中。”

John嘴角扯出一抹微笑。“提醒我永远不要相信这点。”他扭紧试图摆脱墙壁的Jim的手腕。“这弱鸡是谁？”

“谁也不是。”

“我是他的皮条客，”Jim啐道。John扬起眉毛无声询问，但Sherlock摇了摇头。

John扭着Jim的手腕进一步往后者背部上方拽去，使得对方的肩都耸了起来。“再说一次，”John要求。

即使被死死压制住Jim的笑声仍然疯狂又危险。“你要相信一个廉价的男妓？”

“比起你？是的。”此时Seb正要冲过来，但John的话阻止了他。“我对天发誓，要是你动一动肌肉，我就折断你朋友所有的手指。”

“噢，这真有趣，”Jim低吟道。“这人真的很喜欢你，Scott。你对他好吗？当他叫你坐下和别动时你是不是都照办？去给他拿报——嗷！”

John更加扭曲了Jim的胳膊，一连串开裂声在墙壁的阻隔下听起来格外沉闷。“你说得够多了，就点头表示‘是’，摇头表示‘不’，明白？”

Jim点头。

“很好。你要别再骚扰Scott，如果你再碰他，我会灭了你。我说清楚了吗？”

Jim收紧了下巴。

“我的天，”附近有人喊道，“快去叫警察。”

John转向Sherlock简单地说，“跑。”

Sherlock跃过俱乐部和路阶之间的栅栏，John一把推开Jim冲过去跟上。他们跑过几个街区，穿过午夜的狂欢者们，将吼叫和抱怨抛在身后。他们跻身穿过小巷，在城市里东奔西跑。

“我希望你知道要去哪里，”John在他身后大喊。

Sherlock躲进一条巷道，John紧随其后靠上了对面的墙。“我们该在这里等一等，确定没被跟踪，”Sherlock说，右手掌根揉搓着肋骨下方。

“这、这是——”John停下来喘了口气。“——我做过的最疯狂的事。”

“你老这么说。”

John大笑出声。“这一直都是真的。”

Sherlock的嘴角浮起一丝微笑。“那是抱怨吗？”

“不，绝对不是。”

“我们可以走了，”Sherlock说着离开墙壁，希望没被注意到那阵瑟缩。“没人跟着我们。”

“嘿，”John伸出手，不过在堪堪碰到Sherlock肋骨前垂了下来。“你受伤了？”

“只是擦伤。”

“好吧，Mercutio，让我看看。”

John抓住Sherlock的衬衫下摆将其从裤子里拽出来，然后解开了底部的三个扣子。他眯起眼睛盯着Sherlock的腹部，接着掏出手机用手电筒照着后者的皮肤。Sherlock克制不住地僵硬起来，肩膀绷紧，胳膊紧贴着身体两侧。

“放松。我会小心确保没伤到你。”

“我不怕痛，”Sherlock斥道。

John没有评论，显然认定Sherlock在撒谎。他把手掌放上Sherlock肋骨下的痕迹处，轻柔地触摸着边缘，逐渐向中心靠近。

“感觉怎样？”John问。

“很好。”

John喷了口气。“Scott，要是你不告诉我事实，我帮不了你。”

“有点痛。”

“一到十的哪个程度？”

“三。”Sherlock耸肩。“他不知道该怎么挥出正确的一拳。通常都是他的走狗替他做这事。”

John沿着每根肋骨一路往上按去，接着对Sherlock扬了扬眉毛，后者摇摇头。“嗯，我想那让你显得很特别。”

Sherlock轻笑起来。“也可以这么说。”

“所以，”John清了清喉咙，放下Sherlock的衬衫。“那种事对你来说很寻常喽？”

“他以前从没打过我，如果你是要问这个的话。”

“我想你知道并不是。”

Sherlock挺直身，扣上衬衫盯着John。“我想我们该找辆出租车。”


	10. 我独自一人待在上面很寂寞

返回酒店的出租车之旅既安静又紧张。John一直盯着Sherlock，每次张嘴想说些什么但最终又都放弃了；而Sherlock要不是知道John会问些什么早就转过身叫他滚出去了，然而他并没心情对一个才认识两天的人讲那些往事。不过John看来比他所表现的更为敏感，因为座位里的他明显十分疲惫，下巴绷紧。

到达酒店后John付钱给了司机，接着迈出车子让男侍替Sherlock开门，自己则大步走向酒店前门打开了它。不过刚走进去一步他就停了下来，返回替Sherlock撑住了门。

“谢谢，”Sherlock瞥了John一眼后说，接着昂起头穿过大堂，鞋子响亮的咔哒声代替大堂里的音乐响彻在他耳边。夜班接待对他们灿烂一笑，或者更确切地说，是对John。Sherlock无视了她转身走向电梯，而在按下按钮时他能感觉到John在他身后对她挥手。

“那什么，你先上去吧。”他递给Sherlock钥匙。“我一会儿就来，我需要给你登下记。用冰块敷一下瘀伤，吃些阿司匹林或者布洛芬，好吗？”

Sherlock点头。

“别吃扑热息痛，以防你的肝有损伤。”

Sherlock瞪着John离开，不过在电梯门合上后他就暗自斥责了下如此愚蠢的自己。他就不该对John想和接待搭讪而不是花更多时间和一个好斗男妓聊天这事感到惊讶或者恼火的。他把头重重靠上电梯墙壁。

这就是为什么他不搞那种长期关系，最终他们都会被他的个性吓跑。John实际上可算是持续了一段相当骄傲的时间，也许甚至在当机前他就喜欢了他。愚蠢的运输管道，总是做些Sherlock没要它做的事情。如果他能就只是坚定地引诱John，表现得像是后者的碰触让他疯狂，开个关于扮演医生的玩笑，告诉他有肿胀需要治疗。但是不，他必须冷静下来，让医生生气。

当电梯门在顶楼打开时Sherlock已经怒火腾腾了，半是想着收拾行李走人。去他妈的八千块。他把房卡插进门锁接着将它猛地拽出来，在绿灯亮起后一把推开门。接着他的目光落到了餐桌上。

操他妈的！他们清理掉了他所有的报纸，而他没费心把所有东西归档进思维宫殿里，于是现在都消失了。他脑中理智的部分告诉他明天还会有报纸来的，不过其余部分却不想听。他开始在房里踱起了步，手指紧紧抵在一起，思绪奔腾直到濒临失控。

踱步踱到双脚发痛后Sherlock才决定也许是时候冷静下来理性地思考这事了，肯定有些能确保John留下他的事可做。他已经知道John对明显的线索并没做出很好的回应，不过他无法接受唯一的选择是告诉John与Moriarty以及他自己职业危险相关的事。

要是能一直待在纽约，他的生意绝对会蓬勃发展。他有固定常客，那些人付的钱比洛杉矶的任何人都高，而那样很好，他知道自己得讨生活过日子，不过在纽约过了五年后他不得不让自己被逮捕，而这意味着他的指纹被记录了，意味着Mycroft。第二，那些指纹被扫描过，他知道他们会得到信息，而Mycroft就会在下班飞机上，可能还是某种超音速的政府喷气机。所以，他必须扔掉一切——所有属于他的东西以及更重要的，他所有现金——然后尽可能地远离那里。

John本该是他接触更大更好事物的门票，Sherlock深吸了口气。他需要放松，如果他真要被炒了那至少也该最后一次享受下浴缸。他边走边脱掉衣服，将它们一路扔在身后，接着他将水温调到喜欢的温度并选了一瓶沐浴油。John的的洗漱用品排列得整齐划一以便使用，真是讨人厌的可爱。

Sherlock换了两样物品的位置，觉得这样的自己有点小心眼不过也没怎么在乎。他把沐浴油全部倒进水里，接着把瓶子扔了进去，水全放满后他迈进了浴缸，把头靠上缸沿闭上了眼睛。他试图将记得的那些零星广告拼凑到一起，希望能将它们归档这样就不必再浪费时间去找了，但是John总是不停出现。在多次干扰之后Sherlock决定就将John放进思维宫殿，让自己不必时刻都想起他。

他决定添加一个‘旅馆房间’附件，这样可以使得稍后删除John更容易。

他归档了第一次出租车旅程，接着向后走去。John小心且关怀地检查他的伤口，John在奔跑结束时大笑，John的手制住Moriarty，他也许会在删除附件后还保留下那一个。John给他买酒喝，坐在他旁边，像个朋友般和他聊天。

不，这完全搞错了。John因为Sherlock没告诉他更多关于他工作的事而恼怒，晚餐时的那番对话以及之后发生的许多事情肯定让他认为Sherlock是个病态的说谎者。他不会开车；他十分谦逊；他专注或者困惑时会皱眉；他看着Sherlock时会舔嘴唇；每当觉得好笑或荒唐时他在餐桌下捏Sherlock的膝盖，而当Sherlock看过来时他则会斜瞥着他，嘴角抽搐着试图压下一个笑容。他和Sherlock一起笑，而不是嘲笑他；他敬畏Sherlock的演绎而不是厌恶它们。

当Sherlock把所有碎片都归档后浴缸里的水也已经冷透了，然而他仍未解决任何问题，甚至很快又不受控制地想起了John，再加上他也没找到办法给自己弄一套公寓。他沮丧地咕哝了声，然后拔掉了塞子。

John现在肯定回来了，他可能只是想给Sherlock一些隐私，虽然Sherlock觉得John在他沉浸在思维宫殿里的时候已经进来和他说过话了。他边擦干自己边走进卧室，决心根据找到John的方式来引导事态发展，但是John不在卧室，不在客厅，也不在厨房。现在是该死的凌晨三点，他在哪儿？

Sherlock穿上晚餐时穿的那条内裤爬上了床，但接着又掀开被子踱起了步。泡了澡后感觉好多了，但该死的情绪却偏要来捣乱。他没理由觉得嫉妒或是担心，John Watson雇了他又不代表他就是他的专属物了。如果他被炒了，总会有其他John的。

他坐在客厅里看起了电视，但就是静不下心来。抖着腿换了两轮台后他跳起来往楼下走去。如果前台是别人值班那就代表John正在操接待员，而要是没换人，那她可能知道John去了哪儿。

Sherlock披上浴袍抓起扔在玄关处的钥匙，绕过鞋子打开门走进了电梯。

电梯门打开后Sherlock瞥了一眼发现接待员仍在前台。无视了因此而起的安心，他强迫自己放松身体接近她。

“您好，先生，您需要什么吗？”

“是的，你知道John在哪儿吗？”

她低笑了下。“嗯，这可是个很普通的名字。”

“别和我玩游戏。Watson医生在哪儿？”

“对不起，我不知道。”

“那似乎不太可能，他早先还在这儿和你聊天。”

“和我聊天？那是英国说法？”

Sherlock闭上眼睛，然后猛地睁开，厉声说道，“调情！”

“噢。”她又低笑起来，Sherlock希望她能停下。“他没和我调情，我是说，他虽然很可爱啦，但拜托，他对我来说也太老了。”

“那他做了什么？”

“他给你登完记后就盯着Caulfield’s看了一会儿。那真的很尴尬，他就只是一直盯着那里，接着他谢过我进入了电梯，我想他去了他的房间。”

“嗯，显然他没有。”

“我不知道你想让我做什么。”她抱怨道。“能想到的我都告诉你了，我又记不住所有客人。”

他必须向她说清楚吗？“楼上有什么设施？”

“屋顶上有个酒吧和游泳池，但它们已经打烊了。”

不觉得John会因此止步。“谢谢。”

Sherlock冲向电梯，乘着它来到屋顶。乍一看似乎没有John的踪迹，只有几个服务员正在结束他们的兼职。

“抱歉，你看见John Watson来这儿了吗？”

服务员瞥了眼Sherlock的浴袍，眼睛睁大了一微妙后才对上Sherlock的眼。“是那个穿得像个老爷爷的金发家伙？”

“差不多。”

服务员指了指。“穿过那道门。”

“谢谢。”

Sherlock发现John坐在一间长包厢的边缘，双脚斜靠着厢壁，手肘撑在一张小桌上，边晃动手里的玻璃杯边盯着对面的壁炉。当门在Sherlock身后关上时，声响打断了John的沉思。

“嘿，”他道，滑下双脚直到在Sherlock对面坐定。“你还好吗？”

“只是想知道你在哪儿。”

“我一直都在这里，我不可能去——”他瞥了眼手机。“操，对不起。”

Sherlock耸了耸肩。“你都在做什么？”

“思考。”

“关于晚餐？”

“关于许多事。”他把杯子放到一边，揉了把脸。

Sherlock皱起眉。“你想谈谈吗？”

他摇了摇头，然后用手托住腮，说道，“我不知道。”

Sherlock正要噘起嘴唇之时急忙又将自己的表情调整为淡漠。“如果你想要我离开，那没关系，但我希望你别这么婆婆妈妈的。”

John坐直了。“我不想让你离开。”

“你不想？”

“你为什么认为我想？”

Sherlock耸肩。

“来这儿。”John伸出胳膊示意了下。

“如果你想拥抱我，那不可能发生。”

“好吧，我不会拥抱你。来这儿。”

Sherlock走近，直至站到John双膝之间。

“听着，我知道在出租车里的时候我似乎很生气，那只是，”他揉了把脸然后摆弄起了Sherlock浴袍腰带的两端。“晚餐进行得很不顺利，酒吧里发生的事又让人有点神经紧绷。”

John叹了口气，将额头靠上Sherlock的腹部，Sherlock试探性地用手刷过John后脑的头发，John哼了哼，接着又问道，“你的伤怎样了？”

“没事。”Sherlock缓缓抚摸着John的发丝。

那双一直摆弄着Sherlock浴袍腰带两端的手拽住了它们。“我能看看吗？”

“随意。”

John拉开了Sherlock腰间的结，浴袍顿时敞开了，而John没将其分开就径直把右手伸入下方用手掌覆上了Sherlock的伤口。那只手掌上还残留着玻璃杯的冰冷，使得Sherlock不禁抽了口气，虽然他急忙咬住嘴唇克制住了自己，但他很确定John还是注意到了。

“你没有敷冰块是吧？”

“是。”他没必要对John狡辩。

John喷了口气，抽走右手然后把酒里的冰块倒进手中。“这并不完美，不过还是能暂时起到作用。”

当John将满手的冰块压上Sherlock的侧腹时，后者努力不在这股冰冷的刺痛下瑟缩，或对贴着他胸腔的粗糙指尖诸多评论。

“你应该听从你医生的指示。”

Sherlock扬起眉毛。“你现在是我的医生了？”

“我是正在治疗你伤势的医生。”

一道冰冷的水流从John掌根处淌下，淌过Sherlock的肚脐直到渗进后者的内裤裤腰，而专注于Sherlock伤势的John直到Sherlock颤抖起来时才注意到这事。

“噢。”John用左手拇指擦去了一道水流。“对不起。”

“没什么。”

又一道水流淌落，于是John重复了刚才的动作。“我真该给你买个冰袋。”

John徒劳地试图用手掌把淌落Sherlock腹部的其余水珠擦干，而当他左手手指扣在Sherlock身侧时，另一道水流却淌下了后者腹部，聚集在了他的内裤裤腰上。John盯着那地方舔了舔唇，而Sherlock无法停止自己急促的呼吸。

更多的水聚集起来，而这次John倾身将它们舔走了，温暖的舌头粗鲁地扫过寒冷的皮肤。Sherlock粗喘了一声，脉搏急速下落，下身逐渐形成一股缓慢的紧绷感。John肯定注意到了性奋的迹象，不过却没有立刻做出回应。

但是他的舌头却堪堪压在Sherlock腰带下面，虽然隔着面料John舔不到几毫米，但这幅景象却很淫秽。Sherlock压下一记呻吟，那不可接受，很不专业，也不可原谅。他的身体没他的允许不该对刺激有所反应。

不过当John的嘴追寻着一道水流直至它的源头时Sherlock的手就猛地插入了John发中，同时头部后仰，老二也明显地隆起。他紧紧抵着John的嘴，终于溢出了一记压抑的呻吟。John贴着他的皮肤发出一声哼哼，扣着他腰间的温暖双手滑下包住了他的臀瓣。

周围的世界在John舌头追逐他腹部水珠期间变得混沌模糊起来。John舌下的皮肤泛起一阵鸡皮疙瘩，战栗感沿着Sherlock的脊柱直窜头皮。Sherlock感觉到自己的乳晕紧缩起来，浴袍边缘逗弄着他挺立的乳头，贴着内裤的老二紧绷。他急剧地喘息着，身体的每一个部分都无比疼痛。

他听到隐约的丁零当啷声，接着就突然感觉到一股水流沿着他身侧淌下。John的右手将Sherlock髋部的水抹开，然后就着左手仍包住Sherlock屁股的姿势将右手缓缓移上爱抚起了后者的乳头。他用大拇指和食指捻动，拉拽，拔弄，同时舌头则片刻不停。

“John，”Sherlock低吼出声，膝盖发着抖。John的舌头离开了他的身体，而Sherlock发现自己真切地哀鸣起来，要不是如此沉迷于欲望之中他绝对会感觉十分尴尬的。

“告诉我你想要什么。”

Sherlock低头看去，他的视野模糊了，而唯一能想到的只有，“更多。”

John呻吟着低咆了声，双手插入Sherlock裤腰之内。Sherlock跌撞着靠近，双手撑着John的肩膀任由对方爱抚着他的屁股。一根长满老茧手指在他的臀缝下方画圈，接着朝前滑向他的会阴，然后一张嘴巴落在他内裤的凸起处。Sherlock的老二朝着炙热的气息搏动着，膝盖猛地发软。

所幸John抓住了他，但Sherlock无法压抑住脸颊上的灼烫。他闭上眼睛不去看眼前的景象，他从未在这样挑逗中失控过，他需要控制住自己，让自己从中抽离出来。他深吸了口气后用鼻子缓缓喷出。

“嘿。”John拍了拍扣进他肩膀的手指。“你还好吗？”

Sherlock瑟缩了下，他后退了一步，放下双手挺直了身。“很好。”

“你——”John舔了舔嘴唇。“——你想回房间吗？”

“不。”

“那你想停下吗？”

“不。”

John挪近，大敞的双腿轻蹭着Sherlock的膝盖。接着John的手返回了Sherlock的内裤，这次他用拇指勾住了裤腰将其猛地拽下了Sherlock的屁股。前面没有拉下，被拉伸了的面料卡在了Sherlock老二上，那感觉既紧覆又粗糙，但却使得Sherlock呻吟不止，不停推挤着髋部。

泳池的水轻轻击打着Sherlock足弓侧边，John的嘴在凸起的面料上闭合。他的舌头掠过Sherlock老二顶端的缝隙，而这次Sherlock真的失去了平衡。他双膝一软，接着右脚就滑进了水中。

仍扣着Sherlock屁股的John急忙伸出另一只胳膊勾住对方腋下抓住他，接着说道，“也许你应该坐下。”

Sherlock点头，接着嘴巴就在John帮他脱掉内裤并扶他站起来时变干了。John扣着Sherlock的腰舔了舔唇，Sherlock抑制不住地把目光飘向了John的嘴，随即又垂下了头，但身体却不由自主地动摇起来。

不过当John抬起他下巴的时候Sherlock又恢复了游刃有余的状态。他歪歪头凑近John的耳朵。“你想怎么要我？”

John颤抖了下，Sherlock贴着他耳垂邪笑，安心于取回了一些控制权。他后退了几步远离John裹好浴袍，这次John的身体不由自主地动摇起来，在Sherlock绕过长椅坐下，任由浴袍重新敞开时转身走向了对方。

John的舌头伸出，缓缓舔了记下唇后又缓缓缩了回去，Sherlock不得不闭上眼睛才能克制住用牙齿俘获那片嘴唇的渴望，于是他将注意力集中在隔着丝绸贴着他背部和大腿的木头及皮革的感觉上；集中在John的手落在他膝盖、John的身体嵌进他双膝间的感觉上。John的手移上Sherlock的大腿内侧，宛如耳语般的轻柔抚弄让Sherlock的肌肉抽动不止，让他渴望更有力的碰触。他发现自己挪了过去，把自己贴上了那双手，那双强壮有力的手。

尽管有所忧虑，但在John喷在他下身气息的刺激下，Sherlock还是睁开了眼，接着却只发现John脸上的狂热。John的眼睛迷离着，堪堪要闭上；他的呼吸拂过Sherlock的老二，看着它朝着热源跳动抽搐。

“老天，你真是太美了，”John低语着将目光最终对上了Sherlock，接着把后者的龟头含进了嘴中，舔弄缝隙，哼哼着品尝其上的味道。

这从未有过，客户给他口交的事非常罕见，不用说还做成这样了。老天，这简直就是膜拜。这一瞬，Sherlock的大脑不再忙于如何利用这样的信息给自己获取经济利益，他只想让那份感觉淹没他，让John爱抚他，哪怕只是片刻。他不知道该如何处理这些信息，而John舌头的动作立刻就关停了任何想法，除了‘上帝啊，更多’。

Sherlock的大腿分开，身体半滑下座位只靠John托着他屁股的手支撑。宛如身处天堂，John的舌头激情四射，用热情和决心膜拜着他的老二，仿佛决意弄清他从Sherlock身上逼搅出来的每一个不相连的感觉。

而Sherlock放任了他，身体随之舞动，双唇轻启哀求。他的手指缠在John发间，把后者拉近，John顺从地移动着直到Sherlock能够感觉到随着每一次吞吐而拂过阴毛的凌乱呼吸，能够听到老二阻塞John气管时后者那窒息的呻吟。

老天，John让Sherlock操了他的喉咙，当意识到这点后Sherlock的身体崩裂了，毫无预警地喷溅进了John嘴中。John一动不动地任由Sherlock射进他嘴里，吞咽下去并呻吟着要求更多。

被John紧锁住的Sherlock在对方舔走缝隙残余液体时不住地颤抖战栗，过激的敏感迫使他一把推开了John。

“老天，”John轻声道，声音充满敬畏，Sherlock试图清醒地回应，但却失败了，他的眼皮和身体都沉重无比。

“我想我们应该让你去床上，”John说，Sherlock只能点头。


	11. 醒醒，该去购物了！

John手机上的闹钟响得太早了，不过他愤愤的心情在他翻身——或者该说试图翻身，因为跨过他膝盖的一条腿阻止了他的动作——睁开眼睛时却稍微缓解了点儿。在那条腿下挪了挪，John翻过身看着他看向他的床伴。

Scott仰躺着，一只胳膊枕在头下其余的则四散摊开，卷发上有着一圈光晕，侧脸钻入枕套的皱褶里。他张着的嘴中传出低低的鼾声，双腿缠在床单里，以致John没东西盖。他艳丽无比。

要不是因为违反约定，John会当即吻上他。虽然嘴肯定是不行的，但那John觉得额头或脸颊可能也属于‘不行’的范畴。所以他捏了捏跨过他身体那条腿的膝盖，Sherlock被叫醒，抱怨着翻身侧躺。

John从床上跃下走向浴室，然后关上身后的门。他打开热水，就着水流冲洗牙刷并使之暖和起来，接着交换了剃须膏和除臭剂的使用顺序。他边进行早晨的洗漱边回想昨晚，回想Scott回应他的样子。虽然那更可能是个表演，但也是个好的表演，而现在John唯一能想的只有他何时以及能用何种方式再次与Scott单独在一起。

诚然他要到午饭时才会和Harry见面，但有些聚会确实需要他露个脸，再加上他明早还有一场马球比赛的邀约。而据他所知，Scott只买了一套套装，并且还把John的信用卡还了回去。

John叹了口气，所以即使他决定不去参加聚会，Scott仍然需要买些衣服。看来该把他叫醒了。所以在离开浴室后John往床上扔了件衬衫和一条领带，还有一条宽松裤，接着坐到了Scott那侧的床上。

John把手放到Scott肩上轻轻推了推。“Scott，该醒醒了。”

Scott呻吟了声，像只猫般舒展了下肢体后才睁开眼皮。“嗯？”

John掏出信用卡。“我得走了，而你需要去商店。”

Scott用手肘支撑起自己，盯着信用卡。“又要去购物啊。”

“有问题？”

“无聊。”

John嗤了一声。“真有那么糟吗？”

Scott的怒容加深。“体验之后证明我的举止和服饰很不受欢迎。”

“意思是？”

“我被踢出来了。”

John爆出一声大笑，不过迅速就因为Scott的表情而压抑下来。他瞥了眼手表。

“我还有些时间，”John撒谎道。“我和你一起去。”

Scott翻了个白眼。“不是吧，John，我又不是小孩子。我不需要你带我去购物。”

虽然是这么说，但当第二句话从嘴里冒出来后他就盯着手指把拇指上的角质层推来推去，下唇还突了出来。John微笑，压下想要亲吻那片嘴唇的渴望。

“来吧，”John哄道，“会很有趣的。”

Sherlock喷了口气，从床另一侧翻身滑下。“好吧。”

******

“您好，我是Mr. Hollister，经理，有什么我能帮忙的吗？”

John立刻把听力从Scott演绎外面街头艺人的生活故事上拉了回来，伸出手握住经理的手摇了摇。“你好，谢谢，我想知道你们店里有没有和我身边这个男人一样漂亮的东西。”

经理显然没注意到Scott的白眼，只是热情地点点头说道，“当然有。”

John笑着扬起眉毛，静观之后的事态发展。

“我是说——我是说我们有足够耀眼的衣服给他……给他穿。像他这样炫目的男人……好吧，我确信我们有许多他会喜欢的东西。”

John瞥了眼Scott，他们脸上均扯出了一抹歪笑。

“听着，”John最终说道，把经理拉到一边，“Mister——”

“Hollister，先生。”

“Mr. Hollister，我们需要几样东西，而我认为我们都同意我们在这儿发现的越多，我们就会越快乐，是吧？”

“当然，先生。”

John拍了拍他的肩。“很好，那么如果你和你的员工能找些可以试穿的衣服，那我们都会很感激的。”

“好的。那您需要休闲的、正式的、还是商务的？”

“都要。”

经理点点头，边招呼着员工走人边暗暗说道，“我非常喜欢他。”

几分钟后John坐在了更衣室外面，双脚搁在脚凳上用手机回复着电邮，并看着Scott炫耀般地换穿一身又一身套装。而虽然John在每一件后都对员工的惊叹轻笑不止，但也无法不同意对方的观点。Scott看起来秀色可餐，而John只想进入那间更衣室把他操得天昏地暗，跪下弄乱那些清爽崭新的衣物。他清了清喉咙，在座位里挪了挪并扯了下裤摆。

所幸，或很不幸，他的臆想被电话铃打断了。

“Harry？”

【你在哪儿，Johnny？我想我们把这个毛都没有的地方的每个房间都找了个遍，还给自己招来了几个臭脸。】

John坐直身，眉毛挑到了发际线里。“你在会面的地方？为什么？”

【噢，老天，嗯哼。也许我需要和你谈谈？也许现在？】

“而你居然不早点给我打电话？”

Harry喷了口气，爆裂的气息因为手机扬声器而异常响亮。【你才应该在这里，你需要为了新地方找个员工，记得吗？】

“是的，Harry，你是我的律师，不是保姆。”

【要是能让你晚上睡个好觉的话保姆也无所谓。】

John捏了捏鼻梁。“就告诉我你想怎样。”

【Dimmock医生都不喜欢你。】

走出更衣室的Scott迎来了售货员们的交口赞美，John对他竖了竖大拇指。“还有啥新情况没。”

【他们开始了一场诽谤运动。】

“他们俩？”

他的眉头紧皱，Scott走向John的椅子，跨立在脚凳两侧。

John把脚放到了地上。

【至少是老的那个，那个有着滑稽名字的。】

John翻了个白眼。“很不幸，我一点儿都不惊讶。”

【那你就该立刻来这儿。】

Scott挑起眉毛。

John皱眉，叹了口气。“好吧，我二十分钟后到。”

John喷着气挂断了电话，暗自希望他们仍在制造翻盖手机，这样他就可以猛地把它摔上了。他真是有个美好时光。他起身把手机塞进前袋然后用手指扣住了Scott的手肘。

“我得走了，我应该会在晚饭时回到酒店。”

Scott点头。“好的。”

“你看起来很棒，”John捏了下说道，接着转向了店经理。“他有我的卡。”

“我们会帮他使用的，先生。”

******

John到达会面之地时Harry正满头大汗。John在酒店的酒吧里找到了她，后者手上紧握着一只满是汗渍的品脱杯。John明了地叹了口气，这一直都是个很好的线索。

“我来了，”John宣布，滑坐进她旁边的位子。

“很好。”她转向他。“是时候控制损害了，你需要澄清事实。”

“本来么，Harry，我就不觉得那是个成功的计划，只会引人注意。”

“噢，重点不在那里，那老头正造谣呢。”

John嗤笑。“他还能说些啥？”

“说你只在乎钱——”

“那又不是什么新鲜事。”

“还说你带了个小骚货来吃饭，那人和他儿子调了一晚上情。不是吧，John，这女孩是谁？”

John挥挥手。“无关紧要。如果他不喜欢我的同伴，那是他的问题，你还有什么要说的？”

Harry狠狠灌了口酒。“他说他有贷款方面的内部消息，足以支撑他们直到永远地摆脱你。”

John咬紧牙，用手覆住嘴。“有什么证据吗？”

“有，”她说，“不然你觉得我为什么让你来这儿？”

John举起双手。“你问住我了。”

“普利茅斯信托有我们认识的人吗？”

“不太清楚，也许我们就该别管这事？”

Harry呛声，“什么？你疯了吗？”

John耸肩。“我是在思考。我做事向来与众不同，是吧？”

她盯着他，好像他又长出了一颗头，然后再次灌下了一口啤酒。

“Harry，你是觉得你可能想要——”

“开始打听消息。”她拿出钱包扔了几张钞票过来。“如果这场交易要发生，那我们必须阻止那个贷款。”

说完她就一阵风似地出了酒吧，去做鬼才知道的什么事，可能是去骚扰曾经接触过的每一个银行家。John叹了口气，盯着半空的玻璃杯，Scott真的和Peter调情了吗？就算如此又怎么样？Athelney是恐同还是觉得那样很不专业？吃饭的时候他看起来不是很在乎啊，也许他只是想找些事来让John难堪。

要是正常情况John会为此愤怒不已，他会直击要害，让Athelney的生活变得宛如地狱，但现在他忍不住想起Athelney在晚餐时说的那些话。John热爱军队，喜欢能靠自己创造一番真正改变的感觉，而现在他却建造诊所去迎合那些有钱没处花的人。当初看来这似乎是个很棒的想法，也认同Harry那财源滚滚来的坚持，但现在……

他得去散个步。


	12. 你今天过得怎样，亲爱的？

几小时后，在经过一两场无聊的聚会，一次漫长的散步，还有几杯酒，John把门卡在酒店房间的锁上刷了一下。他猛地把它拔出来，但灯是红色的，他又做了一次。

还是红色的。

他咆哮着把钥匙插进锁眼，还是他妈的红色。

他扔掉公文包，低声咒骂着该死的锁，和带着铰链的门较劲，锁栓内部发出咔哒一声轻响。在又一次试图晃动门把手后他开始认真考虑把那该死的玩意儿踢掉。

所幸Scott在这一刻打开了门，而他只穿了一条蓝色的拳击内裤，脖子上松松地挂着条同色的领带。

John的嘴中溢出一声长长的喘息。“领带不错。”

Scott在指间顺了一下它。“这是给你的，很衬你的眼睛。”

John伸手去拿领带，勉强压抑着用它把Scott拽过来亲吻的冲动。“这个颜色对吗？人们总说我眼睛是棕色的，或者是栗色。”

“人们都是白痴。”

John轻笑一声，目光固定在贴着Scott苍白皮肤的领带上，然后舔了舔嘴唇。“我们应该叫客房服务。”

“在桌子上。”

Scott走进房间，John跟在后面，任由自己被领带牵引着带进客厅走过酒吧。就在他们快要抵达卧室之时Scott却在餐桌顶端的椅子边停了下来，他朝椅子点点头，John坐了进去。桌上用银盘子盛着洛克菲勒式牡蛎以及两块牛排的晚餐。阳台上的窗帘敞开着，城市的灯光宛如彩灯般闪烁，而当Scott面对John坐进离自己最近的椅子里后，那些光芒在对方背后耀出一圈光晕，让微光中的Scott看起来宛如圣灵。

食物、房间，以及陪伴看起来都那么不可思议，而如果John不是这一切的付账人话那就更完美了。但此时此刻这些似乎都不怎么重要，他正和一位美丽、几乎全裸地等待着他的男子共进晚餐，后者想他都想到能挑出一条衬他眼睛的领带了，并且选得非常合适。

“你知道，”John边说边伸手去拿牡蛎。“牡蛎据说是春药。”

Scott假笑一下。“你是医生，你知道那是胡扯。”

John咬了一口，带着些微的兴味回应了那个笑容。“是嘛？似乎正在起效。”

Scott轻笑。“显然是心理作用。”

“也可能是因为那个穿着条内裤的漂亮男人。”

Scott的嘴角颤了颤，双颊浮现了一抹淡红。“大概。”

John笑着展开被纸巾包裹着的一套银餐具，Scott则从自己的盘子里拈了颗豆子在指上搓动，同时在椅子里往后一靠，一条胳膊搭上椅背，双腿大大分开。领带看起来太像一个正指着那仍藏于内裤里的东西的箭头，而John不得不承认那条内裤比他们相遇那晚Scott所穿的那条还要性感，虽然那条也并非没有特色。

John的目光边追随着领带所指的方向边切开牛排。“购物进展得怎样？”

Scott咬了口青豆，把剩余的部分放回盘子后交叠起双腿抵上John的椅子边缘。“很满意，你的卡在妆台上。”

“谢谢。”John咬了口叉子上的牛排，品味着绝佳的口感。“还是热的。”

Scott翻了个白眼。“当然了。”

“当然了，”John重复，笑着又咬了一口。他吃了挺多，努力不被在他身侧屈伸的脚趾分心，但那显然无法成功。于是他把银餐具放到一边，执起Scott上面的那只脚放到自己膝盖上，指甲刮过对方脚底，并在对方的脚蜷缩起来时努力压下自己的笑声。不过奇怪的是对方一直都没试图把脚抽回去，于是John补偿般地揉捏起了Scott的足弓，并在对方溢出细小呻吟时微笑起来。

一直埋头于自己手中工作的John问道，“你不吃吗？”

“不饿，”Scott哼哼。

John笑笑。“那为什么给你自己要了吃的？”

Scott在座位里挪了挪，脚在John手中抽动了下。“我希望一些活跃的性爱能让我饥饿。”

John隔着睫毛看去，欣喜地发现盯着自己脚部的Scott双颊的颜色以及紧紧扣住椅子的举动。“是吗？”

Scott点点头，牙齿咬紧下唇。

John把Scott的脚放在另一条大腿边，执起对方另外那只脚全神贯注于指尖的肌肉上。Scott的双脚纤细瘦长，脚趾也是，指甲既短又干净，透着淡淡的粉红色，不过脚掌前端的肉垫上有厚厚的老茧，可能是穿着那双可笑的靴子行走的缘故。

John的拇指滑过Scott足弓外侧，边舒缓肌肉的紧绷边希望能有些按摩油来帮忙，一直专注手头工作的他并没注意到Scott逐渐急促的呼吸或是那些脚趾贴着他大腿内侧屈伸的举动。

像是要推进这个问题似的，Scott把空着的那只脚滑上了John的裤裆的接缝处，就贴在John的下身上。一开始他没动，就只是让身体的温暖渗入面料，但接着John那被包裹得牢牢的老二就因为那份温暖而在Scott的脚掌下抽动起来。

经历了这一天糟心事的John需要这个，他已经放松了许多，仿佛这天的剩余时光与之前毫不相关，仿佛那是发生在别人身上。虽然压力和担忧并未完全消失，不过似乎不再重要了，他只是一个享用了一顿每餐的人，并且可能还会有一场不可思议的性爱。叹了口气，他瘫倒在椅背上。

Scott蜷起脚趾抵上John的裤链，增加了的压力让John分开了双腿。

“你回来的那刻本想上我来着。”

John的嘴角扯出一个微笑。“不会让你害怕？”

Scott弯起眉毛。“对你的忍耐力很有信心。”

“我从未听闻任何怨言。”

说着John将Scott的双脚从大腿上拽下来放到了身体两侧，接着滑下椅子绕过餐桌跪倒在了Scott分开的腿间，这使得他的目光对上了Scott颈部的V字型凹陷以及喉咙的诱人倾角，不过John抬头时却发现后者正紧盯着自己，目光热切闪亮，其中一只眼睛的虹膜上还有一个小小的斑点。John觉得自己宛如环绕着恒星的行星般无法移开视线。

老天，John想吻他，他抿紧嘴唇盯着那对噘起的、注定要被吞噬的嘴唇，接着叹息着把头埋入Scott喉咙里。他把嘴唇贴上脖子与肩膀相连的地方，正好在领带下面，然后伸出舌头品尝起了那里的味道：酒店肥皂和一点点咸味。他亲吻Scott修长的脖颈，将Scott皮肤的味道悉数纳入口中，并在对方的脉搏点上留下一个湿润的吻痕。

Scott后仰起头，低沉的呻吟溢出喉咙震颤着John的双唇，John的心收紧了。这里面有多少是演戏？Scott是真想要他，或者这仅是为了钱的作秀？他努力甩掉这些想法，假装这都无关紧要。他的手指顺过Scott柔滑的头发——今天没用任何发胶——接着用牙齿轻蹭对方的喉结，可那些想法仍然挥之不去。要是Scott不想那他也不愿继续，性爱不必成为他们交易的一部分。

John用两只手再次顺过Scott的头发，手指停留在Scott的头骨底部，拇指揉搓着对方的太阳穴。

前额搁上Scott的下巴后John说道，“如果你想我们可以停下。”

“不。”Scott转头把前额抵上John的额头。“继续做你的。”

John忍不住微笑，一股宽慰漫过周身。他托住Scott的后颈，歪过头用嘴唇寻找Scott的双唇。

不过在他们的嘴唇对上之前Scott的下巴却撞上了John的鼻子，而接着John就感觉到Scott在咬他的耳朵，双手同时拽动着John的衬衫和裤子。而John虽然忍不住地从鼻中喷出了一口气，但却没阻止对方的动作，他任由Scott设定节奏，于是片刻后他就被Scott那隔着他裤子灵巧运动的手指摆弄得贴着对方的脖子喘息起来。

老天，那些手指。John想把它们全部含入口中，用舌头描绘每一根的轮廓；想要含弄它们直到Scott哀声乞求。但不知怎的，他的身体却不合作，于是他只能大张着嘴贴着Scott的颈窝喘气，脸颊压进Scott的肩膀。他的手游走在Scott的腿上，拇指扫过膝骨，手掌沿着大腿上下抚弄。Scott腿上的绒毛像是带着静电，而当他把手指滑入对方那包裹着大腿的面料之下时，Scott尖锐的吸气声宛如夜莺的歌唱。

“John，”Scott轻喘，手落在John下身，脑袋靠着椅背滑下身子。

John在Scott锁骨上印下一个火热的吻，牙齿刮过骨头，使得Scott嘴中溢出了一阵颤抖的呼吸。他的手滑上Scott双腿直到指尖碰触到大腿和下身间关键部分，手指刷过Scott蛋蛋上平整紧密的毛发。老天，他多想用舌头爱抚它们。

他往后退了退，舔了下嘴唇后将Scott的内裤扯下双腿，后者晃了晃臀部。这男人还能做出任何不暗示纯粹性行为的举动吗？最近的记忆中没一个人能像Scott这般让他性起。John的视野开始模糊起来，口水泛滥，渴望着Scott的老二。

但当John的舌头追逐着一道前液留下的痕迹时，Scott却呻吟道，“操我。”

“噢，上帝，好的，”John勉强呻吟着回应，双手滑向Scott的身下。Scott抬起屁股，John托住它们然后分开了臀瓣。于是他就那般双手撑着两侧的椅子扶手，屁股翘起，双腿大开，看起来淫荡无比。

John努力不去意淫水流倾倒在Scott身体上景象，即使他的欲望在叫嚣着：做吧，做吧！Scott穿件白色体恤，半透明织物紧贴皮肤，挺立乳头的深色轮廓。老天，这会是怎样一副画面啊。

John把头埋入Scott下身，用舌头从对方的顶端缝隙到睾丸底部舔出一道长长的湿痕，Scott颤了颤，臀部一歪，从John手上抬起后才再次落下，而John又重复了一次刚才的动作。但这次他从更低处开始，舌尖在Scott臀瓣间蠕动几下后才往上移去。

Scott再次颤抖时John低语道，“美妙绝伦，惊艳无比。”

他重新埋头向Scott的会阴，舌头来回扫动。他自己的勃起贴着紧绷的裤子抽动，但他的手正忙着支撑Scott的屁股所以顾不上。他努力继续着，将那些美妙声音从Scott嘴中逼搅出来，但越进行下去他的勃起就越无法忽视，他就越想进入Scott体内。

“你有没有——？”John喘息着，无法说完他的话。“我没有带。”

“在我的夹克里。”Scott跃下椅子，不顾John双手突然的空落，冲进了卧室。

John盯着他，一动不动地看着Scott屁股肌肉的舒展收缩，呆愣了片刻后他起身以现在状态所能做到的最快速度跟了上去。

他到达卧室后正好看到Scott将三个铝箔包扔上羽绒被并紧随其后爬上床。他的屁股高抬，背部像舔毛的猫般弓起。那浑圆的屁股、强健的大腿、以及沉重地垂挂于它们之间的老二和双球，John被眼前景象震惊了片刻后迅速脱起了衣服。

在刚脱完一半的时候Scott说话了，“你来吗？”

“是的，”John喷了口气，把T恤一下拽过头顶。“等一下。”

John跳上床，Scott拍了拍床头板后用手指紧紧扣住。他的背部挺起，使得头骨纹身像是在邪笑，然后他喘息出一记呻吟，虽然这个比起其他的听起来更为挫败。

“快点，”Scott咆哮，John仍在挣扎着解开裤子顶部的纽扣。

“我很快了。”

John弯下腰，手指摸索着想把该死的扣子从该死的洞眼里解放出来。这裤子啥时候这么紧的？

“好了，”他在纽扣终于解开时喘了口气，接着他一把扯下裤子和内裤，从里面迈出来走向床铺，路上还差点绊倒。

不过接着他就停了下来，下巴砸上了地板，双手松垮地垂在了身体两侧。从Scott的双腿之间，John看到修长的手指正环绕着那根老二，背部随着动作高低起伏，头部垂落，粗重的喘息溢满了整个房间。我的神呐。

虽然John发誓自己没有移动，他的膝盖还是不由自主地滑上了羽绒被，他的双手还是在双膝扯着他的身体往前时揪紧了面料。他把嘴唇压上Scott的尾骨然后转头把脸颊贴上对方的腰臀处，边膝行着边用胡茬刮擦那光滑的皮肤。他的小腹贴上Scott的屁股，老二抵着它下方，Scott的手指在往下撸动时不时碰到John的龟头。

Scott叹息着塌下身用手肘撑好，接着将脸和胸膛靠了上去。“差不多了。”

匆忙去拿铝箔包John边笑边努力阅读标签想弄清每一个里面到底是什么。“你总是这么不耐烦？”

“当有必要的时候。”

“啊哈，”John说着挑出润滑剂并用牙齿撕开了包装。他挤了挤但是挤得太多了，于是他把多余的涂抹在了Scott的臀瓣间。

“嗯嗯，”Scott嘶嘶着，往后推挤着John的手。“就做吧，John，把我操进床垫里去。”

“妈的。”John用一根光滑的手指绕着Scott的屁眼打转，边注视着眼前的景象边用舌头刷过下唇。“你不能那样对我说话。”

“为什么？你可能会磨磨蹭蹭并且还——操啊。”

他的最后一个词呻吟着溢出，彼时John正把手指压进去径直没入到指节，而指尖划拉着Scott的前列腺。有时候医生训练还真能派上用场。

Scott很紧，John的手指轻巧地进出，而虽然Scott的肌肉则随着每次对前列腺的抚弄震颤不止，但挤压却很剧烈。有一瞬John想着Scott肯定做过提肛训练，不过迅速就甩掉了这个想法。这不是他此刻要想的事。

他反而是把手指抽了出来，在Scott的咆哮声中往第二根手指上挤了更多润滑剂。他再次用手指打转了几圈后才压了进去，欣赏着对Scott前列腺的无情抚弄和按压。

当John的手指在那处敏感之地不停地来回滑动后Scott沙哑的呻吟终于中断，他脱口说道，“我不——我不需要那个，就做吧。”

John沉默片刻，心跳加剧，接着他抽出了手指。“你不喜欢吗？”

“不是，”Scott喘了口气。“我喜欢，但是……我不需要。”

John停了下来，左右揉搓着Scott的臀瓣。“告诉我你想要什么。”

Scott扣着他头部的手松开抓紧了羽绒被，他闭上了眼睛，贴着John的手摇晃。天，他看起来如此绝望，如此不安，令John不禁心生一股怜爱。他希望Scott拥有他真正想要的东西，希望让他觉得美好，而这份希冀激烈得让他的脚趾都蜷缩了起来。

“我想要你的老二，”Scott最终说道，一只手松开羽绒被重新伸向John，寻找着后者的髋部。扣住之后Scott捏了捏，掌根压进John髋骨的凹陷，手指催促着对方向前。他那双紧紧闭起的眼睛轻颤着睁开了，斜斜地瞥向John，“求你。”

John颤了颤，Scott的渴求，无论其中有多少真实，都宛如电流般呼啸着贯穿了他。世界减速，即使他以极快地速度抓过安全套、撕开包装、并套上自己，都感觉像是过了永恒。他的手指把自己套弄到全然性起，一时间既觉得太多又觉得不够。

当他对准时，老天，那幅景象啊。他用自己的老二头部碾磨着Scott那完美的粉色小洞，往前推进直至足以感受到阻力后又再度抽出，让龟头滑过Scott的会阴。

“看在老天份上，John，拍张照吧，想看多久看多久。”

John的身体在大笑中激烈震动起来，他花了点时间定了定神，接着终于动作起来，一只手滑下Scott的脊柱，指尖碰上椎骨；另一只手则扣住Scott的臀部，将对方往后一拽贴紧自己。

要是John觉得用手指的时候Scott就够紧了，那他可就错了。裹着他老二的挤压简直激烈，他不得不努力让自己的动作保持轻缓，来回摇摆，缓慢推进。他边用拇指在Scott腰窝上画圈边看着自己消失进Scott体内。

接着Scott往后一顶使得John猛地插入，顿时完全埋进了Scott身体。John呻吟起来，因这番汹涌的快感而颤栗不已。他往前推动着，双球垂贴着Scott的睾丸。

“Scott，”他喷了口气。“你感觉真棒。”

John用力推挤着，臀部不受大脑控制地激烈动作，背部弓起，脑袋几乎要垂上Scott的后背中央。他努力想要控制住，好好享受此刻，但这感觉实在太美好以致他的身体不听使唤。沙哑的呻吟断续地溢出他的喉咙，他的手在Scott身上游走，同时不停地对后者说着像是‘美妙绝伦’，‘惊异无比’，‘非同凡响’之类的话。

神思迷蒙中John看到了那条仍然绕在Scott脖子上的领带，于是他边反复顶撞着Scott边抓住领带尾端，将其抽离后搭上Scott的背。老天，颜色在后者皮肤的衬托下看起来实在不可思议，而那纹身边缘也放荡地若隐若现。他的手指滑下紧绷的肌肉，柔软的肌肤和丝滑的领带模糊了他的触感，接着他俯下身，就着双手仍扣住Scott臀部的姿势亲吻了对方身体两侧的肌肤。

Scott在他身下融化，无言的呻吟很快转变成了John的名字，双腿颤搐不已。John把手伸到了Scott身下，手指环上他的老二，伴随一阵阵抽插将对方撞进自己的拳头里。

“继续，”John道。“为我射出来。来吧，让我感受一下。”

片刻后Scott的身体静止了，他的老二在John手中抽搐搏动，裹着John老二的肌肉挤压痉挛，John紧跟着到了，随后瘫倒在Scott背上。

John趴在那里，边平复自己边听着Scott一阵阵空气急速地进出于Scott的肺部。他蹭蹭领带，用鼻子把它推到一边然后摩挲起了底下的肌肤。

随着一声轻颤Scott低喘出了John的名字，身体放松下来，John则任由自己趴在Scott身上，手指梳过Scott的头发。他不太想立刻离开，不过许久之后贴着他软掉老二的乳胶提醒他必须得离开了。于是他喷了口气抓住安全套底部将自己拔了出来。

吻了吻Scott肩胛骨之间后John摇摇晃晃地走进浴室，处理掉安全套并给Scott弄了条湿毛巾。回去后他发现Scott正仰面瘫着，神色一派迷离。

“毛巾要吗？”John问，将它递了出去。

Scott举起一只手张开，John把毛巾扔过去后开始穿睡衣，Scott则懒洋洋地抚弄着自己的腹部。

“你买睡衣了吗？”John问。

Scott哼哼着表示买了，看起来仍有些发懵，John微笑起来。

“嗯，最好穿上它们。”他捏了捏Scott的大脚趾。“不想浪费晚餐，明天可是个大日子。”

“噢，是嘛。”

“是的，我们要去出席一场马球比赛。你曾经有去过吗？”

Scott从床上跃起来走进浴室。“当然有了。”

John轻笑。“当然有了。”

他套上T恤走进客厅，坐到桌子旁拿起刀叉，接着却又把它们扔到了一边，双手抓起牛排直接用犬齿撕碎了它们。

“真野蛮，”Scott说道。

含着食物的John抬起头微笑，但接着就立刻噎住了。Scott仍然裸着，大摇大摆地走进房间，一脸的淡定。

Scott坐进椅子，看着John咳了几声后终于忍不住说道，“没事吧？”

John把那还没嚼透的食物艰难地咽下去。“你还裸着。”

Scott咬了口青豆。“有问题？”

“应该没吧。”

假笑了下，Scott把双脚抵上John的椅子边缘。“那么和我说说这个马球比赛的事。”


	13. 做得好！哇喔！

第十三章：做得好！哇喔！

当他们迈出车子后Sherlock不停地拽着那件紧贴他皮肤的灰色羊绒衫。“我们来这儿做什么？”

“生意，”John道。

“应酬，”Sherlock反驳。

“嗯，好吧，生意应酬。”

真是扯淡，Sherlock想，就只是更多场面上的废话，确保你对正确的人说了正确的事。沉闷，厌烦，无聊。人们怎么能忍受这样的空虚？他们的脑子真那么小？

他暗自沉思着，不过那试图压下的厌恶肯定还是显露在了脸上，因为John抓住了他的手。

“来吧，会很棒的。”

“要是有人认识我呢？”Sherlock挑起眉毛。

John轻笑着瞥了眼聚集的人群，但笑声却在看到Sherlock的表情后凝滞在了喉咙里。“得了，你不会是说真的吧。”

“至少我们来这儿之前你该考虑到这些。”

“没人会认识你，他们都不怎么去好莱坞大道。”

Sherlock挺直身，抬起下巴。“你就不是。”

John执起Sherlock的手放到嘴边，亲吻后者的指节。“为此我感谢上帝，现在走吧。”

Sherlock跟在后面，手仍然被John握着，两人穿过草坪走向赛场。但Sherlock并没完全放松，这样的事总是让他不安；即使没有额外风险，但却会让人一时难堪。

“不过，”John朝Sherlock的方向低语道，“我确实希望你在那件毛衣下穿了衬衫。”

Sherlock狡黠一笑。“为什么这么说？”

“我都能看到你乳头的轮廓了。”

“你觉得我挺着乳头很无礼？”

John瞥了眼Sherlock的胸膛，舌头伸出嘴巴扫过双唇。“不完全是。”

“嗯哼——”Sherlock嘲弄。“——你这么想罢了。”

他们沉默着走完剩下的路，虽然John嘴角抽抽着随时都可能溢出一声大笑，而Sherlock则发现自己的笑容坚持不懈地试图浮现出来。

不过，当他们在两位看起来极其相似的女人前面的播报员包厢旁站定后，那些欢欣就立刻被打断了。

“噢，Watson医生，”其中一个说道。

“早上好，Gwen，”John说，亲吻那只伸出来的手。“Scott，这两位是Gwen和Gretchen Olsen，这个国家内最杰出的两位外科医生的妻子。”

“那两个人是兄弟？”

“不，傻瓜，”Gwen说。“我们是姐妹，我们不敢放弃我们的婚前姓氏。”

Sherlock暗暗咒骂自己。总会漏掉些什么。“当然，是我错。”

“抱歉，”John打断。“我看见一个服务员，Scott，想喝点什么吗？”

Sherlock点点头。“随便。”

Gretchen瞥了他一眼后冷冷地嗤笑了声，接着转身走回了麦克风前。Sherlock假笑了下，评估地扫了她一眼，要是她知道Sherlock清楚她出轨的事（和网球教练，多么老套）或者鸦片问题就不会那么傲慢了。这些话压抑在他的喉咙口，他抿紧嘴唇阻止它们，要是John回来发现Sherlock被扇耳光也许还被踢了出去肯定会不高兴的。

在感觉到手肘被纤细的手指扣住后他回过了神，望向那如同孩子分享秘密般将他拽低身体的Gwen。在拉着他离开包厢时她说道，“别在意她。”

“我没有，”Sherlock回答，顺从地跟随她坚定的拉拽。

“那么，告诉我，”她一只手勾住他胳膊，仿佛他才是那个护送者一般，虽然所走方向都是她做的主。“你俩似乎很亲密，那他有看中任何人吗？我有个朋友非常适合他。”

“你想搭上他。”

她大笑，一个发自内心的真挚笑容。“当然了，傻瓜。他很难得到，每个人都想勾上手。”

Sherlock看到朝他走来的John被一个高大的黑发女人拦住，顿时感觉一股嫉妒飙升，不过他迅速压了下去。“我对那种事一无所知，不过我也不能怪她们，他是个很棒的床伴。抱歉。”

Sherlock大步穿过草坪，John正把酒杯换用一只手拿，另一只手则搭上那名娇小黑发女人的后背并吻了下对方的脸颊。她的手沿着John的皮夹克袖子滑下，接着往后退了一步仔细地看了一眼。原来是这种花招啊。虽然那件夹克确实很漂亮，皮革柔软坚韧，但也没什么特别的，老天，她看着一个穿着格子衬衫和灯芯绒裤子的男人的表情就像对方穿的是最前卫时尚的服饰。

看见Sherlock走过草坪之后John扬了扬眉毛，用酒杯对其示意了下，接着他对他的同伴说了些什么，对方转过身，脸上露出了一个灿烂的笑容。

“Scott，”John说，递给Sherlock一杯酒。“我想让你见见我嫂子，Clara。”

Sherlock正对Clara伸出手时另一个女人走过来揽住了她。她的金发挽成了一个髻，使其柔和的外貌带上了几分严厉。和John相似的容貌，姐姐或堂姐。她对Sherlock邪邪一笑。

“这是我姐姐，Harry，”John及时开口说道。

“你好，”Harry说着伸出了一只手。“你肯定是我听说了许多事情的那位同伴。”

“确实。”Sherlock握住她的手任由对方捏着晃了晃，她捏得很紧。

“他很漂亮，John，”Harry说，仍然盯着Sherlock，接着她对John点点头后继续道，“他怎么勾上你这样一个人物的？”

Sherlock对她眯起眼睛，有点震惊自己被当成了这场景中的某个物体，而那只让他意识的自己是有多么迅速地融入了这个本就虚假的角色之中。愚蠢。

“他也很有才华，”John打断，捏了捏Sherlock的手肘。“做做你那些事。”

Sherlock猛地看向John，鼻子眉毛皱成一团。“我那些事？”

“对啊。”John笑着转向女士们。“他看着你就能知道你整个生活故事。那非常惊人。”

“我不知道，我观察出来的。”

John的嘴角抽动了下，接着他抿了口酒。“总之，那很不可思议。”

Sherlock克制住低头看手的冲动，继续紧盯着John。“我宁愿不是。”

John看起来很吃惊，不过他还是说道，“好吧，没问题。我们找个地方看比赛吧？”

“等等，”Harry挥手拦下，“我想见识见识。”

“Harry——”

“嘿，马上，你不能那样吊我胃口，我要看看。”

John和Clara交换了一个眼神，John再度开口，“Harry——”

“没事的，John，”Sherlock说，瞥了眼Harry和Clara，怒火如间歇泉般窜起。“你俩在一起有段时间了，大约有四年的约会和三年的婚姻，而你们觉得七年之痒相当难熬，最有可能是因为Harry的酗酒问题，但Harry也同样担心那曾约会过自己弟弟的双性恋妻子会对她出轨。毫无根据，她就是揪着过去的事情不放。”

说完Sherlock看向那些愕然的注视直到Clara用手捂住了嘴。她睁大了眼，低头看向Harry时眼中的目光猛然发亮，Sherlock跟随他的视线，噢，老天，Harry非常生气。是时候撤退了。

Sherlock灿烂一笑。“请两位原谅，我得去下洗手间。”

逃出几步后Sherlock听到John在他身后叫喊的声音，但他没有停下。

******

离开John和他的家人后Sherlock在庭院里闲逛起来，边品着酒边移动着最终离开了人群。片刻后他走向了马厩，虽然仍远离人群，但也足够听到冲破马儿奔腾传来的欢呼声。

他从远离比赛的那头漫步而行，望向那些空荡荡的畜栏，快接近尽头时他看到一匹额头有块白色菱形标记的栗色马正在嚼干草堆。

“你好啊，”Sherlock说，接近畜栏。“你真漂亮啊，和你打声招呼没问题吧？”

Sherlock伸出手让马闻了闻，片刻后他伸出另一只手抚上那匹马的额头。这马似乎没怎么被Sherlock的亲近打动，不过也仍旧淡定地忍受着他，任由Sherlock抚摸它的头和脖子，直到想再次低头嚼干草。Sherlock看着它吃，感觉比离开酒店房间拥有一整天还要来得平静。

“噢，Scott，嗨，”附近传来了一个声音，Sherlock被惊得吓了一跳。

“Peter，”Sherlock回答，吞咽了下试图舒缓自己的心跳。

“对不起，我并不是故意吓你的，”Peter像是在应对一个受惊动物般伸出手。他的头发被吹得凌乱，马球服粘满了草叶。“你有应付马匹的经验吗？”

Sherlock耸肩。“有一些。”

“嗯——”Peter走向畜栏。“这是Poppy。”

听到自己的名字后马儿回应般地从食槽上抬起了头，牙齿嚼着干草。Sherlock抚摸着它的脖子，同时感觉到Peter的目光正刺着他的后颈。那目光让他紧张，不应该如此的，为什么会让他紧张呢？

“你是和Watson医生一起来的吗？”Peter问。

“是的，”Sherlock轻声道，把手从Poppy脸颊上放下朝通往马厩的门走了几步。靠上门框，他眯起眼睛望向在赛场上冲撞奔跑的人们。

当Peter消散不去的存在感再次开始刺痛Sherlock后对方说话了，“那里的一切都还好吗？”

Sherlock耸耸肩，翻了个白眼。他看到了John，片刻后又看到Harry走近他，递给他一杯酒后自己也拿了一杯。

“那啥，”Peter的声音传来，Sherlock猛地转回目光，却发现对方正挠着后脖子。“我想我欠你一句道歉。”

“道歉？为了什么？”

“你说得对，应该是我父亲欠你一句道歉。”

Sherlock站直了身。“他到底要道什么歉？”

“噢，你还不知道。”他又做出了那种安抚受惊动物般的动作。“对不起，我不该说这些的。”

“别犯蠢，他做了什么？”

Peter吞咽了一下，手指耙了耙头发。“他……呃，他一直都在散布关于你还有Watson医生的谣言。”

Sherlock瞥了眼John，胸口窜起一阵惊慌。Harry正因为什么事大笑着，而John则怒视着她。Sherlock的头一下子转向了Peter。

“他都说些什么？”

“呃，他暗示——”Peter咬住了嘴唇，摩挲着手肘内侧。“——你试图勾引我。”

Sherlock嗤了一声。“简直荒谬。”

Peter大笑起来，声音有点太响太高了，接着他望了眼赛场。“好吧，好的。我是说，你和Watson医生……是吗？”

Sherlock咬住下唇斜睨着Peter，要是其他情况Sherlock会知道该怎么做。他会施展魅力，说些模棱两可含沙射影的话，巧妙地暗示Peter只要价钱合适那他就能拥有他。虽说那会揭穿他的底细，让John的生意担上风险，可是要把对方钓上手实在太容易了，Peter明显受他吸引，而对方的社交障碍也让其很难与人相识。他很适合Sherlock，一个喜欢Sherlock的客户可以让他离开住的那个垃圾场。

不过当Sherlock开口说出来的话却是，“是的。”

Peter微笑起来，嘴唇紧抿，虽然眼中却流露出了明显的失望。“好吧，总之，我只是想替我父亲道个歉——”

“别替他道歉。”

“——这真的和你或者Watson医生无关，他只是难以接受他不会有孙子这个事实。”

“你还是可以有孩子的啊。”

Peter捏了捏后颈，喷出一声大笑后看向Poppy。“我的意思你该明白的吧。”

“噢。”Sherlock的目光再次找到了John，后者仍在和Harry进行着安静但热切的谈话。John抬起头捕捉到了Sherlock的目光，顿时笑着挥了挥手，Sherlock也对他举手示意了下。

手指突然插入他头发的感觉让他猛地转过了头，发现是Peter。

“对不起，”Peter说着抽出了手指，指间夹着几根稻草。“这插在你的头发里了。”

Sherlock从Peter手上拿过稻草，在拇指和食指间捻动着它。“谢谢。”

“不想让别人觉得你在干草堆里滚了一圈。”Peter的笑容迅速消失，接着他在裤子上擦了擦手朝赛场指了指。“看起来他们快要重新开始了，我得走了。”

“好吧，”Sherlock离开门框，却发现自己的毛衣被木头勾住了。

“那个，我来帮你吧。”Peter走到Sherlock身边，一只手放到Sherlock胳膊上，另一只扫过绒衫和木头之间。“行了，都搞定了。”

“谢谢。”

Peter点点头，最后对Sherlock笑了笑后转身离开。“噢，你好，Watson医生。”

“Dimmock医生，”John边说边走近，同时伸出了手。“你今天过得好吗？”

Peter握了握。“非常好，你呢？”

“还行。我很高兴看到你今天的表现。”

“谢谢。”Peter清了清喉咙。“我也是，我最好还是回去继续玩吧，很高兴见到你俩。”

自始至终John脸上的笑容就没到达过眼底，而在看着Peter骑上马走后他转向了Sherlock。“你都逛到哪儿去了？”

“就在附近。”

“你和Peter在聊什么？”

Sherlock耸肩。“没什么。”

John挠了挠下巴，在阳光下眯起眼睛。“好吧。”露出同样的微笑，他把双手背到身后。“我们去看比赛怎样？”

“当然可以。”

他们肩并肩走过草坪，而虽然他们的指关节互相摩擦，但John却没有握住Sherlock的手。Sherlock压下试图涌上喉咙的焦躁，强迫脸上露出一个若无其事的表情。

离赛场周围拥挤的人群还有几步的时候John抓住Sherlock的手肘把他拉到了一边。“听着，你能帮我一个忙吗？”

“什么忙？”

“去给Harry道歉。”

Sherlock收紧下巴，意图噘起嘴唇。在Sherlock看来，Harry完全是自作自受，不过他也知道多一事不如少一事。“好吧。”

“谢谢。我去给我们拿些喝的。你想吃点什么吗？”

“不，谢谢。”

John走之前朝Sherlock左边指了指，后者顺着其手指的方向发现了Harry，对方正面对赛场抿着一杯香槟。

在设法穿越人群后Sherlock说道，“Harry。”

Harry像是吓了一跳般地转过身，那简直太假了，显然她知道Sherlock要来。“啊，Scott，真高兴再次见到你。”

她转回赛场重新看起了比赛。他们默默站了会儿，直到一位参赛者发出了些礼貌的掌声。

“做得好，”Harry大喊了一声，接着转向了Sherlock。“你以前去过马球比赛吗？”

“去过。”

Harry轻笑。“是嘛，似乎不太可能。”

Sherlock嗤了一声，眯起眼睛看向Harry。“为什么这么说？”

“就只是——”Harry耸肩，抿了口她的酒。“——那与好莱坞大道差了十万八千里。”

Sherlock的心跳升高，但他继续维持着面无表情。“对不起？”

“你听到我说的了。”

Sherlock的下巴收紧了，他深吸了口气。John到底在玩什么？如果他要告诉别人还费心掩饰个屁？还有为什么要把他送入狮穴？

“我相信我弟弟让你来这儿是有理由的。”

Sherlock低头看去时发现了她脸上的一抹邪笑，那让他想把她撕成碎片。“他让我来道歉。”

“噢，我们可以忘了那事。”她勾住他胳膊把他拉近。“我觉得我们扯平了，你说呢？”

Sherlock看向他们勾在一起的胳膊，极其反感。“抱歉。”

说完他挣脱Harry的胳膊离开了，而虽然在听到身后传来的轻笑声时顿了顿不过却依旧没停下脚步。她并非真正的元凶。


	14. 我想要我的钱，我想离开这里。

当Scott跟在John后面进入酒店房间后John问道，“你没事吧？”

“没事。”Scott挤开John走向酒吧区然后从小冰箱里拽出一瓶水，接着砰地摔上冰箱门，用比所需要的更多的力气扭开瓶盖。

“不知为何，我觉得那很难相信。”

“敏锐的观察，John。”Scott重重念着‘John’这个词，而John觉得他并不只是在称呼而已。

John喷了口气，把房卡扔到吧台上。“怎么了？”

“你为啥要告诉Harry我是做什么的？”

“老天爷，”John咕哝着用手揉了揉脸。“她什么都不该说的。”

“噢，是啊，”Scott露出一个巨大的假笑。“那到会让一切变得更好呢。”

“她告诉我说只要你道歉她就什么都不提。”

“那你会很高兴知道她遵守了诺言，如果不是刻意装出来的话。”Scott把还剩半瓶的水扔进水槽，大步走进卧室。

John跟着进去却发现Scott脱掉了毛衣正在一堆脏衣服里翻找着。“你在做什么？”

“换上我自己的衣服。”

John叹了口气。“别使性子了，要不然我还能做什么？她认为你参与了某种商业间谍活动。”

Scott找到了裂口T恤，将其一把套上了头。“她为什么会那样想？”

“呃，你和Peter看起来相处融洽。”John的一只拳头在身侧收紧，他将其背到身后用另一只手握住它。

弯着腰的Scott猛然挺直身，头发一片凌乱。他顿了顿，扫了John一眼后才道，“嫉妒？”

“我有理由嫉妒吗？”

Scott走向John。“这和你有什么关系？我们的协议又没规定只能和你来往。”

John坚持不被侵入他私人空间的Scott所动摇。事实上，‘侵入’这说法还算是轻的了。“你对Peter感兴趣？”

“他肯定对我感兴趣。”

John盯着Scott的眼睛，深吸了口气平静自己，直到不会吼出来后才问道，“你和他有什么安排吗？”

Scott眯起眼睛盯着John，眉毛微拧了片刻。“所以你才告诉了她？因为你嫉妒？”

但Scott却没有等待回答，他只是嗤了一声继续翻找，显然认为自己的假设是正确的，而John肯定不会对他承认这点，于是就只是边等边看着Scott把西短和内裤扔到床上，看着对方动作灵活地解开皮带把裤子和内裤褪到脚踝。

当Scott跨出它们任由衣物和鞋子堆成一堆时John望向了地板。

“你现在还想让我装样子？”Scott斥道。“看着我。”

John抬起头，目光坚定地迎上Scott的眼睛，但Scott却无动于衷地继续穿衣服。

John的目光掠过Scott下身，那儿已经穿上了内裤，而虽然那幅景象给他的感觉宛如一记重拳砸上他的五脏六腑，他还是说道，“别那样。”

“哪样，嗯？”Scott扬了扬眉毛拉上西短。“像个男妓？”

“听着，我很抱歉，好吗？我们能不能别提这事了？”John摊开左手。

Scott再次接近John。“你付我钱并不意味着你可以不尊重我。”

John大笑。“不尊重你？”他把头歪到一边。“我到底怎么不尊重你了？你是个男妓，我所说的一切都是事实。”

Scott站得笔直，用鼻子盯着John。不知怎的，穿着旧七分裤，裂口汗衫，以及袜子的他看起来极其高傲。嗤了一声后他转身大步走向他的靴子。

他坐到床上拉上靴子。“我想我们是时候分手了，我现在就要我的钱。”

John吸了口气，竭力无视心脏的一阵阵紧缩。他吞咽了一下后走到保险箱边安静地输入密码，接着他掏出钱将它们在妆台上堆成一堆。

不去看Scott，他说道，“这里只有四千二，我还没机会去银行，但我大概能让他们在前台兑一张支票。”

“不必了。”

John点头，又吸了口气。“好吧。”

从眼角瞥了眼Scott后John离开了卧室，倒进一把看不见卧室的椅子里。他用两只手揉了揉脸，从嘴间长吁出一口气。他感觉十分疲惫，仿佛体内的所有空气都消失了，连胃都翻搅个不停。

John听到身后的Scott在低声咕哝着什么，听着像是‘送过来’，接着他嗤笑一声，从John身边冲出去猛地摔上门。John皱起了眉，‘送过来’是什么意思？ 他到底说了什么？

John瞥了眼身后发现钞票仍然堆在妆台上。如果稍后有人问他为什么跟着Scott，他虽然无法确定原因但却觉得十分必要。他还不能让Scott离开，那感觉太像被撕成碎片。

抓起吧台上的房卡，John急忙跑到门边将其一把拽开，却发现Scott仍在等电梯，而他开门的时候对方正要点烟。听到开门声Scott抬起了头，他俩谁都没说话，而John只是看着Scott点燃香烟吸了一口，然后吐出了烟雾。

“你不该在这里抽烟。”

Scott又吸了一口。“抓我啊。”

John走出房间，像是接近一只走投无路的小狗般接近Scott，但Scott却假装无视了他。“听着，”John道，“我很抱歉。”

Scott扬起了眉毛。“为了什么？”

“我不该告诉Harry，那样很无礼。”

Scott的嘴唇意图噘起，虽然他极力掩饰但John还是注意到了。“还有呢？”

“我没有权利嫉妒。回来吗？”

“我和Peter之间什么都没发生。不像某些人，我可是很信守我们的协议的。”

John竭力不因为这番直击重点的指责而露出安心的笑容。“很公平，那你回来吗？”

Scott把香烟摁熄在盆栽植物的土壤里。“好吧。”

“谢谢，”John在Scott从他口袋里掏出钥匙并走过其身旁前勉强脱口说道。对方打开门，接着就不管不顾地大步走了进去，耸肩抖掉夹克扔在椅子上径直走向了卧室，使得John不得不在门关闭前急忙抓住它。John在客厅等着直到Scott返回，这次对方穿了条棉睡裤和一件印花体恤。

他看起来又柔软又脆弱，头发依旧凌乱，并且似乎不知道该怎么摆放他的手。John笑着穿过房间在Scott面前站定，却在不知道该碰对方哪里之前就伸出了手去。碰胳膊太柏拉图，碰手太私密，碰屁股太色情，片刻后Scott喷出了一声笑，而John最终把手落到了对方腰上。

他吻了Scott的下巴。“你今晚要做些什么？我们能去任何你想去的地方。”

Scott望进John的眼睛，神色捉摸不定。过了稍微有点长的一段时间后他说道，“我想去跳舞。”

好吧，操蛋的。“我不知道任何可以跳舞的地方，不过我能打电话给礼宾部。”

“不必，”Scott说着往后滑出John的钳制。“我知道一个地方。”

眼中闪过一道精光，Scott走进了卧室。

******

“你想喝点什么吗？”John盖过音乐大声喊道。

Scott俯身靠近John耳边说道，“你真的以为我需要舒缓焦虑吗，John？”

他歪笑着退开身子，John努力压下一阵战栗。虽然Scott牵着他的手试图把他带往舞池，但John还是把对方拽了回来，一手扣住对方的后颈扯到自己嘴边。

“好吧，我需要。和我来？”

Scott摇摇头。“我们舞池见。”

John点头，转身走向酒吧。一个地方怎么能在周中还这么拥挤？还有当时他怎么会被说服来这种地方的？这不是他想象的任何场景。他仍然穿着马球比赛上的衬衫，只是把裤子换成了牛仔裤。有几个经过他的男人裸着上身，不过他能理解原因，这里太闷热了。

“请给我双份威士忌，还有啤酒，”John边喊边从后袋里掏出钱包，酒保点点头继续工作去了。

片刻后John感到身边传来一股违和感，看过去后发现是个年轻男人，对方的头发是惊悚的蓝绿色，眼皮也涂成了亮闪闪的相同颜色。

“嘿，老爹，”男人说道，John很感激自己的酒还没送来，否则他肯定会呛住。

“我和别人一起来的，”John回答。

“那无所谓。”

酒吧重重地放下杯子，John刷了信用卡付钱。他一口气灌下威士忌后又去拿啤酒。

“我有所谓，”John说着逃向舞池。

他尽可能轻松地喝光了啤酒，同时搜寻着Scott，接着在最拥挤的地方发现了他正跳得兴起，仿佛边上没有人一般。老天，他移动的姿势啊，既慵懒性感但却又自然纯粹，毫不精熟，他并没有试图勾引某人或挑起他们的欲望，并不像是第一晚的那种脱衣舞。他沉醉于音乐中，而那异常性感。

虽然John对情况不甚了解但也知道Scott对这里驾轻就熟。他想知道Scott以前是否带过客人来这儿，不过他当然有过了，他可能还在这儿找客人。以为只有他能注意到Scott而其他客人注意不到这种想法实在太蠢了。

所以，当大步走向舞池中心的Scott时John甩掉了这个想法。今晚，他不愿去想工作，不愿去想他的姐姐或者Dimmock们，他只想把它们全部扔开好好乐一乐，该死的。

John一接近Scott就站定着看了起来，深深陷入了那番舞姿之中。他觉得自己就像个等在长绳外的小孩，不知道该怎么跳进去。所幸Scott狡黠一笑伸手揽住了John的腰，John向前一跌，在Scott的二头肌上稳住了自己，接着笑了起来。Scott对他轻笑了声，那是一种John通过碰触而听过多次的声音。

Scott的手落到了John臀部，跟着音乐节奏——或者至少John认为是跟着音乐节奏——引导它们。陶醉于Scott的存在和身体的他内心汹涌着激烈的情绪，而那使他的动作就像一个老头子。不过Scott一直在不停移动，双手游走在John的髋部、腰部、还有屁股上，他们两人周围的一切全都消失了。John不在乎那十年的年龄差让他成为了这儿最老的人，不在乎跳错了舞步或者不知道该怎么跳舞，世界缩小到只剩那重重敲击的节拍和Scott落在他身上的手，还有他双手下Scott的身体。

Scott的呼吸拂乱了John鬓边的头发，接着John就感觉到Scott的嘴巴来到了他耳边，像是有什么东西撞上他胸口般地效率击散了他体内的空气。他歪过脑袋，朝着Scott仰起头，不顾对方脑中是怎样想的。Scott贴着John的皮肤微笑，拽着John的衬衫后背直到将其从对方的裤子里抽了出来，接着把手滑入下方，指尖戏弄起了John的脊柱。

“介意和我一起去洗手间吗？”

尽管呼吸急促，心跳狂飙，下身炙热，John仍然把嘴巴压上了Scott的耳朵。“我们不必，如果你想我们就可以只是跳舞。”

闻言Scott抓过John的手，引导它来到其紧身牛仔裤的前襟。跟随Scott的动作John的指尖描绘出了对方那又硬又热，紧贴着身体的老二轮廓。他把脸颊贴上John的脸颊摩挲着，胡茬的摩擦让John的皮肤泛起阵阵鸡皮疙瘩，接着他的嘴又再一次贴上John的耳朵。

“你告诉我想要什么。”

“老天爷，”John喷了口气，手掌压上Scott下身，然后点点头。“好吧，好的。”

他感觉到贴着他脸颊的嘴唇勾了起来，接着Scott抓住了他的手腕把他拽向了厕所。John绊了一下，不得不小跑着跟上Scott的大步子。

Scott冲进厕所，脚步不停地领着他们径直走向一间开放的隔间。Scott首先迈了进去，然后把John拽进来关上了门。他转身背向John，弯腰把屁股抵上John下身，John喷出口气，髋部本能地前倾，双手抓住Scott的髋骨。他的手在Scott屁股上游移着，欣赏紧贴掌心的臀部曲线，以及牛仔裤紧紧包裹着它的模样。比起他什么都不穿，这幅样子让人觉得更为下流。

老天，John想要看他的脸，他蹭着Scott的臀部，催促他转身直到他们面对面。John望进Scott的眼睛，刺眼荧光灯的阴影下那对眼眸异常明亮。他们的呼吸交融，嘴巴近得John都能感觉到Scott嘴唇上的震颤。他想要亲吻它们，想要感受Scott的嘴贴着他的嘴，感受他们的舌头互相碰触爱抚；想要品尝他，轻咬那噘起的下唇。但是他却舔了舔嘴唇，克制着将其收回嘴中，接着后退一步跪了下来。

如果John不能吻Scott的嘴，那他会退而求其次。他的鼻尖贴着牛仔布滑动，从Scott老二底部一路蹭到顶端，接着他抓住Scott牛仔裤的扣子解开它们，拉下拉链。他能感到Scott老二渴望释放的压力，但他继续缓慢动作，品味着那份感觉。

拉链全部拉下后John伸手穿过门襟，手覆上裤子和内裤间揉弄起了Scott的勃起。Scott的手猛地甩到身体两侧的隔壁上，发出一记可能惊到两边使用者的重击声。John忍俊不禁地把Scott的裤子和内裤晃下屁股，想象对方正露出愤愤的表情，不过却没有费心抬头看。他正沉醉于Scott老二从限制中弹跳出来，棉织物和牛仔布裹着那两条大腿的景象。

抓住底部，John刚把舌头贴上Scott的会阴就听到上方传来了了一声“等等”。

John坐到脚跟上抬起头。

Scott的胸膛起伏个不停，但他还是说道，“安全套。”

John皱了会儿眉才回答，“那上次——”

“那是个错误，而我不想重蹈覆辙。”

“你有带吗？”

Scott朝出口点点头。“门边有台机器。”

“好的。”Scott帮挣扎着起身的John站稳，后者边翻口袋找零钱边继续道，“很快回来。”

John走向自动售货机，感觉既尴尬又骄傲。看看这个老古板多么情不自禁，并且他比你们任何人都要惊艳。John往机器里投硬币，即使脸颊滚烫也止不住一脸的傻笑。他查看了各种选择，然后决定了带味道的。虽然他更喜欢用舌头品尝皮肤，不过却很钟情于蓝莓。

他指间夹着小包匆匆返回隔间。

Scott正在里面等他，内裤和外裤还挂在大腿上，分开的双腿将它们拉伸到了极限，双手则紧紧抓着壁板上方。和John离开时唯一不同的是Scott的汗衫前襟皱得厉害，而那景象简直太勾人了，让John只想……

John弯下腰用拇指和食指把Scott的汗衫推上去，在后者腹部中央长长舔了一下。他对上方传来的尖锐吸气声笑了笑，更加情欲勃发。抬起那只安全套仍然夹在指间的手，他进一步往上推着面料直到Scott的躯体从腋下开始全部裸露出来。他看着眼前的景象——腹肌在断续的呼吸下不住收缩，乳头因为暴露在寒冷的空气中而挺立起来，从Scott腹部延伸到下身的毛发。

“美丽非凡，”John喘息道，再次弯下腰，而这次他用嘴唇含住了一颗乳头，舌头轻击着它。

“嗯嗯，”Scott嘶嘶道，“再来。”

John靠近，双手搁上Scott的腰，牙齿摩擦着对方的乳头，吮吸舔弄直到对方双膝发软几欲瘫倒，然后退开对着湿润的皮肤吹气。老天，真是太惊人了。

John用拇指揉弄着两只乳头。“它们总是这么敏感吗？”

“通常是。”

John轻笑，全神贯注于另一边。“我打赌那件羊绒衫穿起来很棒。”

“是的，”Scott喷气，“是的。”

John正要行动时却感觉到Scott从他手中夺走了安全套，不过他没过多在意，更想全心感受舌头下的皮肤。Scott的胳膊缓缓抬起，而John只是隐约意识到了这个动作，直到对方双手落到他肩上往下一推。虽然John并不完全会说是Scott强迫他跪下的，不过那份压力却比John所预计的要重，他贴着Scott的胸膛喷出一声笑后才顺从地跪下。

安全套那难看的蓝色并没减弱Scott老二的诱人程度，John满口生津，而虽然他希望用舌头品尝前液，但现在这样也阻挡不了他。他舔了舔唇，让Scott老二顶端沿着双唇滑动，同时思考着是要舔舐还是含入，不过上方那颤抖的呼吸让他下定了决心，于是他把Scott的老二含了进去，用嘴巴吮吸并将其裹在舌头和软腭之间。Scott的老二抽搐起来，顶端压上了John口腔上颚，John顿时呻吟不止。哦，他可以这样做上一天，但他非常想要Scott射出来。

他晃动脑袋，收缩双颊，唾液从他嘴角淌落到他下巴上。他抓住Scott的屁股，催促对方往前，但Scott却还是小心翼翼地动作着。John想让他失控，想让他疯狂，想感觉手中屁股的冲撞和推挤，但无论John怎样静静地催促他，Scott仍然几乎一动不动。

最终John抽身退开。“操我的嘴。”

Scott的老二迅速地重新插入了John嘴里，对方问道，“什么？”

喷了口气，John再次退开。“操我的嘴。”

“我不——啊。”

John扇了Scott的屁股一下——他希望是重到恰好能使对方受惊的力道——来清楚表明他不是在开玩笑。所幸Scott似乎明白了，因为他开始动起了屁股，慵懒地晃动，不时改变他老二在John嘴里的角度。John呻吟，闭上眼睛任由这份感觉席卷过全身，觉得自己仿佛抽离了。此刻的他是取悦Scott的工具，而这是种荣耀；他不必面对工作和家庭的压力，只要Scott的老二在他嘴里进出就一切都不重要。

‘来吧，’John想着，伴随每次抽插捏挤着Scott的臀瓣。‘为我射出来。’

Scott的手指勾上了John的脖子，John的眼睛颤抖地睁开。他把头往后靠去，望进Scott的眼睛，那双眼因为欲望而幽深，眼睑低垂，双颊则通红不已，嘴巴张开不住喘息。

John一瞬不瞬地盯着Scott，一只手却同时滑上对方身躯，拨弄着对方老二底部那近乎裁剪过的毛发，然后上移到他的腹部。他的另一只手仍然落在Scott的屁股上，手指贴着起伏的肌肉屈伸，同时呻吟不止，然而当Scott的老二撞击到他的咽后壁时那阵呻吟顿时断绝了。

噢，操他妈的。

“John，”Scott喷了口气，臀部颤动。“我——我要——”

John呻吟，而虽然他无法感觉到第一波液体喷溅上他咽后壁的快乐，却能感觉到Scott的老二在他嘴中跳动和抽搐，要不是他早就跪了下来可能现在就跌倒在地板上了。不过，当Scott在他嘴中到达高潮时他仍然不得不紧紧抓住对方的大腿。

最终，并且有些太快地，Scott抽身退开，半瘫软半放松地坐倒在马桶上。他喘息了几次后才说道，“老天爷。”

John盯着Scott的嘴，而鉴于Scott坐着而他跪着的姿势，要往前挪一点儿实在太容易了，他可以将自己嵌进Scott双腿之间，把他们的嘴压在一起，但最终他只是往前挪了挪吻了下Scott的下巴。

Scott仰起头，手指缠紧John发间，一记呻吟的声音贴着John嘴唇震颤而过。

“那真是……”Scott道。

John贴着Scott的脖子哼哼，感觉既温暖又迷离，皮肤的每一寸都无比性奋。只要一点点刺激那暗涌的欲望就会燃烧成燎原大火，不过此刻，他却满足于享受这份余韵。

“轮到你了，”Scott说着往后退开，眼中闪过一抹邪光。

John缓缓眨了眨眼，手掌沿着Scott大腿慢慢地上下抚摸。“不。”

Scott瑟缩了下。“什么？”

“我是说，好的，老天啊，好的，但不是现在，好吗？”

Scott的两根眉毛都扬了起来，接着一根落下，嘴唇噘起，就这幅样子盯着John看了会儿，而John不得不压下一阵轻笑。最后John蹭了蹭Scott的脖子，将一个吻印在了对方的脉搏点上。

“你想离开这儿去外面还是回家？”John问。

“回家。”Scott将脸颊贴上John的前额。

John哼哼着用指甲滑下缠在Scott大腿上的牛仔布。“好。不妨你自己收拾一下，而我就负责打理好账单还有我们的外套，好吧？”

Scott点点头。“好的。”


	15. 别做小孩子时候的梦了。

Sherlock边走向套房的卧室边耸肩抖掉夹克，接着脚步不停地将它扔到躺椅椅背上然后脱掉汗衫。坐下来脱靴子时他看到John走进来蹭掉鞋子并将它们放到了衣柜底部。这一举动是如此寻常，如此家庭，而Sherlock的胸口突然爆发出一股愤怒。他扔掉第一只靴子，没去管它落在了哪里。

砸在地板上的沉重闷响让John瑟缩了下，但他没说什么，只是问道，“还好吗？”

他声音粗哑，无疑是因为Sherlock的老二撞上他咽后壁的缘故。

Sherlock扯开鞋带。“当然好了。”

John盯着Sherlock，手指自动地解着衬衫纽扣，Sherlock也盯了回去，将第二只靴子朝第一只靴子的大致方向扔了出去。接着他站起身，边踱步边扯开牛仔裤纽扣拽下拉链。他无法安静地待着，身上的每一块肌肉都渴望运动，而他却无法解释原因。在俱乐部时他觉得极其放松，不过一离开后他体内的紧张又肆虐起来，连片刻都不得消停。通常无聊会让他这幅样子，但现在却不是，他只希望John别再盯着他了，那目光宛若有形，刺痛着Sherlock的每一寸肌肤。

Sherlock转了转肩膀，脑袋左右晃了晃，试图驱散些肌肉的紧绷。

“听着，”John一只手搭上Sherlock的肩。“要是我做了什么——”

“别犯蠢了，”Sherlock厉声道。

他转向John，目光捕捉到John半敞开衬衫下那暴露出来的毛发，顿时缓缓溢出一股他并没意识到自己一直屏着的呼吸。这就是了，一个他能控制的局面，让自己回到熟悉的领域，给自己一些距离，然后他就能解决这个。

他把手伸向John的纽扣。“轮到你了。”

John抓住Sherlock的手缓缓移开。“哇，等等。”

“看在老天份上，John。”Sherlock从John的钳制中猛地抽出手，接着一阵风般地穿过房间，从妆台上抓起香烟大步走向阳台门。他敞着门倒进一把椅子，点了根烟后望向了无星的夜空。他狠狠抽了一口，品味着那股灼烧感，接着才最终吐了出来。

John没有跟着他，而他也不确定自己是喜欢还是讨厌这点。那是感情，他再也无法否认了，而他喜欢John的事实影响了他的判断。俱乐部那会儿他就搞砸了，在那之前他就该坚定离开的。操，他当初就不该答应去看什么马球比赛。

不过那也没关系，要是不懂怎么摒弃感情他这些年还怎么混得下去。他可以隔绝它们，他只是需要更为警惕些。

然而，他还是待在阳台上多抽了几根烟，直到赤裸的身躯再也承受不了夜晚的冷空气。

他原本以为自己进去时John已经睡着了，但相反对方却坐在床上翻着一叠文件。所以Sherlock悄悄走进去，竭力安静地脱掉牛仔裤爬到床上。

“嘿，”John笑着对他说道，Sherlock的心脏顿时猛跳了一下。叛逆的运输管道。

“嘿。”Sherlock把被子拉上肩膀，缩进这团温暖中。“简历？”

“是的。”John把文件放到大腿上后捏了捏鼻梁。“我说不清为什么会烦恼，我不知道这场交易能否通过。”

Sherlock哼了一声。“带我去吃晚餐就是个错误。”

John的目光猛地盯住Sherlock，嘴巴张大，眉毛低垂。“你为什么这么说？”

Sherlock扬起眉毛。“为什么交易不会通过？”

John的目光落到文件上，然后清了清喉咙。“晚餐上你也听到了，再加上他正在搞贷款来支撑他直到摆脱我。”

Sherlock恼怒地叹了口气后翻身仰躺，一手枕着脑袋，眼睛盯着天花板，说道，“你不需要因为顾忌我就不说真话，他是个恐同者。”

“我们还不能确定那点，可能是——”

“不，我们能，我今天和Peter聊过，你忘了吗？”

John舒展着左手手指，那事儿仍然困扰着他，而Sherlock那颗叛逆的心脏再次猛然跳动。

假装把注意转到简历上后John问道，“他说了什么？”

“他父亲是个恐同者。”

“就这个？”

Sherlock耸肩。“这就足够了。”

John用手指按了按眼皮，露出一个苦脸。“我受够了这些。”

Sherlock皱起眉头盯着John，那句话可能代表很多意思。他是指受够了Dimmock们？还是那些恐同言论？或是这场旅行？或是他的工作？

“你什么意思？”Sherlock问。

“我为什么要在乎？”John做了个动作，像是要把一切都挥开一般，不过最后他还是克制住了自己。“完全没有意义。我过去时常创造改变，但现在……”

John皱眉，指了指腿上的文件，那样子像是它们生满了蛆。

“毫无意义。”John合上文件夹封面，接着将这一叠东西往地上一扔，它啪地一声落了地。“这一天过够了，去睡觉吧？”

Sherlock再次耸耸肩，但他翻过身，背对John躺下了。他听到身后台灯关闭的声音，接着房间就陷入了黑暗，不过透过薄纱窗帘的朦胧光线他还是能看得清John身影的。他看着对方安顿下来，感受着身后床铺传来的动荡，接着就感觉到John的身体偎近了他的背。那使得他的身体在紧绷和放松下来靠向那份接触之间挣扎不已，他不安地蠕动起来。

“基督，”John嘶嘶道。“你快冻僵了。”

“我没事。”虽然话是这么说，但Sherlock叛逆的身体战栗着想要贴上后方的温暖。

John一把拽过Sherlock贴上自己，接着用力地揉搓起了后者的胳膊。虽然这举动没有多温暖Sherlock的身体，不过确实使他的胸膛蔓延过一片令人心神不宁的温暖。John亲吻他的肩胛骨之间，Sherlock开始低声哼哼，而在声音快要失控之前他用一记带着气音的‘停下’阻止了对方。

John把被子拉上Sherlock的下巴。“好点了？”

Sherlock点头，害怕任何出口的话语都会沙哑低沉得以致泄露他的情绪。John的胳膊穿过Sherlock手肘下方环上后者身体，手掌弹开搁在对方腹部，然后他就只是待在那儿，呼吸逐渐减缓。他垂软的老二抵在Sherlock臀瓣之间，但却没有往前挺动，而那只搁在Sherlock乳头和老二之间的手也没有移开。他的呼吸温暖着Sherlock的脖子，但那对嘴唇却没有压上后者的颈背，也没有用牙齿去咬。

这让人紧张，这种情况Sherlock怎么可能还睡得着？

所以他往后压了压臀部，不过身后却只是传来了一阵含糊的哼哼。John用鼻子蹭了蹭Sherlock的脊柱，胳膊捏了捏Sherlock的身体，接着就又一动不动了，身体放松，甚至连呼吸都变慢下来。

Sherlock再次往后压去，这次稍稍蠕动了下臀部，接着他终于感觉到John的老二顶在了他屁股上。John的嘴巴张开，溢出了一声急促的喘息，而他自己的臀部也往前倾斜起来。

又往后压了一次，John顿时发出了一句呻吟，Sherlock咕哝，“别再睡了。”

“嗯？”John呼噜着，臀部懒洋洋地贴着Sherlock划圈。

Sherlock把手覆上John的手，握着它放到自己胸膛上那对后者一个多小时前极其迷恋的敏感乳头上。“你还没完事呢。”

John的拇指擦过Sherlock的乳头，嘴唇划拉过Sherlock的背。而虽然他的动作仍然迟缓，不过算是有进展了。Sherlock把手伸到背后，尽可能地用一只手多多扣住John臀部，然后将对方下身紧紧压上自己的屁股。

John喘了声，低声道，“Scott。”

Sherlock绷紧了身体，这名字听起来感觉不对，他想听到John敬畏地低语‘Sherlock’，而不是Scott，但是他甩开了这个想法，强迫自己的身体放松。他再次把屁股往后压去，而这次则贴着John完全勃起的老二滑动碾磨起来。

John掐了下Sherlock的乳头，使得后者哭喊着并弓起身渴求着碰触，然而那个混蛋却贴着Sherlock的肩胛骨微笑。

“是的，我的乳头很敏感，你表达得很清楚了。”

John的手滑下Sherlock身体直到扣住对方髋部，以此来引导他们的动作。Sherlock喷了口气，老二颤动，几乎完全硬了。而虽然他一开始没这个打算但现在他却渴望John能够碰碰它，隔着内裤揉弄或把手伸进来撸一撸，让他能边在他手里抽插边往后顶弄他的老二。不过那只手却仍然坚定地扣着Sherlock髋部，Sherlock断续地呼吸着，屁股开始不由自主地摇晃起来。

“仰躺，”John道。“我想用嘴巴感受你。”

“好的，”Sherlock喘息着翻过身，而John立刻就把老二抵上了Sherlock臀部并将对方弯成两半压到胸口。他用牙齿摩擦着Sherlock的乳头，让他不住战栗，接着将其咬在齿间拉拽。那份感觉径直冲向了Sherlock的老二，使它在内裤里弹跳了下。上等棉织物蹭过他老二的感觉让他呻吟起来，同时察觉自己正在扯着John的睡裤。

John对着Sherlock的乳头吹了口气，他是想让Sherlock失控吗？

“你有没有就这样射出来过？”John问，舔弄着那颗敏感的硬粒。

Sherlock向下瞥了眼，发现John正抬起头看向他，舌头贴着他的皮肤淫靡地蠕动。他剧烈地呼吸着，不得不闭上眼睛，然后摇了摇头。

“你觉得你可以吗？”

“我——我不知道。”Sherlock继续扯着John的睡裤，并且变得越来越挫败。他需要把John的老二握在手中，但这却是条他这生中所遇到的最顽固的睡裤。

所幸John好心地自己把它拽了下来，而他的老二当即在Sherlock腰上滑出一道湿润的线条。感觉到的Sherlock叹息了一声，手掌伸到下方享受了会儿天鹅绒般的皮肤触感，然后把John的脑袋从自己胸口推了下去。

“嘿——”John开口，但当Sherlock撑起身往手里吐唾沫时立刻就闭上了嘴。

Sherlock倒上床铺，用已经湿润的手握上John的老二。John嘴巴张大，紧闭眼睛顶弄进Sherlock的拳头。Sherlock看着John的脸，他喘息的模样，他眼睫的颤动；后者的呼吸袭上Sherlock的脸，闻起来像是威士忌和牙膏，而当Sherlock的手指拨弄着对方的柱身时，那双眼睛闭得更紧了。

“老天，你的手指，”John呻吟，前额抵上了Sherlock的肩膀。

Sherlock狡黠一笑。“告诉过你我很会摆弄棒子。”

John喘出一声大笑，身体在这份震荡下起伏不止。Sherlock停了下来，睁大眼睛看着John用一只手肘支撑起自己。后者满脸通红，嘴巴咧开，眼睛闪闪发亮，接着闭上了嘴显然想要压抑住笑声，但当它再次张开时Sherlock发现自己也情不自禁地笑了起来。

片刻后笑声消失，John伸手覆上了Sherlock的脸颊，边凝望着他边用拇指抚摸他的颧骨，而Sherlock发现自己像只可怜的小猫般靠近这份碰触。他闭上了眼，接着就感觉到John拂开了他前额的头发，指尖轻挠着他的头皮。

当John亲吻他下巴时Sherlock不得不强忍下一股失望，并在这份感受泄露之前把注意力重新转回了手中的老二上面。John的头垂落上Sherlock的肩膀，边仍用手肘支撑着上半身边朝Sherlock的抓握摆动臀部。

“Scott，”他喷着气，“这感觉太棒了。”

“你愿意为我射出来吗，John？”Sherlock弓起背，用一种让客户觉得诱人无比的姿势翻了下身。

“老天，是的。”John抬起头直到把双唇印上Sherlock耳朵，然后他低语道，“让我射出来，Scott。”

即使传进耳朵的并非真名Sherlock却依然颤栗起来，甚至连他的老二也跟着抽搐不止。接着John的手伸进了Sherlock内裤，手指把玩了会儿后者的蛋蛋后揉弄起了老二下方，而同时鼻子和嘴唇则轻蹭着对方的耳朵。Sherlock弓起了背，而这次完全是不由自主地。

“老天，你太美了，”John低语，手握着Sherlock的老二，拇指抹掉头部的一滴前液，然后将其涂在头部缝隙周围。Sherlock的手只能凭感觉动作，除了John撸动他老二的手以及贴着他耳朵的双唇外再也感觉不到其余一切，在这番感官的刺激下所有东西都变得模糊朦胧起来。

这全都错了，本该是取悦John，夺回控制权，让自己回归熟悉领域，然而却是他觉得暴露，比赤裸的时候感觉还要裸露万分。他的身体绷紧，眼睛紧闭，脚趾卷曲，几乎没有注意到旁边的John正在颤抖，注意到射出来的精液覆满了他的手掌。他太专注于追逐自己的高潮以及那渐涌的美妙张力，他的臀部从床上抬起，脚跟在羽绒被上滑动。

他觉得自己比high C的钢琴弦绷得还紧，得注意着别绷断了。他咬住下唇，‘还不能射，还不能射’，但John的手不停地撸着，双唇也继续贴着他的耳朵移动。

过了许久Sherlock才意识到John正在说话。

“我和你在一起。够了，释放吧，Scott，我和你在一起。”

终于——终于——宛如当头一棒般，Sherlock回过了神，他的身体颤抖起来，耸动着喷溅而出，感觉像是他的所有情感都随着精液倾泻了出来，而即使倒在了床上他也仍想收回所有让自己免受伤害。不过最后他只是翻身侧躺，重重叹息了一声。

John的嘴唇落到Sherlock背部中央，顿时像是把Sherlock的所有紧张都带走了一般。他深吸了口气后又叹息了一声，脸上的不安渐渐平复。John的指尖滑下他的背，Sherlock允许自己享受了这短短的几秒。

他在脑中数到十五，然后坐了起来。

“还好吗？”John问。

Sherlock没真的看他，而是盯着他的肩膀。“很好。我只是需要换一下我的内裤。”

John满足地哼了哼，Sherlock起身从一只购物袋里拽出一条新的内裤后走进了浴室。他弄湿了一条毛巾，清理干净自己后穿上了新内裤。

Sherlock返回时John已经在枕头上安顿好了，亮起的灯光让他转过了身，一个温暖的笑容随即就在他脸上蔓延开，比浴室的灯光更让他神采奕奕。Sherlock关了灯，然后发现自己也回了一个笑容，同时感觉到一股撩动内心的真正温暖。

该死。


	16. 我可得告诉你，我真的过得很愉快

第十六章：我可得告诉你，我真的过得很愉快

【我们得想想办法，John，你不能就只是任由事情发展然后期望它们能自动回到正轨。】

John点着键盘，再三检查了预约，他已经很久没亲自做这种事了。“是啊，因为那样还真是像我的作风。”

【现在你就得那样，】Harry回答说。

“今晚不行。”

【为什么？】

John顿了顿，清了清喉咙。“今晚我有约。”

【和那个男妓？】

“Harry，”John开口，语气充满警告，但Scott却选择了这一刻穿着燕尾服走出了卧室。“再见。”

Scott拽了拽袖口直到适当超出外套袖子，接着张开胳膊摊了摊手。“怎样？”

John的嘴巴张开，但片刻后他意识到手中的手机里Harry还在说话，于是猛地闭上了嘴，按断电话将手机放到了咖啡桌上。这套衣服每一寸都精美无比，而它现在正包裹着Scott的身体，使对方看起来天生就是这套衣服的主人而并非是特地去选的。他的卷发后梳，不过却没像他们初遇那晚抹了许多发胶，让他看起来像是拜伦勋爵和时装模特混合体，John顿时觉得自己的礼服无比老土。

再看到Scott挑起了一根眉毛后John终于开口说道，“惊艳。”

“能告诉我下我们去哪儿吗？”Scott问。

John露出了他最邪肆的笑容，反正控制不住所以他觉得也不必去控制了。“不能。”

Scott平整了下他的上衣前襟。“你知道我最终会搞明白的吧。”

John点点脚尖。“也许。”

Scott怀疑地斜瞥了他一眼，John关上了笔电，此时它旁边咖啡桌上的手机嗡嗡响起，屏幕上亮起了Harry的名字，但John关掉了它。前一天就过得很崩溃了，要是他再让Harry毁了这一天，那他真该去死一死了，尤其是当他想要补偿Scott的时候。

“准备好了吗？”Scott问，John点了点头。

******

在吃完一段丰盛的晚餐后，而期间Scott一直在猜测今晚的活动（有些是正确的，虽然John既不承认也不否认），他们停在了杜比剧院外面。

“《茶花女》，”Scott道，“有点刻意啊，你不觉得吗？”

John笑着耸了耸肩。“排片可不是我决定的。”

“嗯哼。”Scott扬起眉毛，一脸的怀疑，但John没有错过他嘴角的微动，也没看漏他眼中亮起的光芒。

在预订窗口拿票的时候John问道，“你以前看过芭蕾吗？”

“当然看过了。”Scott抽出John塞进他西装外套口袋里的票子递给检票员。

John笑着摇摇头，他不知道这样的事为啥还能让他惊奇。他只是不明白一个去看过马球比赛和芭蕾，能完美融入于任何让John头疼无比的社交场合的男人怎么会沦落到游荡在好莱坞街头的地步。

不过John随即就把这想法甩到一边跟着Scott和检票员到达他们的座位，离中央只隔了四排和几个位子。John更喜欢楼上前排，但这是他能在这么点时间内找到的最好位子了，甚至不惜贿赂了每一个他能贿赂的人。不过他其实觉得这儿离得有点太近了，好像舞者的汗水都能溅到他脸上。

Scott看上去一脸平静地默默浏览着节目单，不过膝盖却在颤抖扭动，虽然很轻微但还是有，几乎无法控制住，就像一个被摇晃过的汽水罐，一点点压力都会触发爆炸。John感觉到嘴角泛起一丝微笑，胸口涌上一股温暖，随即他把手覆上了Scott的膝盖。

刚一碰到对方就僵在了那里，于是他问道，“还好吗？”

“是的，”Scott低声说。“当然。”

John倾身靠近Scott耳边。“喜欢芭蕾吗？”

“喜欢。”

John本想继续谈话但剧院的灯光渐渐熄灭，序曲也演奏起来，他礼貌地听着，耐心等待舞者走上舞台，但Scott却倾下身在他耳边小声说起了话。

“第二大提琴的G弦走调了。”

John压抑住一阵轻笑，但肩膀却抖个不停。

“看在老天份上，John，成熟点。”

“对不起，”John轻声回答，在位子里坐好。

舞者们上台后John能够那股能量就像刚才贯穿过他椅子般震颤着穿过Scott袭上地板，接着呼啸着重新窜上John的脊柱。而当主角的男舞者跳出了一个极其震撼人心的飞跃时，Scott的嘴巴张开了。

剩余的表演无论John如何努力地想要关注舞台，目光却总是移向Scott，而对方一脸的如痴如醉。就John看来观众中没有一个表现得这幅样子，并且他还相当确信Scott绝对不会承认自己看表演时所露出的所有那些表情的。但John并不在乎，Scott的神色是个奇观，他就像是一个初次看《胡桃夹子》的小孩子。

之前他那番曾经看过芭蕾的傲慢宣言现在看来有些奇怪了，John怀疑那是否一直都是个谎言。

******

幕布拉上灯光亮起的时候John还在怀疑，而Sherlock眨了眨眼，即使周围每个人都起身开始朝出口走去他却仍继续坐在座位上。那感觉就像是回到现实后一下子接受不了，需要点时间来恢复。

“你享受芭蕾表演吗？”John问。

Scott的目光猛地射向他。“是的，非常享受。”

John伸出手。“你以前常来看吗？”

Scott握住，任由自己被拉起来。“我以前常来，但之后就有——”他皱起眉头看向旁边。“——九年没来过了。”

“哇哦。”

要不是John了解情况他会说Scott的眼睛正在落泪。

“谢谢你，John，这真的很棒。”

“当然了。”John再次朝Scott伸出手，同时和人群一起缓缓移动。当Scott握住他的手后他转头继续道，“九年，你当时一定很年轻。”

“十五。”

John轻笑起来。“我想我十五岁的时候还不知道什么是芭蕾。”

“我家有季票。”

而那仿佛解释了一切，而并非加深了Scott的神秘感。

******

返回酒店后John仍然想着Scott的事。虽然理智上他知道那和他无关，他没权力问Scott，并且无论他感受如何，Scott都不欠他什么，不过并不是说他就不烦恼了。John看向Scott，发现了那被浪费的才华，Scott本可以成为出色的人物，到底是什么使得他落到了如此境地？

John试图在他们穿过酒店大堂时将这个想法推到一边，不过却并不怎么成功。正在和夜班接待聊天的酒店经理朝经过的他们点了点头，John也点点头回应，但Scott却径直走过他旁边按下了电梯按钮，然后就双手插着裤兜边抖腿边看向电梯上面的数字。

“闭嘴。”

John对着Scott的倒影扬起眉毛。“我什么都没说。”

“你在思考，那很烦人。”

“噢，好吧。”John皱起眉，接着抬头看向Scott，他到底怎么做到的？他知道John在想什么吗？那似乎很有可能。

“你还在思考。”

“对不起。”John瞥了眼Scott的倒影然后看向了Scott，脑中仍在思索但他克制住了自己。“对不起。”

所幸此刻电梯门开了，他们一起走了进去。John按了顶层的按钮接着往后靠上了墙壁，努力避开Scott的目光，保持目不斜视以免胡思乱想，但扔忍不住偷偷朝对方瞥去几眼。

“你有问题。”

“不。”John挠了挠后颈。“我是说，呃，是的，但没关系，你不欠我任何答案。”

“好吧。”Scott盯了会儿不断变化的数字，然后垂目看了眼John。“谢谢。”

John点头。说实话，他不得不咽下他的失望，不过这样就好。

******

几分钟后Scott把西装外套扔到了躺椅上径直走进了卧室。John盯着它看了眼后把房卡放上吧台，接着耸肩抖掉了自己的外套。

从前一天开始Scott就变得喜怒无常起来，John不禁想他是否还在生气，这是唯一说得通的解释。虽然Scott说他原谅了John，但这并不代表他就不再生气了，也许他不说生气只想撑完这周赚足那八千块钱。不过话又说回来，如果是这样，那他冲出去时为什么还会把钱留下？

John信步走进卧室然后挂起外套，Scott哪儿都不见踪影，但当他解袖口时却注意到Scott的套装正皱巴巴地堆在地上。从浴室传出了水流声，伴随着几缕雾气。

John推开门，走进去后关上了它。浴缸正在放水，空气中充满了玫瑰精油的气味，而Scott则一丝不挂地站在水槽边刷着牙。当从模糊的镜子中看到John后他扬起了眉毛。

虽然John打算直面问题，查出到底是哪儿错了，但却发现自己被Scott背后的纹身分了神。

“老天爷，哇喔。”John瞪大眼睛张大嘴，眉毛都挑进了发际线里。

Scott从嘴里抽出牙刷。“什么？”

“这是错像。”

“噢，是的。”

John走近到对方背后仔细看去，乍看像是一个骷髅，但实际上是两个人在桌边相对而坐，瓶子在他们中间排成一行。

“这太神奇了。”John用指尖描绘着骷髅的弧线。“你在哪儿纹的？”

“纽约。”

“你在纽约的什么时候？”

“我在那儿住了五年。”

“噢。”John吞咽了下，想着是否该问下个问题。“你在哪里是做什么的？”

Scott冲洗了牙刷。“你是想问我是否也在纽约当男妓？”

John把手从Scott背上拿开，然后在自己的裤子上擦了擦。“你是吗？”

“大部分时候是。”Scott假笑了下，甩了甩牙刷才端正地放进了一只杯子里。

“什么意思？”

“我还有其他工作，但它们都没发展下去。”

John往后退去直到坐在了浴缸边沿。“那真让我吃惊，我认为你有能力做任何事。”

Scott低头看向水槽，嘴角微微勾起，接着他抬起头，眼睛对上镜子里John的双眼。“我跟当权者可处得不怎么好。”

John轻笑起来，不知怎的这话却没惊到他。“你现在也是？”

Scott耸肩。“心理学家们是怎么说的。”

“心理学家们？复数？”

“是的，我看过七个。”

John看了下浴缸里的水后关掉了龙头，所以过了一会儿他才意识到这个数字。“一次性的？”他脱口说道。

“别犯蠢。”

“为什么这么多？”

Scott似乎对水槽着迷起来。“他们不喜欢你说出他们所有的秘密。”

John大笑。“你真不可思议。”

Scott转身面向John，用另一只手的拇指揉搓着对方的手掌。“我会将这当做一种赞美。”

“你确实应该。”

Scott的嘴角勾了起来，接着他双手撑着水槽边，身体往后靠上了胳膊。他透过睫毛看向John，后者顿时感觉到自己的嘴角也勾了勾。

“好吧，”片刻后John打断了沉默。“我就让你去洗你的澡吧。”

John起身准备走出去，但他刚迈出第一步Scott就开口说道，“或者……”

John转身，对Scott扬起了眉毛。

“你可以和我一起洗。”

John觉得嘴角又微微动了动，随即点了点头。“我很乐意。”

John蹭掉鞋子，将它们并排放在门边然后去脱剩下的衣物。他面对墙脱着，不知怎的感到一阵害羞，尽管他们早就看过彼此的裸体好几次了。他听到身后Scott坐进浴缸溅起的水花声，顿时感觉脸颊滚烫起来。老天，这到底是在做什么？

John用手揉了揉脸，仿佛这样就可以消除脸红一般，然后转身迈进浴缸。而当John在对面坐定后Scott就在水中转过身后退着直到将背部贴上John的胸膛，脑袋也搁到了对方的肩上。John僵硬了片刻，有一瞬不知道手该往哪儿摆，但接着Scott的手就覆上了他的膝盖。

John缓缓溢出一股他并没怎么意识到自己正屏着的呼吸，接着往下沉入水中，手指梳过Scott的头发，浴缸里的水顿时慢慢浸透了Scott的卷发，触手的感觉因而变得光滑湿润起来，不过John确定一部分要归功于水里的精油。不过Scott正融化在他的怀里，脑袋还倚靠着他的肩膀，所以原因什么的都不重要了。

John爱死了那些卷发。他爱它们的狂乱卷曲，爱它们因为发胶而变得柔顺，他还尤其喜欢它们滑过他掌下和纠缠在他指间的模样，特别是此刻Scott湿润赤裸的身体还与他的身体紧紧相贴。确实仍有一些问题在John脑中徘徊不去，但他愿意暂时忽略它们。

“你还在思考，”Scott说，声音震颤过John胸膛。

John回应地哼了哼。

Scott在他怀里挪动了一下。“告诉我。”

“你在美国长大的吗？”

“不，在伦敦。”

“那你怎么会来到这个国家？”

Scott动了动，移了下肩膀并将脑袋沿着John的肩往下滑了滑。“大学。”

“噢？你在这儿上的大学？”

“宾大。”

“哇哦，你学什么的？”

Scott吞咽了下，身体绷紧，John以为他是想坐起来，但片刻后他却又放松了。“化学。”

“听着，如果你不想谈这个——”

“不，没关系。”他顿了顿，指甲划拉着John的大腿。“我没毕业。”

John不想追问的，只想等Scott说明，但随着时间推移却仍没有进一步的解释后John不得不问了。“为什么？”

“我退学了。”

John无法抑制地喷出一阵无声的笑。“我不信。”

Scott假笑了下，手掌游移到John腿上。“是啊，我表现一般，都不去上课，还勒索教授。”

“现在我信了。”John拨开Scott前额湿透的卷发，用水尽可能地抚平它们。“那么你怎么会来纽约的？”

Scott整个身体都动了起来，屁股微微滑开，双手垂落到身体两侧，嘴巴抿紧，而John可以从镜子里看到他脸上有种缥缈的出神之色。接着他垂下目光，回答道，“我十六岁时读了大学，然后在十八岁生日时离开了。”

说完Scott转向John，然后眯起了眼睛，John瑟缩了下。

“不过有件事我得说明，”Scott道，“这不是什么孩子离家出走之类的悲惨故事，我是个成年人，只是选择了与我之前所过的不同的生活，明白了吗？”

John点头。“明白。”

Scott重新转回去靠上了John的胸膛。

John一动不动地任由Scott安顿好，努力让自己的身体放松，表现得淡定。Scott的突然爆发让他有些惊慌失措，不是很清楚该怎么回应，所幸结果还好，因为Scott没再说下去。

“大学让我尝到了我不愿放弃的自由滋味，我的身体很有用，所以我就使用了它。故事结束。”

犹豫了下，John试探着把手指伸进Scott发间。“我不是故意提起——”

“我知道，就放松些吧，如果你继续这样僵硬，那完全就违背泡澡的目的了。”

John轻笑了下，紧张感顿时从他的双肩褪去。“好的。”

Scott继续探索John的大腿，脑袋重新靠回John肩膀，嘴唇磨蹭着对方下巴，弓起背部歪过头直到嘴巴碰到对方的耳朵，接着把一只手伸进他们身体之间，低语道，“不过你的某部分还是可以僵硬的。”

John笑了笑，不过笑声当即就因为Scott揉弄他蛋蛋的举动而变成了一声气音。后者的手被浴缸里的精油弄得滑腻无比，顺畅地抚过那松弛的皮肤，拉拽直到使得John溢出呻吟。而对方不仅给了他最爱的柔滑抚弄，还对他的双球施加了点额外的摩擦。

“再做一次，”John喷了口气，双唇落上Scott的肩膀。

“什么？这个？”Scott问道，手掌抚过John老二下方然后落到对方的睾丸上，手指则逗弄起了对方的屁股，掌根压着对方想要之处打转。

“就这样，感觉太棒了。”

John在Scott的动作下哼哼起来，而后者一直都没加大压力，只是继续轻轻抚摸着，在John的身体能够适应之前就从一个身体部位转移到另一个身体部位，从未形成某种节奏。而那使得John的欲望变得暗涌绵长，使他神思迷离，持续不断地在欲海中浮沉，以致身体虽急待发泄但脑中却是一片幸福的空白。他的双手游走在Scott的肩膀和二头肌，胸膛和腹部，直到双掌颤搐不已。

他的头靠上了浴缸边沿，臀部歪了歪，老二滑过Scott的后腰，然而他却无法分辨那随之而来的喘息是他还是Scott发出的。John哼哼着，搂住Scott腹部轻轻把他往后拽倒，直到对方的身体又一次嵌进他的胸膛。Scott的背部撞上他胸肌时他叹息了声，接着双手就滑落到Scott臀部外侧，而当他的手掠过上方移动到里侧时，他知道此时的喘息声是属于Scott的，不过接着他就被对方朝着他手扭动臀部的举动刺激得也呻吟起来。

John的嘴唇缓缓移上Scott的脖子，指尖则同时探向Scott的大腿内侧。Scott的大腿一点点分开，而John的手指探索着每一寸新露出的肌肤，仿佛那是埃尔多拉多。对方的臀部摇晃着压近John的手，然后又贴上John的老二，让它在臀瓣间滑动。这种缓慢的动作令人沉迷不已，以致当Scott的臀部试探着找到节奏并加速时，John在Scott大腿顶端安抚地画着圈，把嘴唇压到对方耳边嘘声让他放慢。

Scott抿紧了唇，嘴角都抿得发白了，接着猛地转身面对John，使得两人的鼻子都撞到了一起。他的嘴巴离John近得以致后者都能感觉到其中呼出的热气。“你不想射吗？”

“还不想，”John咕哝。老天，他想拉近这些微距离。“你呢？”

Scott转回了脸，脑袋搁上John肩膀。“我想要你想的。”

他用贴着John老二扭动屁股的举动打断了自己的话，John顿时喘息起来，同时还想伸手爱抚那屁股，把臀瓣分开到他能将老二嵌入其中。但他们的身体贴得太紧了，不分开些他没法伸手，但他却一点儿都不想分开。此时此刻，一厘米的距离也宛如咫尺天涯。

胳膊环上Scott的腰，John对着他耳朵低语，“我想进入你，可以吗？”

“那也许需要离开浴缸，”Scott笑着说，双手抚过John的前臂。

John笑了笑把一个吻印在Scott的太阳穴上。“我不着急。”

Scott抓起John的手，打断对方环着他腰的姿势，接着转过了身。John的嘴像钳子般突然张开，正要不满之时Scott却迅速关闭了他们之间的距离爬上John的大腿，胳膊搭上对方肩膀坐了下来。他们的老二贴在一起滑动，而皮肤上的玫瑰精油使得这动作更为容易。John颤抖不止，双手拍打着Scott的臀部，顿时不断有水喷溅到空气中。

Scott的脸笼罩着John的脸，嘴巴张开到刚好能让John瞥到紧贴在齿后的舌头。它看起来湿润柔滑，John忍不住想象亲吻对方的感觉会像是一块精美巧克力融化于舌尖。Scott的臀部向前顶了顶，整个体重压下，John的手迅速搂上后者的腰，脑袋则靠上了对方的胸口。

John的臀部晃动着，用莫尔斯码拼出难以理解的短句。也许他高估了自己，也许那缓慢绵长的欲望持续太久了，也许那暗涌的火焰一直都只是引燃熊熊大火的导火索。

Scott的手指绕上John的后颈，掌根压上John的下巴迫使对方抬起头。John竭力迫使自己抬头，虽然他整个身体都想贴近到发泄出下身灼烧的欲望。Scott的臀部继续缓慢移动，而John意识到现在为时已晚，Scott是否停下都不重要了，他们不可能撑得到卧室。John已是无法回头，只有坠落深渊，沉陷至底。

有谁知道他与Scott目光相对的时候脸上是什么表情呢？他确信会是渴望，也许是紧绷，还红得像甜菜。Scott的嘴大张着，喘息不止，红晕染上了颧骨，但他比起John所感觉到的看起来更为清醒。

Scott朦胧的目光落到John的嘴上，然后他说道，“看着我。”

John努力对上Scott的视线，那夺魂摄魄的目光令他完全没注意到从他脸上滑落并抚过他身体的手，但当那只手握住他们俩时一切都迷失了，Scott的动作让John猛地扬起了头，眼睛狠狠闭紧，整个身体颤动不止，呼吸剧烈。

“老天爷，”John猛然一震后呻吟起来，大张着嘴喷射进了热水中。他试图张开眼睛看一眼Scott脸上的表情，但却做不到，不过能感觉到Scott的呼吸吹拂在他脸上，抚过他的嘴和鼻子。

“John，”Sherlock喃喃着，声音轻柔沙哑，而当John轻舔自己的嘴唇时，他可以发誓说他感觉到舌尖掠过了Scott的唇。

不过在John睁开眼睛后Scott已经恢复了镇定，正一手搭着他的肩坐在他膝盖上，另一手则撸动着他的老二。因他们身体的动作而激荡不已的水仍然烦人地挡住了眼前美景，但John能看到的部分依旧迷人无比。他伸出手，用指尖碰了碰Sherlock的指关节，轻掠过Scott的手，然后就感觉到Scott的屁股绷紧，紧接着在他双腿间释放了出来。

“美妙绝伦，”John赞叹。“惊异无比，非同凡响。”

Scott的头往后倒去，一阵声音宛如潮水般徐徐而出。他弓起背部摆动身体直到头部前倾，头顶抵上John前额感受着窜过体内的高潮。而虽然被那头纠缠的卷发挡住以致John看不到Scott脸上的表情，不过对方这幅卸去全部武装，毫无防备的景象非常美。

John很荣幸自己能看到这样子的他，即使只有几秒，然后抚摸上身体仍因余韵而震颤着的Sherlock的脸颊，亲吻他的头顶。在最后一丝战栗褪去之前Scott抬起了头，他的双眼明亮，嘴巴松弛，呼吸急促，每一下都带着一丝颤抖。

John觉得嘴角微微勾了勾，不过他放任它形成一个笑容，接着把一抹掉落的头发别到Scott耳后，手指则滑落上Scott的下巴，轻轻点了点Scott的下巴尖后停下了碰触。虽然在这么做后他立刻就觉得这举动既可笑又幼稚。

Scott的目光跟随着John的手指直到它消失进了水中，然后对着泛起的涟漪眨了眨眼。John搂住Scott的腰，倾身吻向Scott下巴后方的凹陷处。而即使空气中弥漫着玫瑰精油，Scott的这地方仍有着独特的气味，John无法抑制住把鼻子压上去深深吸气的冲动。

然而当John退开，期望着见到某些类似他不久前才见过的愉快且轻松的表情时，Scott的脸上却一片空白，眼皮还以惊人的速度跳动着。

“Scott？”John在Scott面前挥了挥手。“Scott，你还好吗？”

随着一记猛烈得宛如刚从深海潜水中浮出水面的吸气，Scott望进John眼中。“很好。”

“你确定？你看起来完全像是魂游天外了。”

“只是在思考。”Scott轻描淡写地说，从John腿上退下，接着迈出浴缸将一条毛巾裹上自己的腰。“去床上？”

John张开嘴，对刚刚发生的事还有点不解，但当Scott拔掉浴缸塞并递给他一条毛巾后，他不得不要么沉默地盯着它要么抖开它。于是他耸了耸肩，说道，“好吧，没事，我也累死了。”

“很好。”


	17. 休息一天

第十七章：休息一天

指尖宛如在溜冰场上溜冰般掠过皮肤的感觉刺激得Sherlock悠悠醒转，刺痒沿着脖子落到他的脊柱，而在完全清醒之前他发现自己像只小猫般贴近了那份碰触。而要是他还发出呼噜声的话，他绝对会觉得羞死的。

他在碰触下翻了个身，直到仰躺着抬头望向John。John笑了起来，而透过Sherlock半开的朦胧睡眼，对方看起来飘然若仙，射进窗户的晨光为他身体笼上了一层光晕。

“早上好，”John道。

Sherlock伸了个懒腰，胳膊从床的一头伸向另一头，像芭蕾舞演员般屈了屈脚趾。“早上好。”

“我不想吵醒你，但我得走了。”

Sherlock的眼皮完全打开了，他眨了眨眼。“什么？”

“我要在一个聚会上发言，时间是在——”John晃晃手腕露出袖子下的表，“三十五分钟后。”

“噢，无聊。”

“是啊，嗯。”John耸肩。

Sherlock把自己推坐起来，调整了下背后的枕头。“你什么时候回来？”

“如果你想，发言一结束我就回来。”

Sherlock耸肩。

John轻笑。“好吧，我们就午餐时见吧。会议中心附近有家很不错的泰国餐馆。”

“行。”

John的嘴角向上勾了勾，眼角皱起。“好的。”

说着John就将手放上了Sherlock的脸颊，后者转头时脸庞被顺势挑起，同时发现John正盯着他的嘴。那让Sherlock心跳加速，肺部突然极度渴望空气，并且不由自主地靠近，还用掌根撑着床垫想抬得更高一些。

与你的爱人吻别感觉像是世界上最自然的事情，而那就是为什么在他们的嘴唇相碰之前Sherlock退缩了，将自己抽离开了John的双唇能碰触到的范围。“John。”

John张开了眼，目光扫过Sherlock的脸庞。

“好吧。”John起身后退了一步，双手插进了口袋。他点点头。“好吧，对不起。”

“John，我——”

“是啊，当然了，我知道。”John虽然在微笑，但嘴唇却抿得很紧，那笑容并未到达眼底，接着他清了清喉咙。“呃，我得走了。那我就——”他朝前门指了指，“——走了。午餐时再见好吗？”

“好。”Sherlock说。“短信我聚会细节。”

“好的，稍后见。”

接着John没再说什么径直离开了，Sherlock长出一口气，觉得自己就像是躲过了一颗子弹，不过他想知道自己是否宁愿被射中心脏。

******

大约一小时后，Sherlock仍穿着睡衣无所事事的时候房间电话响了，他惊讶地转向声音方向。谁会给这房间打电话？

他拿起听筒。“喂？”

“Scott先生？”另一端的声音问道，Sherlock听到背景中的笑声。“有个人来见你，他说他的名字叫Wiggins？”

“是吗？他想怎样？”

“就把电话给他，”Billy细小的声音说道。

“先生，”接线员道，响亮的声音穿过听筒，不过这声呼喊显然不是针对他的。“请不要抢电话或者骚扰我，如果你再这么做我就要叫保安了。”

Billy，你这混账，保安可能代表着警察，而要是他不得不和警察谈谈，那可能会引起Moriarty的注意。

把话筒抵上额头正中思考了会儿后Sherlock重新将其放到了耳边。“别叫保安，我下来找他。”

“谢谢你，先生。”

Sherlock挂断电话，压抑住一声咆哮，接着发现那完全没有必要，所以他咆哮着将一条牛仔裤甩到地上并从一直购物袋里拽出一件干净的衬衫。衬衫胸口处仍有一条笔直的折痕，那通常会让他恼怒，不过现在他没时间去处理它。

电梯到达时他还在扣着衬衫扣子，然后他按下去大堂的按钮。Billy他妈的来这儿干嘛？他几天前就该来拿钱了，即使他是来拿钱的也该拿了之后立刻走人。他不可能是来这里把任何属于Sherlock的东西带给他的，没什么东西值得留在那公寓里，即使有，Billy也更可能会卖掉或偷掉，而不是将它归还。他可能是想要更多的钱。

Sherlock刚扣完袖子上最后一颗纽扣时电梯响了，他走了出去。

Billy正倚着前台，恬不知耻地调戏接待员，后者看起来很不自在。他伸手去摸她的头发，她退缩了下，紧接着Sherlock就抓住Billy的手腕猛地往边上一扔，使得后者被迫转了个身。

“嘿，Scott，”他说着挠了挠胳膊，拽了拽Sherlock的衣领。“看看你，多耀眼呐。”

Sherlock瞥了眼接待员，对方的手正徘徊在电话上，手指颤抖，眼皮微动。要是他不把Billy带离这里就会引起麻烦，他们可以去外面，不过很可能出事引人围观。

Sherlock紧抿着唇瞪着Billy，抓住领子上对方的手把他拖向电梯，紧抓不放直到一台空电梯抵达。虽然Billy努力摆脱，但那努力在Sherlock强劲的钳制下没什么用。Sherlock瞥了眼接待员，不过桌后那女人的注意力已经转移到了一位新客人上面。

电梯到了，Sherlock把Billy推进去后紧跟走了进去，然后就像一个孩子玩动作游戏般猛敲上去顶层的按钮，一下子刷过房卡，接着迅速拍下电梯门的关闭按钮。

当他们最终能私下聊聊后Sherlock猛地转向Billy。“你他妈认为你在干什么？”

Billy瑟缩了下，愚蠢地朝Sherlock眨了会儿眼，然后从口袋里掏出装着现金的信封。“你给了我钱。”

Sherlock翻了个白眼。“那你还在这里干什么？”

Billy盯着电梯墙壁上自己的倒影，拂开前额油腻的头发。“他把你打扮得很漂亮。”

Sherlock皱起了眉。

“但你的头发太乱了。”

“你让我不得不起床。”

“那肯定很好。”Billy再次挠了挠胳膊。

Sherlock嗤笑一声。“我和惊讶你醒得这么早，虽然——”他看了眼对方衣服上的磨损，瞳孔，以及不断颤抖的胳膊，“——我认为你根本就没睡。”

此时电梯门开了，Billy在Sherlock能够说什么之前就冲了出去。Sherlock跟上，房卡敲打着指关节。Billy耐心地等在门边，指甲焦躁地刮着皮肤，Sherlock在门外停下，房卡牢牢拿在手中。

“你来这儿做什么，Billy？”

“我只是想谈谈。”

Sherlock斜眼看向比利，用房卡敲了敲门锁。“如果你是来说服我不要搬出去……”

“不，当然不是，我可以进去吗？”

Sherlock打开门然后推开它。“什么都别碰。”

Billy点了下头后矮身迈了进去。

“哇，”他道，刚迈进房门就停在那儿挡住Sherlock的路。

Sherlock一把推开他，Billy跌跌撞撞地往前走了几步，仍然因为房间的豪华而目瞪口呆着。

“他是个有钱人对吧？”Billy问。“他给你钱了吗？”

把房卡滑进口袋后Sherlock喷了口气，这就来了。“我不会再给你钱的。”

“就听我说一句，我可以把一切都还给你。”

“不。”

Billy挤近Sherlock身前。老天，他的呼吸臭死了。“Moriarty有个大好机会，我只是需要一些本钱。”

Sherlock后退几步连忙逃开那股恶臭。“你一定是在开玩笑。”

Billy冲了上来。“我可以加上收入一起还给你，就几千块。”

“离开，立刻。”

Billy把手插进口袋咕哝道，“我不知道我为什么要费事走这一趟。”

“我也不知道。”

“我能至少用一下你的浴室吗？”

Sherlock喷口气，翻了个白眼，不过他还是对着卧室一挥胳膊。“请便。”

Sherlock跟着跑向厕所的Billy，当对方关上门后Sherlock倒在了床上。现在他不得不重新考虑自己的住处了，他原以为Billy会夹着尾巴开溜，但如果他有胆出现在这儿，那他也就有胆在他们的地方死缠下去，那什么‘一个大好机会’的屁话可能就表明了他债务又增加了。操，他也许连最初的三百块都没还清。

要是没有Billy那么这事就没什么好担心的了，他没什么理由再和Moriarty打交道。而光是这个想法就足以让Sherlock微笑起来，直到他听到从浴室传出一阵哗啦声。

他一下起身冲到门边，但要开门时却转不动门把。“你在里面干什么？”

片刻后Billy打开了门，手里还拿着免费的洗浴品。“我只是想拿些洗发水，这玩意儿太棒了。”

“好吧，拿块肥皂然后走人。”

“金钱改变了你，Scott。”

此时Sherlock的手机响了起来，他举起一根手指。“等着。”

Sherlock从口袋里掏出手机，Billy往前走了一步，Sherlock立刻用另一只手的掌根敲了下Billy胸口中央。

打开短信后Sherlock说道，“不，你要待在这里直到我带你出去。”

“为什么？”

Sherlock喷了口气，把电话放到身边。“说真的，即便是你也不会那么蠢吧，Billy。”

Sherlock转回他的手机，边斜眼瞥着Billy边打开短信。是John发来的。

“我从这场骗局里偷点东西走你也在乎啊？”

Sherlock的目光像车头灯前的丛林猫般射向Billy。

‘很早就离开了，’短信写道，‘去吃个早午餐怎样？’

“噢，看看你，”Billy说，但Sherlock只是头也不抬地竖起了一根手指。

他迅速回复。‘听起来不错，哪儿？’

Sherlock锁屏手机然后将其放入口袋，检查了下后袋里的钥匙后把注意力重新转到了Billy身上，接着从椅背上抄起一件运动衫。“该走了。”

“谁发短信给你？”

Sherlock抓住Billy的胳膊把他朝门口拖去。“那和你无关。”

Billy挥舞着自由的那只胳膊，即使他被拉拽得跌跌撞撞地走过房间，丝毫摆脱不了Sherlock无情的钳制。“是那家伙对吗？我看到你脸上的那种表情了。你脸红了，我都不知道你还会脸红。”

Sherlock猛地打开门，心跳声响彻在耳边，怒气像海啸般冲刷过体内。他能感觉到双颊发烫，无法分辨其中有多少是因为愤怒，又有多少是因为尴尬，而这只是让情况变得更糟了。他想揍Billy的脸，想电梯门打开时是一片漆黑的电梯井这样他就可以把Billy扔进去。

但最终他还是对着电梯的呼叫按钮发泄起来。

“你知道，即使你继续紧逼它也不会来得更快的。”Billy嘲弄道。“我说中了吗？”

Sherlock转身，把举起的手指戳上Billy的胸膛中央。“你根本不了解我，Billy，如果你认为我对John怀有任何感情，那你就比我以为的嗑得还要高。我有一半想——”

“不想打断你，”Billy说着往边上点了点头，“但电梯来了。”

Sherlock转过头，向下的箭头亮了，他重新把注意力集中在门上，这时他才注意到他们正站在一个开放的空间，而他甚至都没听到铃响声。他为什么会让Billy愚蠢的评论如此影响他？

Sherlock用手梳过头发，吐了一口气。“你先。”

他们一路乘到底，Sherlock耳边的寂静响亮得宛如心跳，他都能感觉到紧张感正刺痛着他的肩膀然后是脖子，接着往下来到手指。他的手指在身体两侧焦躁地摆动，左手一遍一遍地进行着小提琴指法练习。

这他妈的电梯啥时候能到底？Billy肯定在吸这里的所有氧气，就跟他一样。而Sherlock不敢看他，怕因为在酒店电梯里谋杀某人而被拘捕。

终于，电梯到达了一楼，Billy推开Sherlock，急切地从前台旁边冲了过去径直冲出了大门。Sherlock甩掉胳膊上的紧绷，在电梯对面的镜子查看了下自己后才迈了出去。他把自己卷发抚平，手掌在衬衫上往下推了推，而虽然胸口仍有两条将它分成了三部分的垂直折痕，但现在也没什么办法了。他把运动衫套上，很满意那些折痕基本被藏了起来。

Sherlock从口袋里掏出手机，想着自己是否也没注意到John的一条短信。果然，他漏看了餐厅地址。Sherlock摇摇头，他到底怎么了？

******

“老天爷，”John咯咯笑着，脸色因为酒精而涨红。“接待员和酒店经理？你确定？”

电梯铃响，开门露出了顶层外面的大厅。“绝对是，你看到她的头发了吗，而他的皮带扣错了。”

“你怎么知道他不是胖了或者瘦了呢？”

Sherlock在他们信步走向房门时斜瞥了John一眼。“如果他那样穿了不止几分钟，那皮革至少能微微适应扣环。他是刚扣上的，而除非你很急，否则你的皮带不该扣错位置。”

“不可思议，”John摇了摇头，脸上绽开一抹微笑，接着笨拙地打开了门。

Sherlock的脸庞发热，同时胸口也宛如茶里的奶油般渐渐漾开一阵温暖。他挪到John身后，搂住对方把一个吻落在其后颈上。John颤了颤，一丝微笑在他拧开门把跌跌撞撞地迈进门里时升起。

Sherlock紧跟着进入，胳膊还搂着John的腰。他也许该少喝点的——他目前的处境，降低的自控力可能会给他带来危险——不过此刻他并不在乎。和John一起笑，感受他身体的温暖，倾听他说Sherlock‘不可思议’的声音，这感觉实在太美好了。

“再说一次，”Sherlock对着John的耳边咕哝。

John转向Sherlock的耳朵，嘴唇贴着Sherlock的脸颊徐徐吐出，“惊异无比。”

他亲吻Sherlock的耳朵下方，把后者的运动衫从肩上推下。“精彩纷呈。”

鼻子蹭过Sherlock的下巴，John亲吻后者另一只耳朵下方。“不可思议，美妙绝伦，非同凡响，无与伦比。”

Sherlock阖上了眼睑。“你的词汇量让我兴奋。”

“好吧，既然如此……”John后退到直至望进Sherlock眼中，他的手则扣上了对方的手肘。“辉煌夺目，叹为观止。”

Sherlock朝我是前进了一步，同时双手滑过John的脖子和肩膀，让后者的上衣落到了地上。Sherlock把它踢到一边继续走着，嘴角弯起。“还有呢？”

“惊才绝艳，超凡脱俗，空前绝后。”John的手落到Sherlock腰上，扣在那儿任由对方引导着他们绕过餐厅桌走进卧室。后者膝盖撞到躺椅后面时脸上的表情非常有趣，虽然他自己轻捏Sherlock腰侧的举动也令对方微微有点不愉快。

Sherlock腹肌收缩，嘴中爆出一记尖锐的叫声，John顿时倒在躺椅上狂笑，双手紧捂着肚子，脸上神采奕奕。Sherlock试图表现得严肃，他真的试了，John捏他腰侧使得他露出那种囧样真的不好笑，但John看起来光彩夺目，他的脸庞因为酒精和欢笑而发红，而Sherlock忍不住回了一个笑容。

但这并不代表他喜欢对方就这样笑下去。不过他有完美的解决方法，而那只要抬起一只脚伸上躺椅，然后将其放到另一侧。于是你猜怎么样？当Sherlock的屁股在John大腿上坐定，那笑声立刻就消失了。

John的手在Sherlock大腿外侧上下滑动。“你真是不可思议。”

“嗯哼。”Sherlock邪笑着解开John最后一颗纽扣。“我相信你已经用过那个词了。”

此时John俯身压了过去，鼻子撞到了Sherlock的鼻子，但他又突然停住了，嘴巴离Sherlock的嘴只有几毫米。Sherlock猛地张开嘴，身体晃了晃，不确定该如何反应。他的手紧攥着John的衬衫，把对方固定在原地，但两人都没有试图缩短他们之间的距离。

“我是认真的，”John说，而Sherlock能觉出其中的真心。贴近他双唇的气息和颤动强劲有力，老天爷啊，他真想关闭那段距离。John的唇就像一座灯塔般吸引着他，随着每一秒的流逝那份渴望更加令人难以抗拒，更令人难以想起他当初为什么要拒绝。

他们僵在原地，片刻的时间逐渐变得漫长，Sherlock的目光掠过John的眼睛落到后者的嘴，直到它们模糊起来变成疑似一团要么会温暖Sherlock内心，要么会彻底毁灭他的火焰。而最终，生平第一次的，他觉得任何一种结果都比坚持让自己远离John要好，他想要那团火焰。

“真是个感人的时刻啊，我都要哭了，”Sherlock身后传来一阵轻柔的声音。

Sherlock攥着John衬衫的拳头猛地收紧以致都能听到撕裂声。他瞥了眼John，后者看起来受了惊，手指扣紧了Sherlock的双腿，但最重要的是他看起来很生气，像是随时都可能跳下椅子掐死Moriarty。

这是Sherlock所见过的最性感的John，不过要是他不阻止Watson这座火山的喷发可能会带来一场灾难，无论他多么想看一看那幅景象。

Sherlock鼓足一口气迫使自己放松，就着仍坐在John腿上的姿势回头看去。Moriarty就坐在他们对面，要不是Sherlock知道他在那儿根本就察觉不到他的存在。就Sherlock看来前面房间的灯光依旧明亮，虽然Moriarty是被设法穿透窗帘的城市灯光映照出来的。

“请继续，”Moriarty说，牙齿在微弱的光线下闪着光。

一连串问题迅速掠过Sherlock脑海。他在这儿做什么？他怎么知道能在哪儿找到Sherlock？他怎么能上来的？不过答案显而易见，他不必再多余询问。

“Billy，”Sherlock喷了口气离开椅子，边在地毯上踱着步边用手摸了摸屁股后袋。

“没错。”Moriarty把房卡扔到咖啡桌上。“觉得你会想要回这个。”

Sherlock怒视Moriarty那模糊的人影。“你还真是体贴呢。”

“我可是很讲礼貌的。”

Sherlock哼了一声。

“等等，”John插话道，“Billy是谁？”

Sherlock打开灯，然后说道，“我的室友。”

John张大了眼。“这是你的室友？我以为他是你的……或许他不是吧，但他曾自称是你的——”

“皮条客？”Moriarty问。“噢，他不好意思说，多么——”Moriarty像是搅拌雾气般对着空气示意了下，皱眉沉思起来，“——可爱。”他嗤了一声，拽走裤管上的一根线头。“但不是，目前为止Scott都拒绝了我提供的工作，但我确实希望他能改变心意。”

邪恶地笑了下，Moriarty盯着Sherlock。

见状John离开了椅子，拳头在身侧收紧，嗤声笑道，“你以为你是谁？”

“Jim Moriarty。”邪恶的笑容顿时变得平静。“你好啊。”

“那你闯进我的酒店房间到底希望达到什么目的呢？嗯？”

Sherlock翻了个白眼。“他希望能通过威胁你来说服我去替他工作。”

“Billy告诉我说你相当喜欢他，”Moriarty做了个鬼脸，吸了口空气。“但我得说我没看到有什么吸引人的地方。”

“提醒我回家后要杀了Billy，”Sherlock道。

“噢，很乐意，我迫不及待地想摆脱他呢，他已经成了我身边的一根刺了，虽然——”他对Sherlock挥了挥手，好像对方是‘购物街’里的一件奖品，“——他也有他的用处。”

“这真棒，太好了，”John插话。“我很高兴你俩有机会叙个旧，真的，但我宁愿在我的卧室里度过一个没有疯子的夜晚。告辞。”

John朝床头柜的电话走去，Sherlock迈出一步想拦住他，但他的动作却停住了。

“我要是你就不会这么做，”Moriarty警告。

John转身，气得头顶生烟。“为什么？”

Sherlock翻了个白眼，恼怒地叹了口气。当然了，Moriarty绝不会不带上那个人单独去任何地方……

“Seb？”Moriarty喊道，“你能出来下吗？”

浴室响起一阵冲水声，片刻后Seb走了出来，巨大的身影逼近门框，接着他关上了身后的门。Moriarty的目光跟随着他的动作，Sherlock趁机从口袋里掏出手机并将其紧握在背后。

“给我几分钟，”Seb说着面无表情地扫了眼众人，最后将询问的目光落到Moriarty身上。Moriarty扬眉朝John的方向点点头，Seb也点头回应，然后站到了John和电话之间，做了两件 他最擅长的事：抱起胳膊，沉下脸。

Moriarty微笑起来。“这就是原因，要是你喜欢我还能提供更多证明。”

John的拳头在身侧收紧又张开，他的头危险地歪向一侧。“你真以为这样就能阻止我？”

“你觉得你能花钱买条出路吗，医生？”Moriarty翻了个戏剧化的白眼，问道。

John摇了摇头，脸上蔓开一个灿烂的笑容。“不。”

老天，这样的John真是太耀眼了，不过Sherlock虽然因此无比兴奋，但也不想陷入一家豪华酒店顶层的斗殴中。他摸到手机上的键盘，按下911。感谢便宜的一次性手机！

“噢，”Moriarty噘起嘴。“那真不幸，John Hamish Watson，伦敦骑士桥蒙彼利埃步道11号，我倒是希望你会呢。”

John转身，像是只好奇的狗般歪了歪头，Sherlock的眼皮失控地颤了颤。“你说什么？”John问。

Moriarty发出了一记介于叹息和呻吟间的超漫长噪音。“我讨厌重复，你就不能搞明白吗？”

“你认为我会付钱让你离开因为——怎么——你知道我住哪儿？”

“别犯蠢，John，”Sherlock咬牙道，在意识到自己在做什么前就就吐出了这句话。他脸色苍白，满脑子想跟上现在情况，想向John道歉，并且不只是为了这整个麻烦。“他想敲诈你。”

Moriarty用食指指尖摸了摸鼻翼，接着从椅子下抽出一个文件夹。“你的同事会怎么看待你雇佣站街男妓这事儿？”他翻动着页面——是简历。“那么多名字和电话号码，我都不知道该先从哪儿开始。”

Sherlock倒在了躺椅上，在身后放下手机接着用双手抱住了脑袋。为什么到哪儿灾难都跟着他？这本该是让他搬进一间不同公寓的捷径。

Moriarty对John扬起眉毛，然后朝躺椅指了指。“为什么你不在你爱人身旁坐下呢？我很想开始一场谈判。”

Sherlock哼了一声，谈判个屁。

John没动。“会谈才怪。”

Moriarty耸肩。“随你便。”他从上衣内袋里掏出手机。“什么时候了？你觉得——”他打开文件夹，眯眼看向第一页，“——Gregson医生睡了吗？”

Moriarty来回打量John和Sherlock，手上把玩着手机。John往前迈了一步，但Seb抓住了他的胳膊把它扭到了他背后，John闷哼一声，被脸朝下压到了床上。Seb整个身体压上John的背，虽然疼痛剧烈但John却一点都没喊，保持着一动不动，但Sherlock不能确定他是在强忍还只是无法得到足够的呼吸。

Sherlock从椅子里一下站了起来，不过在Seb把手伸向John喉咙时停住了动作。他的拇指压上John的颈动脉，钢铁般的目光直射向Sherlock。

“放开他，”Sherlock咆哮，而Seb没再动一块肌肉地把头转头看向了Moriarty。

一切都静止了，片刻后Sherlock那惊恐的大脑试图告诉他时间已经停止，而唯一让他意识到时间仍在流动的是从John那里传来微弱哼声，后者仍然在试图摆脱Seb那紧紧压制着他后背的体重，可能还在消耗着最重要的氧气。即使Seb没有掐住John的喉咙，John也只能浅浅地呼吸，虽然这样会存活下来，但最终他会失去意识。

Sherlock的目光扫过房间寻找某些能让他先发制人的东西，但Moriarty挡在他和John之间，而他站起来还需要点时间，也许可以在Moriarty之前先接近Seb，但之后呢？他必须思考。该死的，思考！但是他所有的才智都被John逐渐昏沉的意识摧毁了。

“住手！”Sherlock吼道，最终Moriarty对Seb点了点头，然后Seb后退了一步。Seb的体重一离开背部John就深吸了口气，而Sherlock一直屏着的呼吸也终于吐出。

“现在，”Moriarty说，平抚着他的西装上衣，虽然连动都没动过。“也许我们可以用更文明的方式继续这事，那我们先给Gregson医生打个电话好吗？我知道这么晚打电话很不礼貌，但是——不，我们可以冒这个险。”

John摇摇晃晃地站起来，胸口就像跑了场马拉松般剧烈起伏着。他吞咽了下，在终于喘匀了气后双手叉着腰说道，“你想怎样？”

“噢……”Moriarty用手机边角敲了敲下唇。“我想二十五万是个不错的数，你们呢？”他看向Sherlock然后是Seb，后者点点头。“二十五万，我也觉得可以。”

John居然还能笑得出来。“你疯了吧——”

“我确实很久以前就疯了，亲爱的。”

“——我绝不会付钱的。继续啊，打电话给名单上的所有人，你想要我的通讯录吗？我可以用邮件发给你。”

Moriarty耸耸肩，手指掠过腿上那页的顶端。“如果你坚持。”

接着他慢慢地，有条不紊把每个数字输进手机，每一个都与简历上的对一遍。这把戏实在太明显了，想在按下通话前给John时间改变主意。要是John以为Moriarty在虚张声势，那他就大错特错了，他会被毁掉的，为什么不阻止Moriarty？是因为骄傲？难道第一个电话那可怕的结果还不能让他暂时先放下骄傲吗？虽然对方开的价很荒谬，但他至少可以试着谈判。

Sherlock听到电话铃响的颤音，目光顿时从John冷漠的脸猛地转向了一脸狡诈的Moriarty，但John仍然没去阻止Moriarty，电话响了第二声。

接着是第三声。

“看在老天份上，停下，”Sherlock厉声道，要是他让John的白痴或者无论这什么鬼毁了他的职业生涯那他就该去死一死了，更不用说这样引人注目下去也会对Sherlock的处境更为不利。他了解Moriarty，后者不会就只是宣扬John雇佣一名男妓服务的事情，还会给出关于Sherlock的妆容和打扮，以及臆想出来的他们做到了哪一步的可怕且清晰的细节，那很可能比他们真正做了的要变态许多。

当电话铃响了第四声的时候Sherlock突然灵光一现。

“这个电话已经被转到自动语音留言系统……”

Moriarty对钱不感兴趣，他在一个月内就能赚到比他要求的还要多的钱。

Moriarty挂断电话，看起来像是要参加一场‘最滑稽表情’的比赛。“看来我们得到了暂时缓刑。”

“我们能别在装模作样了吗？”Sherlock问。

“装模作样？”Moriarty嘲弄着Sherlock的发音，将文件和手机扔到咖啡桌上，然后靠回了椅子里。“我确信我不明白你的意思。”

Sherlock走向Moriarty，居高临下地盯着他，眼角瞥到Seb正在接近，但Moriarty就着紧盯Sherlock目光的姿势举手阻止了对方。

“这跟钱无关，”Sherlock道。“从来都无关，你来这里是因为你有个受伤的自我。”

“还有一只扭伤的手腕，别忘了。”

“当然没忘。右手不能用肯定很难自娱自乐吧。”

Moriarty的头猛地转到一边。“我还有Seb。”

“噢，但他从没碰过你，虽然他想，但你不让他这么做。你更喜欢看，并且不是性爱令你愤怒，是耻辱。所以，”此时他放慢了速度，一字一顿地道，“——让我别再装模作样了。”

Moriarty鼓起了掌。“非常聪明，Scott，非常聪明。”他指着Sherlock看向John，“你明白我为什么想要他了是吧？”

“我对上帝发誓，”John摇了摇头，声音安静危险，宛如一只即将绷断的弹簧。“我会伤了你。”

“他真有领土意识。”

“就闭嘴，”Sherlock厉喝。“你到底想干什么？怎么才能让你离开这里而不把John扯进来？”

Moriarty双手托着下巴，手指敲着脸颊假惺惺地考虑着。“我想让Seb操你，同时你的John在旁边看着。”

Sherlock竭力隐藏内心的震颤和扭曲，继续保持着一脸的平静。他短促地点了点头。“很好。”

Sherlock离开Moriarty后John猛地冲了上去，他抓住Sherlock的手肘，脸上充满了更多Sherlock无法命名的情感。

“Scott，我不能让你这么做。”

Sherlock用自己的手握住John的手肘捏了捏。“没事的，相信我。”

Sherlock垂头望进John的眼睛，直到捕捉到后者眼中一闪而逝的紧张。他把中指和拇指按上John的肘关节，施加足以能引起疼痛但却不会引起旁人注意的力道。John扬起眉毛，而他则继续用食指敲击着John的皮肤：三短、一短、一长三短，然后边重复着敲击边把目光转向Moriarty，看了对方一会儿后又重新转向了John。

John的眉毛落下了。

“我是很喜欢盯着看啦，但我们能开始了吗，拜托？”Moriarty问道。

Sherlock最后捏了下John的手肘，John微不可察地点了点头，放开Sherlock的胳膊后退了一步。暗暗接近Moriarty，John把胳膊背到身后，像是在舒展手指般移动着左手。

Sherlock最后看了John一眼，接着转向了Moriarty。“在床上？”

“不。”Moriarty懒洋洋地歪进椅子，交叠起双腿，脚尖因此踢到了John的皮肤。“我想在地板上，四肢着地。”

John后退一步避开Moriarty不断踢着的脚，从而让自己几乎直接站到了椅子后面。他的位置完美得让Sherlock差点忍不住笑出来。

不过最后他只是对Moriarty扬起了眉毛。“难道我不是该先脱衣服吗？”

Moriarty轻笑起来。“你这样就好，我会让Seb在你那漂亮的衣服上剪个洞的。”

Sherlock翻了个白眼。老天，真是了无新意。John清清喉咙，晃动了下身体。他的双手仍背在后面，但即使隔着衬衫的格子布面料Sherlock仍能看到他绷紧了肌肉，牢牢控制着自己。

Moriarty冷笑一声，朝John歪歪头，“我认为他不喜欢这个主意。继续，四肢着地趴下。”

Sherlock猛吐口气转过身。‘再拖一会儿就行了。’他跪倒在地，伸出双手直到能够舒服地支撑自己的体重。他的身体绷紧，肌肉充满了蓄势待发的能量，心脏在期待中急速跳动着。继续，Jim，告诉你的走狗你要他做什么。

“Seb，你能友好地脱掉你的裤子么。”

“好的，”Seb生硬地说，Sherlock回头看去发现对方从口袋里掏出了一把折叠刀。

Sherlock猛地转回头，目光急速飞过。操，他还不应该把刀拿出来的啊。

Sherlock吞咽了下，现在什么都做不了。他偷偷回头看去却正好看见Seb边摸索着解牛仔裤边试图握住刀——感谢老天还是折叠着的——并同时解开纽扣，Sherlock几乎要因为Seb那番折腾急躁地喷气了。终于，Seb拉下拉链抓住了裤腰。

正当Seb的手伸向Sherlock大腿中间时，后者说话了，“Seb。”

“干什么？”Seb问，而就在他身后，John一把捂住Moriarty鼻子下方将他拽过椅背。

Seb被声音吓了一跳。他转过身，但还没来得及动手Sherlock就一脚踢了出去，正中Seb的小腿，后者晃了晃，Sherlock趁机四肢并用地爬起来，一记扫堂腿踢出。Seb撞上地板，Sherlock立刻又扑了过去。

Sherlock看不到Moriarty的椅子后面发生了什么，但他没时间去管了。他一脚踢上Seb的肚子，Seb蜷起身体，本能地护住了自己内脏。

“别动，你个混蛋，”John大吼，而Sherlock听到了骨头相撞的碎裂声。

Sherlock踩上握着刀的那只手，Seb的另一只手猛地伸出抓住Sherlock的裤管狠狠一拽，Sherlock顿时失去了平衡，不过他立刻就把肩膀往前一推，这股前进的势头挣开了Seb的钳制，但他自己也因此摇摇晃晃起来。接着他的脚后跟击中了Seb的身体，整个人随即往前倒去，不过所幸他及时用双手撑住了自己。

一只手像老虎钳般扣住了他的脚踝，Sherlock狠命踢了起来。他不断踢着，踢向一切可以碰到的血肉直到那只手放开，接着迅速站起。他往后瞥了一眼看到Seb用一只手紧抓着裤子也试图站起，而当Seb另一只手也支撑起来时，Sherlock立马冲向了浴室。

他能听到身后Seb震动地板的巨大双脚逐渐逼近他的沉重脚步声，心脏顿时提到了嗓子眼。他一脚踩上浴缸边沿，倾身清理好浴缸后落到另一边，接着继续移动，但在经过流理台时却猛地停了下来。

他的目光一闪，同时瞥到了John的除臭喷雾以及Seb的身影，顿时立刻抓起瓶子喷向Seb的眼睛，然后一记头锤狠狠砸上了对方的鼻梁。Seb跌跌撞撞地往后退去，同时本能地用手捂住脸。他的牛仔裤还缠在膝盖上，很不幸的膝弯又撞上了浴缸沿，于是当即就像一袋土豆般倒了下去，脑袋磕在了缸沿上。

还有气儿，真可惜。

Sherlock在满是除臭剂的空气中转过身，将瓶子砰地摔在流理台上咕哝道，“白痴。”

听到一记闷哼时Sherlock猛地警觉起来。他从昏迷的Seb旁边的地板上捡起刀子，边跑出去边把刀弹开。

冲进浴室时Sherlock发现John正压制着Moriarty，后者的胳膊被扭到背后，手指被弯曲得远超人类能够做到的程度。他痛苦地呻吟着，鼻子血流不止。

“他们永远无法把血从地毯上洗掉了，”Sherlock道。

John笑了片刻后脸色又重新变回了严肃，Moriarty哼哼着在他身下扭动。“你能给我找些能绑他的东西吗？”

Sherlock的嘴角扯出一抹微笑。“当然可以。”

他匆忙走进浴室，扯掉浴袍腰带然后将它们递给John。John的眉毛因为Sherlock的选择跳动了一下，不过他还是使用了它们。

将Moriarty五花大绑后John问道，“另一个呢？”

“浴室，昏迷了。”

“我们也要把他绑起来吗？”

Sherlock冷哼一声，耸了耸一边肩膀。“他得昏一阵子呢。”

John再次笑起来，虽然他试图控制住自己，因为觉得这样很不合适。Sherlock皱起了眼角。

“老天爷，”John叹了口气，舒展了下背部。“我不该笑的，这是犯罪现场。”

“无聊。”

John微笑，宛如太阳般灿烂的笑容温暖了Sherlock内心深处的某些东西。

地板上传来一记呛咳声，Moriarty像四脚朝天的乌龟般摆动着四肢。“老天爷，该死的把我解开。”

“语气好点，”Sherlock道，“也许我会帮你解开。”

John捏了捏Sherlock的胳膊。“我想最好还是叫保安。”

John正走向电话时Sherlock转过了身。“John。”

拿起话筒的John回过头。“什么事？”

“告诉他们我们已经叫了警察。”

“我们叫了警察？什么时候？”

Sherlock猛地把头转向一边。“一早的时候。”

John摇摇头，按下接通前台的按钮。“不可思议。”

“你用过那个词了。”

John爆出一阵欢笑声。


	18. 这对我来说是巨大的一步。

第十八章：这对我来说是巨大的一步。

Sherlock倚着餐桌，看着Baynes警探和John谈话。John不停地瞥向Sherlock，对他紧张地笑了笑，然后又重新回到谈话中。神奇双胞胎被带走了，很可能在去监狱的路上转道去了医院。而虽然摆脱Moriarty的感觉很好，但焦虑仍然刺痛着Sherlock的皮肤。

这次事件的指控不足以让Moriarty一直待在监狱里，到了早上他就能被保释，之后他势必会来报复。这次很可能是他唯一一次受挫，而那只会更加激发他的怒火，他会带着谋杀的念头回来，于是要么让John今晚出城，要么确保Moriarty一直待在监狱里。

片刻后警探递给John一张名片，接着走向了Sherlock。“Jones先生？”

“抱歉？”

“你是Scott Jones，对吗？”

Sherlock点点头，甩掉那些纷乱的思绪。John肯定给他编了个姓氏。“是的。”

“我想问你几个关于今晚这儿所发生事情的问题。”警探用钢笔末端敲了敲笔记本。

“好的。”Sherlock顿了顿，深吸了一口气。“听着，警探，你熟悉Jim Moriarty吗？”

“不熟悉。”

“好吧。”Sherlock在下巴下方交叠起双手。“你该和一个兼职侦探谈谈。如果他们不了解这个男人，那可能会想要了解他的网络，那也有助于通缉杀人犯。我注意到Moran刀的折口处有几片血斑，但他是个邋遢的人，刀锋上却没有血迹，说明他把它擦干净了，不过却漏掉了一小部分。而那个位置标明要么伤口很深，要么流血很多。总之，你很可能遇到了一起凶杀案，所以你该检查下血液，和未结案件中DNA样本进行比对。事实上，结了的案子也要查，我不会为了陷害个人大费周章，并且万一要是谋杀未遂呢。”

Baynes警探眨了眨眼睛，钢笔悬停在纸面上方。

Sherlock拿过钢笔和笔记本。“还有，你该去这个地方，Billy Wiggins住在那里。虽然他没有直接涉足于Moriarty的网络，但他一直很想进去。如果你对他宽大处理，或者就威胁起诉他，他绝对会知无不言言无不尽。他应该会给你提供一个打击毒品和卖淫团伙的好起点。要是你有搜查令，我还建议你突袭‘蓝色香蕉’，我可以写给你地址。那里的楼上有间远离贵宾休息室的办公室，门口警卫森严，肯定有些有价值的东西，也许是他那些合法生意的真正版本。和他的纳税记录比对一下，你肯定会发现一些疑点。”

Baynes警探拿回了他的笔记本，审视着Sherlock潦草的笔记。“你怎么知道这些的？”

“我不知道，我观察到的。”

Baynes警探点点头，脸上闪过怀疑的神色，不过显然选择了不再多问。“好吧，谢谢。我相信这些会非常有用，你曾经在执法部门工作过吗？”

“老天，当然没有。”

“好吧，我得说你有这方面的天赋。不过我还是得问你一些关于今晚所发生事情的问题。”

Sherlock点头，目光飘向John。“可以。”

Baynes警探开始问一些很套路的问题，而那让Sherlock很难专注于他在说什么。他自动地回答着它们，边看着John边对含糊地描述着今晚的事情。

John走向正站在椅子边盯着它背后血渍的Lestrade。有人已经采集了样本，不过那血迹也无法告诉他们更多新鲜的了。里面可能有John的血——他的指节上有擦伤——不用测试就很容易猜测发生了什么。Lestrade显然很烦躁。血渍停留时间越长，要清除它也就越难。

Sherlock看着John和Lestrade聊着这件事，直到一张白色的长方形小卡片戳向了他的下巴。Sherlock瑟缩了一下，紧绷地笑了笑后用食指和中指夹住它接过。

“如果你想起了什么就给我打电话，”Baynes警探道。“还有些事儿要弄清楚，然后我们应该就不会再来烦你们了。”

Baynes开始离开，但半途中他停住脚步转向了Sherlock，指了指后者手中的卡片。

“考虑一下，”Baynes道。“要是你让自己成为一名合格的私家侦探，我也许可以请你当顾问。”

Sherlock皱起了鼻子。“你为什么要那么做？”

Baynes耸耸肩。“你有天赋。”他拉近了他们之间的距离，倾身悄悄踏入Sherlock的空间。“并且我讨厌看到像你这般的人才浪费在你目前的职业上。”

“你怎么知道的？”Sherlock一惊。“是John——”

“不，不是的。其实并不难看出来，不过就当做我俩的秘密，好吧？”

“好的。”

拍了拍Sherlock的胳膊，Baynes走过John和Lestrade。Sherlock勉强恢复镇定，边用手拨弄名片边看着那三个人谈话。

私家侦探？这显然是条出路。他宁愿把像Moriarty那般的人送进监狱也不愿和他们打交道，何况那样听起来还少了很多麻烦。不过话说回来，他不觉得用假身份能获得资格，不过任何用真名的尝试都会引来Mycroft的注意，并且很可能将他困囚于伦敦之内。

当Baynes和John以及Lestrade握手的时候，Sherlock考虑着把名片撕碎，不过最终他还是将其放进了裤子后袋里。之后Baynes招呼着收队，朝Sherlock点了点头后就与手下一起离开了。

“我们可以让清洁工早上来一趟。”Lestrade抓了抓胡茬，他比预计的多工作了几个小时，可能工作时间外他一直都在和接待员调情。“同时我也可以给你们一个新房间。不过我觉得我们没有其他套房了，那会是个标准间，但是当然了，我们会退差价的。”

“谢谢。”John伸出手。“但我想我们更愿意在这儿睡。”

“我不能让你们……这里就像个生化现场。”

John轻笑起来，挥了挥受伤的手。“现在担心这个有点太晚了。再说，就几滴而已，我想我们可以忍受的。”

Lestrade看起来很不确定，但他还是说道，“好吧，要是你们想叫客房清洁服务就打电话给前台。”

John握了握他的手。“谢谢你，Greg。”

Lestrade点头，转向Sherlock握了握他的手。

“回Hooper小姐那儿吧，”Sherlock道，“她肯定很想知道你发生了什么事。”

“好的。”Lestrade斜盯着他，眉头皱起。“谢谢。”

Sherlock点头，John送Lestrade出去，而趁着他们离开时Sherlock蹭掉鞋子踢向角落，它们砰地一声落在了那里，然后倒进了躺椅里。仅仅一小时前他还跨坐在坐于其中的John身上，几乎就要和后者接吻了，但Moriarty却毁了一切。

Sherlock用掌根紧摁双眼，疲惫让他的视觉模糊不清。老天，John真的很聪明，完美地读出了Sherlock的讯息；而他解决Moriarty的手法，基督啊，那真是令人惊叹。这个人——这个应该是他所见过的最普通的人——怎么能这样不停地给他惊喜呢？要是他们彼此相识多年，他也能不停给他惊喜吗？

他无法确定，但生平第一次，Sherlock想找出答案。

“就我们两个了，”John说，显然已经送完Lestrade返了回来。“终于。”

Sherlock把手从眼睛上移开后发现John正直挺挺贴着躺椅脚坐在他旁边解鞋带，并且还在微笑，真真切切地在微笑，还是在对他微笑，脸上充满了温暖和深情。上次有人这般看他是什么时候了？肯定是在他来美国之前。他从未想念过这种温情，但却想象不出没有它自己是怎么生活下去的。他到底是怎样在没有人这般看他的世界中生活了那么久的？

要是有人问他会说是因为疲劳，但此时此刻Sherlock却忍不住扑过去捧住John的脸亲吻他。这番渴望势不可挡，好像他再等下去就会永远失去这个机会，而那绝对无法接受。他不能再想象一个没吻过John Watson的生活了。

起先他只是把他们的嘴唇压在一起，对溢出John鼻子的短促喘息邪邪笑着，不过当John闭着眼睛像是僵在原地般一动不动时他开始在John两侧嘴角边各落下一个吻。John很快就回过了神，舌头和身体都迫不及待地袭向Sherlock，双手扣住后者的腰把他拽近，于是随着一声轻哼Sherlock滑下了躺椅。

他们齐齐笑了起来，鼻子撞到一起，双手在对方身上游走。老天，这感觉真棒，以致Sherlock不得不再次品尝John。他抬起头，用鼻子和下巴轻蹭John的脸，而John很快就理解了这番暗示，脸庞转到一个完美的角度后将他们的嘴唇压到了一起，舌头扫过Sherlock的舌头。他的手埋在Sherlock头发里，身体贴着Sherlock身体的感觉令人无比安心。

“老天，John，”Sherlock呻吟，退开John的嘴寻求呼吸。“你一直都这么惊人。”

“一直？”John问，轻咬了下Sherlock的下巴后啃上了对方的耳垂。“我以为我现在才这么惊人。”

被John身体紧贴的磨蹭激起一阵阵快感的Sherlock不得不承认这点。“是的，John，是的。”

John坐起身，双腿跨在其大腿两侧的Sherlock勉强压下一声呜咽，尽管他说不清那是因为失去John的身体还是因为他们现在这幅半操不操的情色景象。他想用手机拍张照，但它在客厅里，而他才他妈的不想离开这里去拿任何东西。

John把手伸向Sherlock的腰，将对方的衬衫从裤腰里扯出来。“你说我惊人？你敲我窗户的那刻你就让我敬畏无比了。老天，你到底怎么做到的？”

Sherlock弓起背，像一只阳光下的猫般舒展着身体。“多年的实践。”

John笑着解开Sherlock衬衫的纽扣。“这样啊，我想那就是你吧。”

Sherlock嘴角勾了勾，双颊涌上一阵色彩。“你当然可以这么认为。”

John抓住Sherlock松开的衬衫领子一把扯过，而Sherlock欣然默许了对方把他拉坐起来。他们的脸近到足以感受到彼此的呼吸，Sherlock顿时沉迷其中不可自拔，在John的抓握中摇摇晃晃，不得不伸出手稳住自己。

“闭上嘴，”John沉声道，确保Sherlock照做。他们的嘴唇贴着彼此饥渴地滑动，发出湿粘的声响，品味着那番完美的感觉，一切都赤裸裸地提醒着Sherlock为什么不这样做。他就像风暴中的一颗芦苇般抖个不停，嘴唇刺痛，温暖蔓延过胸膛，只希望离John更近一些。但尽管他竭尽全力，胳膊却仍无法将他们拽到一起。

John衬衫纽扣的冰冷刺激了Sherlock的皮肤，那感觉令人很不舒服，他不想有任何面料贴着皮肤，只希望身体的每一个分子都能与John相融。所以伴随着一记震惊双方的咆哮声，Sherlock抓住John的衬衫纽扣将下摆一把扯出后者的裤子，死命拉拽着皮带和拉链直到裤子松垮地挂在John臀上。而期间他的嘴一直都没离开John，虽然他无法确定他们在做的事是否还能称之为接吻。

“哇哦，”John勉强在声音被正用力扯他裤子的Sherlock吞咽之前说道。

John紧压着Sherlock的肩膀，一种温柔但持续的压力，直到Sherlock往后挪了挪身体。一记呜咽溢出John双唇，不过他设法在为此尴尬前压抑住了它，但他还是能感觉到红晕涌上了脖子，涌过他的耳朵在他的双颊沉淀，最终他闭上了眼睛。老天，多年的沉着镇定居然被几个草率的吻击溃。

John的手滑过Sherlock的胳膊直到将他们的手指缠绕在一起，接着一根接一根地亲吻上对方的指尖。“放松，我们有的是时间。”

但其实他们并没有。John后天就要离开了，谁知道之后会发生什么呢？他们无法再继续交往下去，John会返回伦敦，而Sherlock不得不在Mycroft或Moriarty找上他——或者更糟糕的，找上John——之前离开此地。

“嘿，”John说，手掌抚上Sherlock的脸颊。

Sherlock睁开眼睛看到John正梭巡着他的脸，眉毛挑得高高的，以致几乎都分辨不出哪儿是眉尖，哪儿是发际线。

“你还好吗？”

Sherlock咽下上涌的情绪，露出他最棒的笑容。享受今晚就好，为无可避免的事情伤感没有用。

“很好，”Sherlock道，“就再吻我一次。”

John笑着捧住Sherlock的脸拉近。这个吻很不同——温和，柔软——让Sherlock觉得自己无所遁形。一部分的他想引发一场激烈性爱，扮演好这个虚假角色，保护自己不受这种情绪影响，不因此变得脆弱；但另外那被忽略的一部分却沉浸在这种温柔里，宛如阳光下的花朵般汲取着这份温暖。

他的心脏砰砰直跳，就像一只极度活跃的牛蛙般跃上他的喉咙口。一些之前生命里从未说过的话语呼之欲出，但他竭力将它们压了下去。

不过，当John的嘴移向Sherlock的喉结，牙齿轻蹭着那里的皮肤时，Sherlock还是叹息地说道，“操我，求你了，我想要你在我里面。”

John把嘴唇压上Sherlock的唇，迅速咬了下后者的下唇后才说道，“你想怎样都行。”

John起身，握着Sherlock的手转向床铺，但只走了几步就停了下来。“我还没机会买安全套。”

“我还得考虑好一切啊？”Sherlock翻了个白眼，放开John的手伸手到其中一个购物袋里抽出一个小塑料袋。他把润滑剂扔给John，撕开安全套包装盒拿了一个出来。

Sherlock边走过房间边扯掉皮带，一把拽下裤子和内裤，接着脚步不停地迈出它们。“你平常都不注意安全性行为的吗？”

“不是。”John抓着Sherlock的衬衫把他拉近，然后将衬衫推下对方肩膀。“我从未想过我会如此幸运。”

Sherlock的双颊再一次不由自主地涌上了色彩。“医生，你让我受宠若惊了。”

John边亲吻Sherlock的锁骨边脱掉了自己的衬衫。“很好，这正是我想要的。”

John灿烂地笑着接过Sherlock手中的安全套小包，然后将两样东西都放在了床头柜上。Sherlock趁着John弯腰扑过去压上了他，老二滑过对方后腰，双手落上臀部，一把扯下内裤直到可以牢牢抓住对方的屁股。老天，这是怎样一个屁股啊，他想要咬它，说实在的，他到底为什么不马上行动？

脱掉John剩下的衣服后Sherlock跪了下来，手抚过John的小腿和膝盖，卷曲的毛发挠着他的手掌，他情不自禁地咬了上去。John大吼一声，臀部猛地向前一顶接着爆发出一阵轻笑，不过那些笑声很快就因为Sherlock双手继续上移，手掌滑过他大腿前面并挑逗着他下身边缘的动作而迅速转变为叹息，接着那双手落到了他的臀部，顿时他被牢牢地固定住任由Sherlock嘴巴侵袭。

老天，他可以膜拜这个身体，从头到脚地吻遍尝遍John的每一寸，而他非常高兴能先从对方独特的小屁股，骶骨、有力的大腿开始。Sherlock探身描绘着John的椎骨，后者颤栗起来，耶稣基督，不过还真是火辣。Sherlock又做了一次，而每次John颤栗，都让Sherlock的脊柱也随之窜下一股震颤。

他的双手不由自主地动作起来，捏了下John臀瓣的肌肉，接着将它们分开，拇指扫过其中的裂缝。察觉到那儿有多么滑后Sherlock惊叹了一下，同时又窘迫于对方变得如此淫靡湿润。不过接着John就呻吟起来，向前一扑，抓着床头柜支撑自己并往后推着屁股。

“老天，Scott，”John的大腿在Sherlock手下颤抖。“再做一次。”

Sherlock像是被打了一拳般猛地喘出一口气，接着他拨弄了下John臀瓣顶端的那些细密汗毛。John再次战栗起来，Sherlock的视野顿时被欲望搅得一片模糊，仿佛脑中所有的血液都径直涌向了老二，而它抽搐不止的模样就是最好的证明。

所以伴随着一声事后定会觉得窘迫不已的呜咽声，Sherlock把嘴压上了John的裂缝顶端，任由唾液在舌头绕圈舔弄之时淌下唇边。John被这感觉刺激得喘息不止，Sherlock用牙咬了咬John的骶骨后又再次用拇指扫过对方的臀缝。

在感觉到John的洞口贴着他拇指指尖颤抖，肌肉因为其自身老二的抽动以及臀部的摇摆而收缩之时Sherlock也不禁溢出了一声喘息。噢，他多么想再感受一次，但首先他用指腹压上了John的会阴，双掌托起了对方的蛋蛋。

“基督，”Sherlock叹了口气摊开手掌，看着拇指重复之前的动作。John的屁股一片通红，星星点点地布满了Sherlock的深情咬痕。它美极了，但当他看着自己分开John，拇指上下扫过对方时却也能看见那些痕迹是如何开始消退的。这令人讨厌，Sherlock想将自己的一部分留给John，将自己纹刻在John的皮肤上。

用大拇指坚定地按住，Sherlock的牙齿咬进John屁股最有肉的部分重重吮吸起来。John吼叫了一声，起初是向前一跃避开这份袭击，但接着就往后贴紧了Sherlock的嘴。

“老天啊，”John嘶嘶着，身子一坠仅靠手肘支撑。

一记低沉的呻吟喷出Sherlock的鼻子，他就像一个饿极了的人在一顿盛宴上那般撕咬着，几乎都不在意自己是否咬破了皮肤，不过最终他还是设法在咬破之前抽身离开。他气喘吁吁，身形摇晃，宛如一个刚刚浮出水面的溺水者般呼吸着空气。一个鲜红的椭圆形嵌在了其中一片圆润的臀瓣上，让其他消退的痕迹黯然失色。很快它就会变成紫色，而到了早上John就会在每次坐下时觉得刺痛不已。

每次他坐下，他都会想起Sherlock。在飞回英国的长途旅程上，挪动着想要减轻压力之时都会想起今晚。

但这仍然不会持续很久。老天，此时此刻是如此的短暂，但他已无暇去考虑，因为John转过了身，正弯腰捧起他的脸颊亲吻他。

在John接近时Sherlock不得不像一个接受膜拜的神赐者般仰望天空，对方的一只手环上他的后颈，另一只则滑下他的锁骨，Sherlock伸长脖子靠近那个吻，期待地挺起胸膛，任由John的手指却继续往下移去。他本以为会有一番对他乳头的逗弄，也许是手指挑逗他的腹部，不过John却用手抓住Sherlock的腋下把他扯了上来。

Sherlock发出了一记绝对不是惊叫的声音，默许了这个意图十分明显的要求，而现在轮到John不得不像个神赐者般仰头了。

虽然，Sherlock无法确定这是有多么讽刺，因为接下来的话语宛如甘露般从John口中滴落，“上帝，你真令人惊奇。”

Sherlock哼哼进John嘴里，手指滑下John的背部落到他圆润的屁股上，抓捏着，爱抚着，紧紧按着臀瓣将他往前压去，直到他的老二滑过自己的大腿，留下一道让使自己颤抖不已的湿滑水痕。Sherlock的老二顶弄着John的腹部，后者宝贝的毛发有点刺痛地蹭过他的下身，但Sherlock无法离去。他很乐意承受这份近乎疼痛的愉悦从而使John技巧高超的嘴唇和舌头接续留在他身上，使John老二头部继续在他大腿上画出湿润的弧线。

John的手掠过Sherlock身体两侧，从大腿开始往上，以指尖刷过Sherlock腋下告终，而那并没使得Sherlock颤栗。接着那些手指往里移去，轻柔地拂过Sherlock胸肌，后者的乳晕顿时紧缩，然后John又关注起了那对乳头，双手和嘴巴的协调动作消失了。而当John的拇指揉弄着那挺起的肉粒时，Sherlock贴着John嘴巴的呻吟也变得断续起来，臀部不停地向前顶着，欲望激烈得径直从乳头冲向了他的老二。

John中断了亲吻，嘴唇缓缓移下Sherlock的胸膛。“我无法相信这儿有多么敏感，”他边说边用嘴碰了碰其中一颗。“这是最他妈性感的东西。”

John的舌头在一颗乳头上打着转，对它吹气，Sherlock立刻软了膝盖，屁股撞到床中央，接着一记反弹又让他的身体跃了起来，他急忙伸出一只手支撑柱自己，而另一只仍扣在John屁股上的手也同时收紧。

John大叫一声，臀部猛地往前一顶，身体也随即倒下，不过最终还是设法在跌下床前稳住了自己。Sherlock的手仍紧捏着他的屁股，他不禁爆发出一阵轻笑声。

“怎么了？”Sherlock问，目光梭巡着John笑容灿烂的脸，仿佛那儿隐藏了狮身人面像之谜。他的双颊发烫，觉得内心涌起一股愤怒。John是在嘲笑他吗？

但是John却转向了Sherlock，脸上洋溢着媲美圣诞树的亮眼笑容。他用双掌捧住Sherlock的脸颊然后倾身吻去，一个柔软甜蜜感性得让愤怒全部消失的吻。Sherlock的整个身体顿时蔓延开一股温暖，他叹息一声，双手在John背上来回轻抚。

老天，John真是太会接吻了，而虽然Sherlock的老二持有不同看法，不过Sherlock倒是很愿意他们就这样一直懒懒地吻到早上。

所幸John和Sherlock的老二持有相同想法。在吻了一会儿后John就偎近了Sherlock，诱哄着后者往后倒去，接着他四肢撑床地跪倒在对方髋部两侧，笼罩着那具仰躺的身体。他们双唇相分，Sherlock的眼睑轻颤着睁开，目光望进John眼中，然后从肺部溢出了一声几乎带着颤音的喘息。

John的瞳孔张得大大的，嘴唇肿胀，下巴被Sherlock的胡茬磨得通红。他耀眼极了，而Sherlock只想他重重地压上自己，但John却一直四肢撑床地趴着，呼吸急剧地吹拂过Sherlock的头发。Sherlock挺起身，双腿胡乱地摆动着试图把John拉近。

“John，求你了，”Sherlock呜咽着扣紧John的屁股。老天，那个屁股，Sherlock只想感受John屁股在他掌下的收缩；只想感受John撞击着他，狠狠顶弄只有一位医生能精准顶到的前列腺时那些肌肉的移动。

John沉下身用手肘支撑着自己，双腿向外移动直到大腿内侧贴上Sherlock的膝盖。他们的老二紧贴着彼此，Sherlock不由自主地战栗起来，John也同时呻吟了一声。John向前挺动着臀部，Sherlock的手立刻明白了想要什么，于是他挺了挺自己的臀，在John身下辗转扭动直到他们湿滑的老二并排相抵。

虽然惋惜无法再次感受John的屁股，但用手紧握住他们老二撸动的感觉还是能给Sherlock带来些许安慰，而John身体因此颤动的模样，鼻子压入Sherlock锁骨的景象更是锦上添花。John的牙齿随着他们身体的晃动在骨头下方碾磨，嘴唇则缓缓抚弄着那片敏感的肌肤。

Sherlock感觉自己像是在被撕成两半。John嘴唇落在他皮肤上，一路逗弄到他胸口，随时会含住一颗乳头。而那些牙齿在咬他肩膀时的感觉就非常棒了，现在到了乳头会是怎样的？老天爷啊，光想想就令他兴奋无比。但他的嘴唇却渴求着关注，想要感受John的气息吹拂过他的脸颊，想要听到John发出的所有细小声音，并且找出怎样才能令后者发出更多。他想要分享相同的空气，想要感受John的心脏贴着他胸口的重重跳动声。

所以他把另一只手移开John完美的屁股抬起对方的下巴，自己则低下头，顿时他看到John看向了他。他能看到那双因情欲而幽深的眼睛正盯着他，仿佛他是月亮一般；他能看到它们在John靠近与他双唇相抵时渐渐合上。Sherlock觉得饥渴，仿佛无论他们吻得有多频繁多激烈，他都无法餍足。

John猛地一顶，带着一股裹挟全身而不只是臀部运动的气势。他胸前细密的毛发蹭过Sherlock的胸口，使得后者皮肤像是被通了电般一阵战栗。他的手在Sherlock身体两侧上下轻抚，掠过脖子然后落在臀上引导着他们的动作。Sherlock呻吟起来，但声音悉数被用唇舌爱抚着他的John吞没。

接着John毫无预兆地中断了亲吻，Sherlock张开嘴喘息了一声，抗议已经聚集在了舌上，但却被John的下一个动作所阻止。

“John，”Sherlock在John的牙齿蹭过他左乳时呻吟起来，双手齐齐伸进John发中拽紧了那些头发。激烈的欲望让他的掌心都燃烧起来，他觉得自己像是重活一生，甚至觉得能用它点燃整座城市。

当John转向另一侧并一路移下Sherlock的身体时，欲望的潮水撞上他席卷了他全身。John的舌头在他肚脐下打转，让他不由自主地战栗，抬起双腿离开John身下然后大大分开它们。

老天，John的舌头，他很乐意John舔他身体的任何部位。要是John舔他的手肘，他可能都会情欲难耐，但在John唇舌对他的下腹和大腿上部的探索下，Sherlock很确定自己正在失去理智。他的拳头攥紧了John的头发，然后它们猛地攥住他自己的头发，边竭力紧拽着它边迫使John的嘴巴含入他的老二。他弓起了背，臀部扭动，双脚在床单上划来划去，挣扎着想要找个支撑，嘴中吐出一连串语无伦次的音节。

John的舌头绕着Sherlock的龟头迅速扫了一圈后又再次退开。“你能递给我润滑剂吗？”

“什么？”Sherlock喘息着低下头，眉头紧锁，无法理解这个问题，因为他的大脑太忙了。你他妈的为什么停下来？

“润滑剂，”John重复道，指了指床头柜，Sherlock的大脑终于明白过来。

于是他飞快地伸出手，急匆匆地几乎打翻了瓶子。接着他抓住它塞进John手中说道，“给。”

Sherlock重新倒进床垫，四肢随意地瘫着，甚至再也不关心他们在哪儿，或者他是什么模样了。老天，他通常都很注意这些，表现出客人想要的任何样子，但现在他才他妈的不在乎。他确信自己是一团乱，但当John的气息拂过他的老二时一切都无关紧要了。

“John，”Sherlock抱怨道。“你在做什么？”

弹开盖子后John握住了Sherlock的老二顶端，接着在系带上迅速落下一吻。“就一会儿，亲爱的，我和你在一起呢。”

说着John挪到他的小腹，嘴唇离Sherlock的龟头只有几厘米。但他却还是没有碰触，没有舔弄，没有吮吸，只是将润滑剂挤上手指，慢条斯理地涂满一根——或者是更多根，Sherlock的角度不太好——而Sherlock则看着一滴前液凝聚在自己的老二顶端。John的嘴离得非常近，如果他能弯个腰舔走那滴液体该多好啊。

‘快点，John，别再磨蹭了，就他妈的来舔我。’

也许John读到了Sherlock的想法——或者也许是因为Sherlock的脚跟狠狠挤压着他的屁股——总之John就那么做了，用舌尖把那滴前液舔进了嘴里。虽然不太符合Sherlock的想象，但仍然让他呻吟着将头垂落上了床垫。

他的眼睛在John诱哄着他抬起腿并将双脚抵上其肩膀时闭了起来。Sherlock大张着腿，一根冰冷光滑的手指让他猛喘了口气。

“这仍是你想要的吗？”John问。

Sherlock咆哮，双手再次攥紧自己的头发。“看在老天份上，John，如果你再不做些什么，我就要失去理——”

Sherlock怒吼在John滑入两根手指并同时将他含入口中时碎裂成了一记漫长低沉的呻吟。虽然那些手指基本就没动，John的嘴也只是就着Sherlock龟头抵着他柔软上颚的姿势一动不动地含着，不过这些接触仍然使Sherlock下身激起一片火花。而对方的下一个动作则将其转变为了燎原大火。

John弯了弯手指，指尖沿着Sherlock的前列腺滑动，同时将Sherlock整个老二含入口中缓慢吞吐，舌头舔弄着底侧。Sherlock能够发誓说感觉到了那条持续不停地移动着的舌头上的每一个味蕾。John再次含入，手指则又弯了弯，而Sherlock十分确定要是John再不停下那一切都将会很快结束。可现在还不是结束的时候，John还没把自己的老二插进Sherlock体内，而那是不可接受的。

Sherlock溢出一片沙哑的声音，几乎发不出想说之话的一个音节。他不停挥舞拍打着四肢，喘息呻吟着，抓床单，抓床头板，抓John头发，直到最终吐出了那个词。

“停下。”

John猛地坐起身，使得Sherlock的双脚宛如雪崩般从他肩上摔落。“噢，老天，对不起。你还好吗？”

“是的，”Sherlock喘息道，摩挲着床头柜。“我没事，就只是……”那该死的玩意儿在哪儿。

终于Sherlock的手指找到了要找的东西，他像抓着条生命线般紧抓着它塞进John掌心。

John皱眉盯着手中的铝箔包。“我不明白。”

Sherlock喷了口气，唯一阻止他翻白眼的是那股强烈的渴望。“把安全套套上你的阴茎，然后把你的阴茎塞进我的屁股里。”

“你不喜欢我正在做的吗？”

老天，Sherlock都想要尖叫了。“我非常喜欢。”他往下挪动着直到屁股搁上John的大腿。“现在操我。”

John又盯着包装袋看了一会儿后似乎才觉得Sherlock说的在理。他点点头撕开了它。

Sherlock看着John把安全套套上，但当John弹开润滑剂盖子时Sherlock却猛地起身迅速滑下John大腿。他从John那技术惊人的手中一把抓过瓶子，然后往自己手心里挤了一点。

“不相信我来做这事？”John问，挑起一根眉毛。

一丝微笑掠过Sherlock的嘴唇，他透过眼睫看向John。“我只是等不及用手握住你了。”

Sherlock用滑腻的手裹住John的老二，在后者顶弄进他的抓握时用双唇堵住他的喘息。John的手抚过Sherlock的胳膊，越过肩膀，上移到脖子，最后落在他的下巴上，食指抚摸着那对耳垂，使得对方从后颈到头皮径直泛起了一阵鸡皮疙瘩。

John的老二在Sherlock手中抽搐着，紧紧贴着后者的抓握，两人顿时双双呻吟起来。老天，要是进到体内会是种什么样的感觉？Sherlock渴望极了，想要每一个可能的地方都被碰触到。

一手抓住John肩膀，一手扣住对方臀部，Sherlock就着两人双唇相接的姿势把John拉到自己身上，为对方老二滑过臀缝的感觉激动不已。不过，当John完全压在了他身上——而那是另外种完美：他们的身体依偎在一起，Sherlock的大腿则环上了John的腰——美好的接触却因为Sherlock往后的挪动而毁了。John的老二滑入Sherlock的臀缝间，逗弄着他的洞口，每一次这份敏感都让Sherlock的臀部摇晃不已，让他的老二贴着John的小腹不停摩擦。这份感觉很完美，很美好，但却使得他们不得不分开嘴。

Sherlock咆哮了一声，他的嘴甚至在John坐起来对准自己时都在寻找着后者的嘴。“你就不能长得再高一点吗？”

John爆发出一阵轻笑，像是空气被迫穿过一个太小的空间般以致音量安静又高亢。不知怎的，即使笑个不停他仍然准备着进入，引导自己的老二滑过Sherlock的入口，测试着那里的紧致程度。这番挑逗太令人兴奋了，而John的笑容只使得这种滋味更加美妙。

Sherlock的指尖上下轻抚着自己的大腿后侧，皮肤顿时泛起了一阵鸡皮疙瘩，并且像是有了生命，从头到脚都宛如蜂箱那般嗡嗡直鸣。John的手紧扣着他的髋部，而此时他才意识到自己一直都在动来动去，不过他又怎么能忍得住呢？他只想要John进入他，只想要John的身体包裹住他，但John却就只是跪在那里，没有扣着他髋部的那只手握着老二在他想要其进入的地方滑来顶去。Sherlock觉得自己快要像凤凰般投身烈火，灰飞烟灭。

Sherlock蜷起身体直到可以越过自己屁股碰到John的，接着他竭尽全力捏了捏。

“快点，John，”他喷着气道，或者是咆哮出来的，那股声音嘶哑又粗暴，含糊不清。老天，他上次这种状态是什么时候的事了？话说他到底有过这种状态吗？

终于，终于，John的老二破开了Sherlock身体那一点微不足道的抵抗，而第一次地，Sherlock感激这份侵入的不适感，它恰好得能使他慢慢品味而不是像烟花一样骤然爆发，能使他渴望更多。

他尽可能长时间地扣着John的屁股直到这股感觉淹没了他，顿时他咆哮起来，拳头攥紧了头发。John缓慢地移动着，无情地填满他、开拓他，直到……

“噢，老天，就是那里。”Sherlock的盆底肌肉在第一波深沉强烈的快感贯穿他时猛地收缩起来。John顶弄着臀部，接住他大吼一声瘫倒在Sherlock身上。

要是Sherlock神志清醒，他可能会因此洋洋自得。这正是他想要的：John的老二抵着他的前列腺，John的身体覆在他身上，而要是他微微抬起头，他们的嘴就能形成一个吻。但是，他的身体不能允许他得意，因为他们现在的状态一触即发，所以他们不得不竭力保持静止，唯恐每一个微小的动作都会送出一波烧遍他们身体的强烈快感。而那就像是就着烤箱直接吃饼干，要是他们这样放任自己，快感就会烧穿他们，他们就会崩溃。

他们一起晃动着，动作既微小又谨慎，而Sherlock宛如乞求般地唤出John的名字。但要是John询问的话，Sherlock完全答不出自己在乞求些什么。

“Scott，”John说，声音听起来紧张又虔诚。他把头搁上Sherlock的肩膀。“老天，你感觉起来真棒。”

Sherlock应该再一次地感到得意，应该像沐浴在阳光般中沐浴在这声赞美里。但是那虚假的名字刺痛了他的耳朵，他的身体紧绷起来，双腿夹紧了John的腰。

“Sherlock。”

John猛地抬起了头，眉间出现了皱褶。“什么？”

“Sherlock Holmes，”他喘息着说，“那是我的真名。”

微笑浮现在了John的眼中，接着他的嘴也勾起了笑容。他笑着压上Sherlock的嘴，那阵阵的轻笑声传进了后者嘴中。

Sherlock瑟缩了下。“你笑什么？”

John再次笑着亲了下Sherlock的嘴，然后拨开他前额的卷发。“要是我们第一次相遇的时候你就告诉我那个名字，我会认为你在撒谎。”

Sherlock咬住了下唇，不确定是要看着John的神色还是要装没听见。“现在呢？”

John把掌心贴上Sherlock的脸颊，吻了吻后者的嘴角。“谢谢你告诉我，那很适合你。”

Sherlock用手肘撑起自己，嘴巴迎上John的嘴，舌头逗弄着它打开。John呻吟一声后默许了，臀部同时向前一顶，使得Sherlock猛然喘息起来，身体也像是被这声喘息的激烈程度带动了般往后一倒。他的背部弓起，手指嵌进John的屁股，视野因为欲望而一片模糊。

“操我，”Sherlock催促着，身体弯得像腰果般渴求着John正喘个不停的嘴，脚跟紧压John的屁股将后者拽得更近。

“Sherlock，”John喷着气道，放纵自己沉溺在了Sherlock身体的渴求中，沉下身用手肘撑住自己，前臂裹上Sherlock的双肩狠狠抽插起了对方。他们的嘴巴没有分开，但那却不能称为亲吻。他们的气息喷进彼此嘴中，Sherlock顿时因为渐增的二氧化碳而头晕目眩起来，而那感觉真是美妙，让他的身体逐渐攀上了巅峰。John老二的头部惩罚性地撞击着他的前列腺，他的双球拍击着John下腹，老二在后者的肚子上滑动。大学之后他就没有在不碰触的情况下射出来过了，不过要是这事会发生，那必定就是这次。

“John。”这个名字宛如一股轻烟般溢出Sherlock双唇。“我快到了。”

John的舌头在呻吟声中滑入Sherlock嘴中，他的手同时环上后者的老二。“为我射出来。”

Sherlock堵着John的嘴喊叫起来，身体立刻绷紧。高潮像爆裂的烟花般烧灼过他全身，令他头晕目眩，精疲力竭。而当他平复下来时，他觉得自己比以往任何时候都要暴露和脆弱，所有伪装都化为了飞灰，裹着他的不再是那虚构的人物角色，而是John，紧搂着他让他们的身体慢慢恢复如初。

John是那么不可思议，而自从跳舞俱乐部之后Sherlock就说不出他哪个时刻不是如此的了。John的不可思议俘获了他，尤其是他打倒Moriarty的方式，但那正是他们永远不能在一起的原因。和Sherlock交往会让John身处危险，所以他不能留下John，无论他有多想。生平第一次，他有了一个想要留下的人，而那却也是一个他十分关心以致不能留下的人。对此他无比煎熬。

仍然搂着Sherlock的John把被子拉上他们两人。“你很冷吗？”

Sherlock没回答这个问题而是点了点头，发出了一声肯定的咕哝，于是John揉起了他的胳膊。Sherlock叹了口气闭上眼睛，任由那股爱抚淹没自己。明天一切就都会不同了，但今晚，他仍能让自己假装。


	19. 不，Edward绝对没和我在一起

第二天Sherlock醒来的时候床已经空了，他仍然裸着，沉浸昨晚他们皮肤尽可能长时间接触的满足感中，但当意识到独自一人在床上后他顿时觉得无比赤裸起来。理智上他知道这并非一夜激情之后他发现自己被抛弃的那刻，不过他的身体不知道。恐慌和痛苦突然涌上喉咙，直到他听见从客厅传来的报纸沙沙声。

他轻轻溢出一声安心的叹息，然后为刚才的恐慌和痛苦暗暗斥责了自己一声。接着他踢开杯子，从浴室拿了件浴袍后才坐到了餐桌旁的John身边。

“早上好，”John说，半站起来俯身越过桌子索求一个吻。

Sherlock允许了。“早上好。”

“睡得好吗？”

Sherlock点头，从一堆糕点中抓起一只牛角面包。

“我能和你谈谈吗？”

Sherlock把牛角包放到盘子上，边点头边在浴袍上擦了擦手。

“我明天必须回伦敦了，但我希望我们能再次见面。”

Sherlock选择回应这句话中最美好的部分，“我也希望。”

John的笑容十分灿烂。“好吧，现在我有理由希望这笔交易能顺利成行。”

Sherlock的脸色变白了。“别为我那么做。”

“为什么？唯一要顾忌的是Harry，不过谁管她啊？”John的笑容很轻浮，把这番声明当笑话讲，但Sherlock却能感觉到其中的尖刻。

“那就别做。”

“Sherlock……”

John可能正要说些伤感和浪漫的话，不过谢天谢地，此刻他的手机响了起来。

他瞥了眼来电显示，然后皱起了眉。“是Harry，要是我不接她就会不停地打。”

Sherlock点头。“请随意。”

他也不想听John那些情绪发泄，于是他去了卧室，收拾好换洗的衣服继续走向浴室。他脱掉浴袍打开水龙头，将John那像波浪般高低起伏，从沮丧到愤怒到无奈的声音盖了过去。

浴缸半满的时候John出现在了浴室门口，他盯着屏幕用力摁下电话挂断，通过嘴长吁了一口气，双颊鼓起。

把电话放到一边后John说道，“还好吗？”

Sherlock点头，肯定地哼了哼，但眉头却紧锁。John显然有些令人不快的消息，即使那噪音般的电话铃不代表什么他也能从对方挫败的态度看出些端倪来。

“我得出去一会儿。”

“有麻烦？”Sherlock问。

“不。”John退了一步走进卧室，将手机扔到床上后走向了衣柜。

Sherlock跟着走到门边，不太相信他。

John拿出意见衬衫穿上。“Dimmock们想见个面，显然我和Harry说话时他们正和她在一起并准备签合同，不过没我在那儿他们不能签。”

Sherlock嗤笑。“还真是讽刺。”

John扣完衬衫前襟的扣子，开始扣袖子上的。“我知道，他们昨晚一定见过了他们的会计。”

“想在买主发现那里不值那么多钱之前赶紧卖掉。”

John冷哼，开始穿裤子。“对。”他停住动作，任由裤子松垮地挂在髋部，同时目光从Sherlock的脚趾扫视到他的发际线。“你这样很让人分心。”

Sherlock低头看向脚趾，看着它们扭动。“噢，是嘛？”

John微笑起来，把衬衫下摆塞进裤子然后拉上拉链。“你知道你是的。”

Sherlock透过眼睫毛瞥向John，脸上露出邪恶的笑容，接着他耸了耸肩。

发出一记像正在大笑的狮子般的声音，John穿过房间，手滑上Sherlock的腰，搂住他突然偷了一个吻。“我很喜欢。”

Sherlock把John的下唇吸进嘴里，轻轻咬了咬后才放开。“介意再深入点吗？”

“噢，老天，好的，”John沙哑地道，空着的那只手揪住Sherlock的头发把他扯下来深吻。这个亲吻狂野热烈，但很快John就退开了，将额头抵上Sherlock的额头。“我回来后再继续，好吗？”

“我不需要太长时间。”

John呻吟起来——半是渴望半是抱怨——接着挣开了Sherlock，从衣柜里抓起一双袜子后坐到床沿穿上了它们。“我很快就会回来的，要么我会签合同，要么我叫他们滚蛋。总之，不会花很长时间。”

Sherlock重新走回浴室，关掉正往浴缸里放的水。“你还没决定？”他朝卧室喊道。

片刻后John走了进来，鞋子和上衣都穿好了，领带正搭在脖子上。“笔落上文件的那一刻我才能决定。”

他又吻了Sherlock一次，同时手滑下后者的胳膊直到他们双手相扣。接着他捏了一下那只手后放开了它，信步朝门走去。

“享受你的沐浴吧，”John道。“为我保暖它？”

Sherlock哼笑一声，脑袋含糊地摇晃着，对外行人来说那似乎就是一个‘好的’。

“我会尽快回来的，我很想谈完我们的谈话。”

“好。”

在听到前门关闭的声音后Sherlock才滑进了热水中，皮肤在他沉入水中后不久就因为那份热度刺痛起来，发红并布满了水光。胳膊搭上浴缸两侧，脑袋往后靠上缸沿，Sherlock将过去两周的事情归档进思维宫殿里。他仍然无法决定这些记忆他是想保留还是想丢弃，但经过几分钟的整理后，他发现自己把这间套房添加进了大学宿舍里。

那是一个他不会很快抹去的房间，他对此充满了感情但却甚少去访问。也许那是保存John的最好地方——其次就是化学、Victor、和可卡因。以上所有都有那让他永不忘记也永不记起的独特原因。

他该离开了，趁还有机会，当John回来时再要离开只会更难。现在离开最好，他不能再让John身陷险境。

所以他叹了口气，从变得温热的浴缸中爬起来。他盯着购物袋和一堆脏衣服，他自己的衣服埋在其中某处，最好还是把它们带走吧，John不太可能将其归还的了。不过当然带走它们不是出于感情什么的，而且要是他在新地方有漂亮衣服穿，那就会让他很容易爬得更高，甚至还可能摆脱性工作。他不得不承认自己并不像以前那么喜欢做这事了。

几乎随便的穿上了些东西——牛仔裤和一件朴素的T恤——Sherlock把剩下的干净衣物全塞进了一个最大的购物袋里，接着他把脏衣服扔进一个枕套，套上皮夹克后拎着袋子走向房门。

但当把手伸向门把时他却停住了，手悬停在了门把上方。操蛋的感情。他不能就这样离开；在经过昨晚之后他不能让John回来时面对一个空荡荡的套房，对Sherlock去了哪儿一无所知。

他把袋子放到了门边，然后走回卧室寻找纸和笔。从房间书桌最上面的抽屉里掏出一个便签本和一支便宜的圆珠笔后他开始写字。

【亲爱的John，】

他停了下来，笔尖悬在纸上。他该写些什么？‘当你读到这个的时候我已经走了’？‘我爱你，但我们永远不可能’？‘我很抱歉’？他不擅长这样的感情，更何况将它表述出来了，但他就是做不到什么也不写的离开。

他盯着空白的纸张直到其形成一个后像，每次他一眨眼视野里都会出现一个黑色长方形，而当他用掌根揉着眼睛时却听到有人正在捶门。

他猛地跳起来，椅子往后刮擦过地面，笔掉在了地板上，心脏在胸口剧震。不会是Moriarty的吧？那样Baynes警探肯定会警告他的。

Sherlock像只狐獴般挺直身盯着门，好像只要够努力就能隔着它看出一切似的。在门后的无论谁再次敲了起来，显然那足以打破这份沉默，愤怒涌上Sherlock的胸口，他一下冲到门边。谁他妈的敢来打扰他？

看了下猫眼后他喷了口气，然后一把拽开门。“你想怎样？”

Harry整张脸都皱了起来。“我弟弟呢？”

Sherlock紧皱了会儿眉后那幅愤怒的表情又重新回来了。“我以为他和你在一起。”

“不，”她大笑着挤过Sherlock。“他没有，显然不再是了。”

她踢掉高跟鞋，它们飞出去砰地撞到躺椅腿。Sherlock关上身后的门跟着Harry，后者跻身来到了吧台后面，接着杯子碰撞的声响飘了过来。Sherlock倾身越过台面看着Harry翻找着小冰箱，然后将小瓶的烈酒放到了吧台上。

任由冰箱门开着，她站起身随即冲进厨房。“想来一杯吗？”她回头喊道。

“不。你怎么上来的？”

“接待员让我上来的，不像某人，我属于这里。”她还是拿着两只杯子走了出来，然后用过重的力气将它们放到了吧台上。拧开其中一瓶酒后她问道，“你想知道我弟弟今天做了什么吗？”

“不想。”

她嗤笑一声。“是嘛，我怎么不信呢。”

Sherlock眯起眼睛，胸膛窜起一股怒火。“为什么不信？”

“因为他还会为了什么放弃这笔交易。你知道他还做了什么吗？”她摔掉第一瓶酒然后打开了第二瓶。

“不知道。”

“他告诉了Dimmock医生们，”她边说边把第二瓶酒倒进杯子。“说要是他不得不和像他们这样的人打交道，那他宁愿辞职。你能相信吗？”

即使满脸愤怒，Sherlock的嘴角也忍不住泛起了一丝微笑。“我能。”

Harry停止了倒酒，歪头朝着杯子，目光盯着他，眉间的皱痕深邃得宛如刀锋。“你说什么？”

Sherlock挺直身，居高临下地望进Harry的眼睛。“你听到了。”

“你很有胆量。”她拿着杯子绕过吧台，竭力用矮了Sherlock八英寸的身形俯视后者。“你毁了我和John的职业生涯，居然还敢耍嘴皮子？”

“我没这样做。”

“是嘛。因为据我看来，在他遇到你之后他就变了个人。”她冷笑一声。“他妈的婊子。”

Sherlock俯身逼近她，手指在身体两侧抽搐。“别那样叫我。”

她一口气喝光了酒，将杯子重重摔在吧台上。“叫了又怎样，婊子？”

他想做些什么。老天啊，他想揍她，想打击她，想用关于她酗酒或婚姻危机的演绎毁灭她。但是话说回来，他已经那样做过了。

最终他抽了抽眼睛，嘴巴无意识地噘起。话语挤压着他的咽后壁，但他却不知道为什么说不出来。不，他知道的，是因为感情，而那真是愚蠢。

Harry微笑起来。“那我就在这儿等他了，行吧？”

说着她没等回答就坐进了沙发，光脚翘上咖啡桌同时叠起手枕在脑后，脸上满是醺然的愉悦。Sherlock翻了个白眼，真是可笑，就因为能肆无忌惮地叫他婊子就乐成这幅模样，真该恭喜她的头脑简单。

Sherlock喷了口气朝卧室走去。去他妈的，他就只管写完信拿上东西走人。他才不想处理这种兄弟姐妹间的纷争，好几年来他受都受够了。

Harry猛地坐了起来。“你想去哪儿？”

Sherlock停下脚步转向她。“抱歉？”

她重重踩着步子穿过房间，髋部撞上了餐桌角。“我和你还没完呢。”

“你还有什么要说的？”他转身继续走。

Harry抓住了他的胳膊，而当他低头看去时颧骨上突然绽开一股疼痛。他跌撞地往后倒去，对Harry眨着眼睛，后者假笑着舔了舔拇指，然后用它擦了擦婚戒上的那颗钻石。

Sherlock摸了摸脸颊，指尖染上了红色，血虽然流得不多，但肯定会让他有黑眼圈。他对着手指眨了眨眼，不得不说她的揍人技术比Moriarty高明，只是不清楚John会不会相信是Harry先动的手。


	20. 你爱的是杀戮，不是我

John按下去顶层的按钮后将公文包扔在了电梯地板上，用房卡刷过读卡器。他觉得自己同时处在云端之上和六尺黄土之下，告诉Dimmock已经成为他一生中所做过的最令人满意的一件事，虽然后果可能是灾难性的，绝对会影响他的生意，但他并不真的担心这点。

问题是Harry。她至少会很生气，并且这股怒气不太可能平息。也许这样最好，他可以卖掉他的股份，弄清楚他真正想做什么。

电梯门响铃，John拿起公文包，房卡敲击着大腿，嘴角扯出一抹情不自禁地微小笑容。他真的很急于告诉Sherlock他做了什么，但当把卡片滑过读卡器时他却停住了动作。他听到了声音，听起来好像其中一人说了一句像是‘我和你还没完’之类的话。

John垂下眉毛，瑟缩了一下。发生了什么事？是Moriarty回来了？将卡片猛地刷过读卡器，他一把拽开门却发现Harry站在Sherlock对面。她正低头看着自己的婚戒，带着一脸的得意与傲慢摩擦着它。John歪了歪头，这还真是一副奇怪的场景。她在这里干啥？她和Sherlock在说什么？那戒指又怎么了？

John看向Sherlock，希望能看出一些端倪，但后者垂着头，不过John仍是看出了对方脸上那近似一厘米，宛如一个校对符号般的割痕，令他不禁想起了Sherlock在那已经无用的合同上的标注。他再次放下公文包，但这次他没觉得紧张或是欣慰。

他的目光直逼Harry的戒指，落到她鲜红的指节上，随即在身侧收紧了拳头，嘴巴咧出一抹笑容。

“这里，”John说，声音平静又危险，“到底怎么回事？”

“Scott和我只是在聊天。”Harry的笑容有点勉强。

“不。”John没接受这番声明。“不，告诉我真相，我想听你亲口说。”

Harry挤过Sherlock身边，不顾自己撞到了他的肩膀。她的步伐沉重，意志坚定，连腿撞到了餐椅也没停下来。

“你姐姐刚才告诉我说——”

Harry转身指向Sherlock。“和你无关。”

“不，”John反驳道，因为想要努力控制音量而使得声音十分低沉。“要是你觉得有必要来这里攻击他，那他就绝对有关。”

Harry转回了John，脸色就像蒙克的画。“这是你我之间的事，John，无论这个——这个——”

“这个什么？”Sherlock插话道。

“这个婊子，”Harry啐道，把手背到身后。“无论他对你施了什么咒，都不值得我们扔到我们的事业。”

“施咒？扔掉事业？”John嗤笑。“我的决定都是我自己做出的，并且根本没什么扔掉事业一说，你可以一文不赚地舒服过完下半辈子，还有到底从什么时候开始你有权闯入我的私人空间揍人了？”

“我本来并不想那么做的。”

“所以是怎样？你挥手挥得太大力而他只是碰巧挡了你的道儿？”John的胳膊扫过身体，而当Harry张口想要说话时他举起了手。他抻了抻脖子，收紧身侧另一只渴望行动的手。“住嘴，离开。我的新律师很快会就我卖掉股份一事给你打电话的。嗯哼？”

Harry的下巴掉了，来回扫视着John和Sherlock，嘴中爆发出一阵难以置信的狂笑。“我们是家人，John，而你却选择这个男妓而不是我？”

“是的。”John的目光转向Harry的眼睛，短促地点了下头。“圣诞节见。”

Harry脸色骤然发冷，尖锐的愤怒宛如破碎的压力锅般爆发出来。她大吼一声，狠狠扇了John一记耳光后冲出了门。

John摸了摸脸，很烫，有点疼，但似乎不太会肿起来。在听到摔门声后他猛地回过了神。

“她脾气有点不好，”John说，手垂落到身侧。

Sherlock扣着餐椅椅背的手缓缓松开。“所以我忍着。”

John瞥了眼前门。就这样了，他想，并不如曾所预计的那般悲伤或者愤怒。好吧，在这件事上不是，不过对于Sherlock，感受却又不一样了。

“来吧，”John朝厨房点点头。“让我替你处理下那个伤口。”

“说真的，John，那没什么，根本没必要——”

“别废话，听医生的命令。”John绕过吧台走进厨房。“过来。”

******

“可能会留下淤青，”John说着坐上咖啡桌替Sherlock的伤口涂抹抗生素软膏。“我们应该用些冰块敷着它。”

“这次用毛巾吗？”一抹笑容浮现在Sherlock脸上。

John在桌上放下沾着软膏的棉签然后拿起一个创可贴，像是正面对一个紧拽母亲裙子不放的固执小孩般微笑起来。

“这次用毛巾。”John起身，抚了抚裤子前襟。“你能从浴室拿条毛巾过来吗？我去拿冰块。”

“好的。”Sherlock起身将他们之间的距离缩小到零。John吸了口气，闻到了玫瑰精油和檀香木，以及酒店洗浴用品的味道，而他想知道日常生活中的Sherlock是什么味道的。其下隐藏着某些阳刚与细腻的气息，而隔着其他气味John闻不清楚，于是他想把鼻子压上Sherlock的脖子，吸收对方的气息和味道。他们就这般静默着，像是陷入了彼此的轨道，随着对方运转。突然John歪了歪下巴。

不过Sherlock却避开了，长腿一跨迅速离开轻快地朝浴室走去。John像甩掉一层花粉般甩掉那股张力，转了转胳膊挺了挺脖子和胸膛，然后走向了厨房。

当John从冰箱的制冰机里抽出托盘时Sherlock拿着毛巾重新出现了。John往里放了几块冰然后抓住毛巾尾端将其包起来。

把毛巾放上Sherlock的脸颊，John觉得一股阴郁涌上心间。“我很抱歉这事发生在了你身上。”

“不。”Sherlock微微摇摇头，翻了个白眼。“这不是你的错。”

“的确，但我本来可以阻止的。”

“你以为你去和某个你讨厌的人谈生意我就不会被揍了？要是你那样做了那你就是个十足的蠢蛋。”

“我从没说过我讨厌他。”看到Sherlock挑起的眉毛，John说明道，“呃，并不完全讨厌，但我很清楚要把私事和生意分开。”

“对。”Sherlock点头，眼睛低垂，咬了一会儿下唇后又继续道，“那你为什么要这么做？”

“要是我说我厌烦了你相信吗？”

“相信，但你已经厌烦了很长时间了。”

“基督，”John猛抽口气。“你怎么知道的？”

Sherlock狡黠一笑。“所以我说对了。”

“是，你说对了。”

“但为什么是现在呢？”

“这个嘛，”John后退一步让Sherlock拿着毛巾，自己则靠上流理台长吁出一口气。“我猜有人可以说是因为你的缘故。”

“John，要是你是为了我这么做的，我——”

“不。”John举起一只手，接着吞咽了一下，将手又往前推了推。“不。那不是我的意思，我这么做是为了我自己。不过要是说和你完全无关……那我也是在撒谎。”

Sherlock困惑皱起的眉头似乎出现了一丝波动。“为什么？”

“基督啊，Sherlock。”John抚摸着Sherlock完好的那侧脸颊。“你真的不知道吗？”

Sherlock喉结动了动，嘴唇抿在了一起，John目光射向它们之间然后才重新回到Sherlock的眼睛。

“你改变了一切。”说着John用鼻子轻蹭起了Sherlock的鼻子，嘴巴刷过Sherlock的嘴，吸入后者炙热的呼吸，两人之间电流噼啪四射。“你是很久以来发生在我身上最好的一件事。”

最终John歪过下巴想要俘获Sherlock的嘴，但Sherlock却退开了，垂着头，表现得好像指甲上有什么重要东西一般。John低下头，眉毛疑问地挑起，试图对上Sherlock的眼睛。

把毛巾放到John身后的流理台上后Sherlock转过了身。“我该走了。”

John退缩的样子好像他的鼻子碰到了一簇燃烧的火焰。“什么？”

“你承受不起——”

“如果这和昨晚那个混蛋说的话有关，我才不在乎。我才不管别人怎么看我。”

“难道你不觉得我早就知道这点了吗？”Sherlock嗤笑一声。

“那还有什么问题？”

“我让你身处险境。要是我不在乎你，Moriarty就永远不会找上你了。”

John踌躇了下。“你真认为那对我很重要？”

“该死的，John，我想保护你。”

“去他妈的，我入侵了一个国家。你真以为我对付不了那个废物？”

Sherlock翻了个白眼。“别犯蠢了。”

“这也是你逼的，因为我完全不知道你在说什么。”

Sherlock深吸了口气，闭了闭眼睛，接着看向自己紧握的双手说道，“我一个人最好，孤独保护我，孤独保护你。”

“胡扯。”

Sherlock略略噘了噘嘴。“无所谓，反正我该离开这个城市了。要是Moriarty无法报复我，他就会来报复你。”

说着他吞咽了下，一脸冷硬地走向玄关拿起那个巨大的购物袋，同时把塞满的枕套扛上肩膀。

“你错了，”John在Sherlock走到门边时说道，“我们能互相保护。”

Sherlock握住门把的手停住了动作，John的心脏在胸口狂跳，催促着他前进，催促着他去追Sherlock，但他却僵在了原地。他只能握紧握双拳，眼睁睁地看着Sherlock转动门把打开门。

“再见了，John。”


	21. 她把他救了回来

John坐在床上，摆动着脖子和肩膀驱散那里的紧绷。时间很早，太阳的光线只是让天空显得灰蒙蒙的。他已经有几个小时没挪地方了，但却也不想睡觉。这次旅行完全没按他计划的发展，不过那倒是件好事——事实上相当美好——要是使其变得如此有价值的那部分昨天没有就那样离开的话。所以现在的他没了工作，没了姐姐，只有一万美元，完全不知道该如何对英国海关解释。

虽然他确实再也无法忍受这份工作和他的姐姐，但有它们总比什么都没有强。是吧？

呼出一口气，John盯着地毯上那块曾是Sherlock驻地的凌乱矩形，空袋子和碎纸巾像弹片般散落在地板上。真是有够合适的。

沉闷地笑了声，John用手揉了把脸，强迫自己下床走进浴室洗澡。所以他被甩了，这事儿以前也发生过，并且有好几次，而他也总是能找到一个新的人，所以没什么好感伤的，即使为了Sherlock那完全就是狗屁的离开理由。他离开是为了保护John？简直扯淡。

在花洒下一动不动地站了比愿意承认的还要长的时间后John甩掉了这些想法。他洗完澡，穿上衣服，收拾好行李然后叫了行李员，等待的时候他走到了阳台上，双手不安分地动作，无法控制地用房卡边缘像敲鼓般敲击着指节。

早晨阴凉得足以让John很欣慰自己穿了外套，空气中弥漫着些微晨雾。这般的高度，再加上周围那些盆栽，使得空气十分新鲜，但当John深深吸气时却不禁闻到了一丝烟气，而在发现其中一株植物的土壤里被塞了几个烟头后他的喉咙顿时像汽水冒泡般涌上了一阵轻笑。他拿起其中一个举到空中，看着它被捏在自己的指间转来转去。

三下敲击后一个声音在他身后响起。“先生？”

John吓了一跳，急忙把烟屁股塞回土壤，转过身后看到行李员正在房门口。“嗯，”他道，走进房间关上身后的阳台门。“它们在那里，麻烦你了。”

当行李员把行李装上推车走向电梯时，John最后走了圈房间查看是否落下了东西，而在翻找完袋子和文件后仍没发现什么时他顿时感到了一股失望。他无法准确说出原因，是后悔没有一个纪念物吗？他是否希望找到一些重要到值得使他寻找Sherlock的东西？或者也许他只是想找到些Sherlock会需要的东西，让Sherlock无可避免地再见他一次。

他掏出手机，这不是他第一次考虑是否要给Sherlock发短信了，但最终却还是将其塞回了口袋。他昨晚已经试过了，没用，他甚至无法联系到Sherlock将钱交给他。抓起公文包，John确保自己带上了房卡和护照，然后离开了。

******

“John Watson，退房。”John说，用房卡敲击着冰凉的台面。

“好的，先生。”接待员接过卡片，眯眼盯着屏幕。“请稍等，正打印您的收据。”

接待员冲过去站在了打印机旁边，当John看着收条从中吐出时，一个突然响起的声音吓了他一跳。

“很荣幸，Watson医生，我很希望我们能再次见到您。”Lestrade伸出手，John握住了。

“谢谢。”

“很抱歉看到您的客人提早离开了，他不和您一起回伦敦吗？”

John大笑，声音连他自己听起来都刺耳。“不。”

“很抱歉听到这个。你想让我派酒店的短途司机送您去机场吗？”

接待员把收据滑过柜台，John签字时他说道，“不用了，谢谢，我自己去吧。”

“您知道吗，昨晚的值班司机把您的朋友带回家了。”

John正把收据递还给接待员的手僵在了半空，那句话最有可能的解释让他脑中产生了一幅厌恶的景象，嫉妒顿时冒出了它丑陋的面孔。他紧紧抓着笔，即使接待员伸出一只颤抖的手也没放开。带他回家？搞什……

噢，他真该狠狠骂自己一顿。他放下笔，满腔妒火让他的脸色红得发亮。

John清了清喉咙，逼迫自己露出一个冷淡的笑容。“是嘛？”

Lestrade回了个微笑，眼中闪过一阵精光。“要我让他把车开过来吗？”

John往后挪了挪脚，掌根撑着后腰咬住下唇。“是的，好吧。”

******

当豪华轿车在一幢破旧大楼外停下时John望向了窗外。那是一栋公寓楼，布满的昏暗窗户使外墙成为了一片网格。防火梯看起来一用就会塌，并且墙壁也像是好几年都没刷过漆了。

Sherlock这般的天才不该住在这里，不该被肮脏包围，受控于持续不断的暴力威胁之下。光看到这个地方就让John的呼吸凝滞了。

考虑到在哪儿遇到的Sherlock，他不知道自己为什么就想不到这点，但过去一周发生的事让那个夜晚看起来很遥远，好像是发生在别的人身上一般。他认识的那个Sherlock，那个改变了他生活的出色男人，和住在这儿的人没有任何关系，完全是两码事。

但John仍然打开车门走了出去，淡定地确保装着Sherlock钱的银行信封仍然安全地塞在他的上衣里。路人的目光明目张胆地落在John皮肤上，使得他后颈的毛发都竖了起来。他在进入前门时停了下来，拦住了第一个走过的人。

“抱歉，你知道Scott住哪间公寓吗？”

男人冷笑一声，上下扫了John一眼。“逛贫民窟呢？”

John眨眨眼，嘴角扯起。“什么？”

男人嗤笑。“公寓2B。还有告诉他——”他把食指和拇指举到John眼前，“——就差这么一点点我就要把他们赶出去并将他们的东西放到易趣上去卖了。他们欠我两个月房租，我可不接受讨价还价！”

John后退了一步，点点头然后走上楼梯。走到一半时他回头瞥了眼却看到那个男人——房东，John想——正盯着他。John一生中从未经历过在这么短的时间内受到如此多的注目，除非算上他童年时的乐队演奏会。

当走到楼梯顶时John差点撞上一个男人，一个穿着牛仔裤以及只能被形容为半截背心的猛男。猛男走到一边，用一种在这个场合下太过正式的手势挥手让John通过。

“先生，”他道。

John走过去，敲了敲应该是Sherlock那栋公寓的门。

“喜欢搞基佬，是吧？”

John收紧了下巴，眼前耀起一片火光。他动动脖子驱走一些紧绷，但还不够，他仍无法阻止自己转身用冰冷的目光紧盯着这个混蛋。“你什么意思？”

“你想找哪个？瘾君子还是怪胎？”

“你用那张嘴吻你的妈妈吗？”

“不。”那个混账咧嘴一笑。“但我会吻你的妈妈。”

John的鼻孔张开了，甚至此刻可能还有了角。他满目赤红，猛地向前冲去，但有什么东西抓住了他的上衣后领将他拽退了几步。他跌跌撞撞地穿过了门，接着那门就在他转身时砰地关了上。

Sherlock抓着他的肩膀，表情冷厉。“John，你来这儿做什么？”

“呃——”John吞咽了下，把手伸进上衣里面的口袋，“——旅馆的短途司机送我来的。”

“我知道，你为什么来这儿？”

“听着，”John说，垂着头盯着Sherlock。“我听清楚你说的话了，但你忘了你的钱。”

John把信封递过去，Sherlock接过，打开封口点了点里面的钞票。“这比我们约定的要多。”

“这儿难道不是有给小费的规矩吗？那些男女演员在等着他们的大机会到来前不都还要努力赚钱过活的？”

Sherlock轻笑起来，但随即就咬住牙齿切断了笑声。他把信封塞向John胸口。“我不想要。”

说着他就转过了身，使得John不得不在信封掉到地上前将其接住。“为什么？”

Sherlock走向一个抽屉，抽出几双叠得十分完美的袜子然后将它们放进房内其中一张单人床上的一只开着的箱子里，接着耸了耸肩。

“我想要你手下，”John说，拇指轻抚着封口。

Sherlock的目光像颗子弹般袭向John。“为什么？”

“呃——”John的手指扣住了后颈。“——我们有过约定，你完成了你的，而我也想完成我的。”

“那没必要。”

John从来没在给别人钱这事上有过这么多的麻烦。“我不明白。”

Sherlock翻了个白眼。“我来是帮你达成交易的，但这笔交易吹了，所以我没完成我的约定。”

“那不是你的错。”

“是吗？”Sherlock厉声道，猛地拉上他的包。

“是的，看在老天份上。”John用手梳过头发，勉强克制住了拉拽的冲动。“你这样是因为我对你有感觉吗？这种事肯定不是第一次发生了，而那些人的钱你也拒绝了？”

拉链拉到一半的Sherlock停下了动作，接着他吞咽了一下。“没有。”

“那么什么原因？”

“我不想讨论。”Sherlock气势汹汹地拉上拉链将包一扔，它落在了房门边上。

John点点头，压抑住聚集在胸口的纷乱纠结。他把信封重新塞回口袋。“好吧。”

他们站了许久，John盯着Sherlock，而Sherlock则仅仅瞥了他一眼。John知道自己该明白这份暗示了，他应该离开，但他就是做不到，要是Sherlock让他离开，他会离开的，但如果有一丝微小的机会……

“我的公车在一小时后就开了，”Sherlock道。

“你要去哪儿？”

Sherlock推挤着拇指上的角质层。“旧金山。”

“那是个很好的城市，你会喜欢的。”

Sherlock把目光转向了John。“是吗？你去过那里？”

John微笑，很高兴能暂时不用承受那么大的压力。“去过几次，和Harry和Clara一起。我和Clara约会时我们每隔几年就会去一次Pride，而当她和Harry在一起后我们也经常去。那里很有趣，以前为了去那儿我们不得不存钱，但现在我们不必存钱了，我们也永远不会去了。”

“你现在有时间了。”

“但没人和我一起去。”

“你是在邀请我吗？”

Sherlock耸肩。这番不置可否的回应不该让John做出那样的反应的，但他还是穿过房间单手覆上Sherlock的脸颊，转过后者的脸直到他们的嘴唇碰到一起。

一开始Sherlock瑟缩了下，但在John能够反应之前——退开或者道歉——Sherlock就猛地压了过去，手指嵌进John的后颈。John仰起头贴上那双固执的手，任由Sherlock掌控着这场亲吻。那些吻凶狠无情，淹没了John所有感官，甚至连呼吸都无法专注。他沉溺其中，任由自己被席卷而过，直到肺部的灼烧使得他们不得不分开。

John喘息着把前额压上Sherlock的胸膛，抓住后者的手肘支撑着他们。“和我一起去伦敦吧。”

John能感觉到Sherlock吞咽时其喉间的运动，接着对方发出了一记很小很轻的声音，“不。”

John的心脏坠落到了脚底。“为什么？”

“Mycroft。”

“谁？”

Sherlock的手在John背上游移。“我的哥哥。我最后听到消息说他住在伦敦，当时他还只是担任政府中的中级职务，但现在他可能已经是首相的代言人了。”

John轻笑起来。“我可以搬到旧金山去。”

“我不能让你这么做。”

“为什么？我回伦敦的家又能干什么呢？一间空荡荡的公寓，一场我不再参与的生意，还有一个恨我的姐姐，而且现在又不是圣诞节早晨。再说，我——”John顿了顿，梭巡着Sherlock的脸寻找一个是否要继续下去的理由，“——是的，我爱你。”

Sherlock的嘴角勾起。“确实。”

“闭嘴，”正笑着的John勉强说道。

Sherlock把手指按上John的头皮，歪过他的头。“那让我闭吧。”

“噢，好的。”John猛地挺直身拽下Sherlock的头直到他们的 嘴巴撞在一起，享受着那尴尬凌乱且又无比美妙的吻。

“还有，我想，”Sherlock耸耸肩，贴着John的嘴巴低声说道，“我也爱你。”

“很好。”John啄了下Sherlock的一侧嘴角，“那就决定了，”然后是另一侧嘴角，“我要回伦敦去——”

Sherlock僵住。

“——卖掉我的股份，把房子挂到市场上，然后和你在旧金山见面。难道没有一首关于这个的歌吗？”

“《圣路易斯》。”

“对。”John的腹中一阵激荡，兴奋和紧张像香槟冒泡般涌动。“旧金山那首是什么？”

“《我把我的心留在了旧金山》。”

John咧嘴一笑。“不会太久的。”

Sherlock翻了个白眼。

“给，”John再次从上衣里掏出信封。“给我们找套公寓，再买些家具。”

Sherlock盯着信封，好像那会毒死他似的。

John不安起来。“收下吧，这是我仅有的现金，别让我带着它过海关。”

“好吧。”Sherlock抓起信封将它塞进了包里。

沉默片刻后John挠了挠太阳穴。“我能问你一件事吗？”

“不。”

John瑟缩了下。“不？”

Sherlock的嘴角再次勾起。“不，我不打算再继续当男妓了。”

“噢？你不必——”

“别犯傻，John，我不是为了你放弃的。性工作是个有趣的实验，但过程都是千篇一律。”

“那你打算做什么？”

“我想我可以试试这个私人侦探的活儿，听起来很有趣。”

John点点头，咬住下唇。“对，对，很适合你。”

Sherlock搂住John的腰，把他拉近。“高兴了？”

John笑着也搂住了Sherlock。“相当。”

“那就吻我吧，你个傻瓜。”

End


End file.
